Vert Or
by Taery Raven
Summary: Suite de Rouge Argent C'est le lendemain de Noël et Hermione a du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son altercation avec Malefoy dans la boutique de parchemins. Malgré ce qu'elle a toujours éprouvé pour le Serpentard, elle va cependant rapidement comprendre que les gens peuvent changer, s'ils le veulent, même les pires crapules... ou les premières de la classe.
1. Chapter 1

_Suite de Rouge Argent (beaucoup plus longue !)_

.

 **Chapitre 1**

.

L'euphorie du bal et du matin de Noël, l'ouverture et l'essayage des cadeaux, qu'ils soient vêtements ou jouets… Une fois tout cela passé, Hermione eut l'impression que le bal de Noël avait été un rêve. Ça avait été tellement étrange d'être à ce bal avec son ennemi de toujours, avec _Drago Malefoy_ , de danser avec lui, de _valser_ avec lui ! Et sa gentillesse… Il avait été soucieux d'elle une bonne partie de la soirée, il ne l'avait pas insultée, pas bousculée, pas même un regard de travers… Un vrai gentleman. Il avait même _pris sa défense_ face à Blaise Zabini…

 _Soit il veut vraiment son cadeau de Noël, soit il a finalement un bon fond_ …

Hermione était assise sur les rives du Lac Noir. Elle observait le bateau de Durmstrang, un gigantesque deux mâts, ancien, trapu et étrangement rondouillard. Ses mâts soutenaient l'immense voilure blanche arborant l'emblème de l'école, un grand aigle rouge, qui flottait paisiblement dans la brise.

\- Tu voudrais visiter ?

L'accent roulant fit sourire Hermione qui tourna la tête. Viktor Krum s'assit près d'elle dans les graviers. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur ajusté portant l'aigle de son école, et d'un short noir. Sa tenue fit frissonner Hermione, emmitouflée dans sa cape doublée de fourrure, avec gants, bonnet et écharpe de laine…

\- Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ça. Ravie de te connaître, Viktor Krum.

Krum esquissa un sourire.

\- Je n'ai même pas plus le loisir de me présenter aux jolies filles, soupira-t-il. Cela devient lassant…

Hermione rigola doucement puis pointa le bateau du menton.

\- Je suppose qu'il est magique, dit-elle.

\- Bien entendu. Sinon, comment pourrions-nous avoir chacun une chambre confortable avec les commodités ?

\- Le Professeur Karkaroff est le Directeur de Durmstrang, c'est ça ?

Krum hocha lentement la tête.

\- Depuis très longtemps. Mais tu sais, c'est un ancien Mangemort…

\- Oui, je m'en doute, rien qu'à voir sa tête…

\- Hermione Granger, juger les gens sur l'apparence qu'ils ont n'est pas…

\- Ce n'est pas bien, je sais, mais tu avoueras qu'il y a certaines personnes qui ont la tête de l'emploi…

\- La tête de l'emploi… ? demanda Krum dans un anglais un peu bancal. Je ne comprends pas…

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une façon de dire que leur métier se voit sur leur visage ou dans leur façon d'être. Si tu m'avais dit que Karkaroff avait été jardinier, je ne t'aurais pas cru…

Krum serra les lèvres.

\- Le professeur Rogue aussi, est un ancien Mangemort, dit-il.

\- C'est exact. Il a été sauvé de la prison par le Professeur Dumbledore, et depuis il travaille pour lui, en signe de remerciement.

Krum hocha la tête lentement.

\- Je crois… Ces gens font ce qu'ils peuvent pour que les autres oublient ce qu'ils ont fait. Mon Directeur est allé à Azkaban, et quand il en est sorti, il était changé pour la vie.

\- Je n'en doute pas… répondit Hermione avec une grimace.

La cloche du château sonna soudain et Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était quinze heures.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps, dit alors Krum. Je t'ai observée depuis le bateau… À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Hermione gonfla ses joues.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Puis-je faire une suggestion ?

\- Fais… ?

\- Je crois que tu penses à ton cavalier du bal…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Touché,_ songea-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle néanmoins. Enfin si, mais pas de la manière que tu crois. Lui et moi ne sommes même pas amis.

Krum tourna la tête vers elle.

\- _O, net ?_ (NdA : prononcer « A, niet ? »)

Hermione le regarda et secoua la tête. Pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre ça.

\- Non, nous sommes ennemis, même… Je suis une fille de Moldus, et dans son esprit, les Moldus et leurs descendants sorciers sont des créatures inférieures… Et il ne s'est jamais privé de me le faire comprendre depuis que nous sommes ici…

\- Ce que tu dis m'étonnes, Hermione Granger… dit Krum, surpris. Le soir du bal… Tu étais très belle dans cette robe rouge, et ton cavalier et toi… On aurait dit le couple le plus heureux du monde…

Hermione grimaça et agita la main.

\- Bah ! En fait, il veut juste un truc que j'ai, alors il est tout gentil dans l'espoir que je le lui rende plus vite…

\- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

La Gryffondor regarda Krum. Le bulgare vivait ici depuis le mois de septembre, il avait eu tout le loisir de se rendre compte du caractère des élèves les plus dominants du collège et Malefoy s'était empressé d'aller lui serrer la main et se présenter à lui, à peine le dîner de bienvenue, achevé.

La Gryffondor décida donc de raconter l'incident dans la boutique de parchemins et sa décision de lui « voler » son cadeau de Noël afin de lui donner une leçon.

\- Tu as eu raison de faire ça, dit-il quand elle eut terminé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas fait pareil, je lui aurais sans doute mis mon poing dans la figure, mais c'est une façon pacifique de faire la leçon à quelqu'un.

\- Je compte bien le lui rendre, mais pièce par pièce. Cet objet est très précieux, il le voulait depuis longtemps et sa mère le lui offre pour Noël, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, et je lui aurais volontiers laissé s'il n'avait été aussi insultant dans la boutique.

Krum hocha lentement la tête. Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Quatre ans qu'il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, maintenant, je sature.

\- Je te comprends… Je n'aurais sans doute pas tenu aussi longtemps.

\- C'est grâce à Harry et Ron que j'ai réussi, mais l'année dernière, je lui ai quand même mis mon poing sur le nez…

\- Vraiment ?

Hermione rigola.

\- C'est parti tout seul. Hagrid avait des ennuis, son Hippogriffe allait se faire tuer parce que Malefoy lui a manqué de respect et qu'il s'est défendu. Du coup, son précieux petit papa a fait en sorte que Buck soit puni. Le bourreau était même là, devant la porte, mais finalement, on a réussi à libérer l'animal et il s'est enfui. Avant ça, Malefoy s'est moqué et je me suis retournée et _pim_ sur le nez ! Je crois même qu'il s'est cogné la tête dans la foulée, mais bon… Ça fait un bien fou !

Krum opina avec un sourire en coin. Hermione rougit légèrement. Elle regarda ensuite le lac et, tournant les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une silhouette s'éloigner sur la rive du lac. Elle n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui c'était et elle grimaça légèrement.

 _Tant pis, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite_ , songea-t-elle. _On n'épie pas les gens…_

Elle regarda alors sa montre et s'excusa auprès de Krum, qu'elle devait retrouver quelqu'un. Il hocha la tête, se leva et l'aida à en faire autant puis il partit en footing le long de la plage de cailloux.

.

De retour dans le château, Hermione décida de ne pas retourner à Gryffondor. Pendant les vacances, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire des journées, sinon réviser encore et toujours, mais, et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'en avait pas envie. Et puis, c'était le jour de Noël, alors autant laisser passer cette journée et reprendre les bonnes habitudes demain.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches de sa cape, Hermione essayait de convaincre son esprit de s'arrêter un moment et d'apprécier le silence. Beaucoup de ses camarades étaient dans leurs dortoirs, à comparer leurs cadeaux de Noël, à se les échanger, à les essayer, mais elle, elle avait fait le tour rapidement. Pas la peine de s'extasier sur une pile des livres et quelques vêtements.

\- Vous avez l'air ailleurs, miss…

Hermione sursauta et soupira en reconnaissant Sinistra. Assise sur un balcon, elle lisait un épais roman Moldu à la couverture souple.

\- _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ , déchiffra Hermione sur la couverture. Vous lisez des livres Moldus ?

\- Hm, oui, j'aime beaucoup les écrivains Moldus, en particulier ceux qui imaginent comme nous autres vivons, répondit Sinistra. Mais ce livre-là reste mon préféré.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Sinistra invita Hermione à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle plaça un marque page dans son livre et le referma en regardant la couverture.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais cette femme seule, malmenée par le vent, ça me rend nostalgique, répondit le professeur. Je n'ai jamais connu un homme que j'ai réellement aimé, vous savez ? Enfin si, mais une autre femme occupe ses pensées depuis des années alors je me suis résignée à ne jamais pouvoir la remplacer.

\- C'est un sorcier ?

\- Bien entendu, voyons. Il faudrait que je sois vraiment désespérée pour me rabattre sur un Moldu, répondit Sinistra en rigolant. J'admets volontiers que certains sont abordables, mais ils resteront des Moldus toute leur vie…

Hermione opina, comprenant que le professeur d'Astronomie voulait lui dire quelque chose.

\- Il y a un sous-entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Sinistra sembla réfléchir un moment puis plissa ses yeux soulignés d'un épais trait de maquillage noir.

\- Eh bien, c'est possible…

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Malefoy et moi, c'était juste pour le soir du bal, Madame, dit-elle en secouant la tête. On est beaucoup trop différents, lui et moi, pour être, ne serait-ce, qu'amis.

\- Pourtant, on ne regardait que vous, pendant le bal...

\- Non, je ne pense pas…

Sinistra haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils se perdirent dans les mèches noires qui parsemaient son front.

\- Ah, vous croyez ? Pensez-vous _vraiment,_ Miss Granger, qu'avec cette magnifique robe rouge, ce collier en or avec ce rubis, et accrochée au bras de Drago Malefoy, celui qui est pourtant votre « pire ennemi », si j'ose dire… Croyez-vous vraiment que personne n'allait vous regarder ? À l'instant même où vous êtes entrés dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se sont tournés vers vous tellement, non pas tellement vous étiez belle, mais tellement le choc de voir _le_ Drago Malefoy, au bras _d'Hermione Granger_ , la fille qu'il ne peut pas supporter, a été violent !

Hermione baissa les yeux, incapable de répondre. Elle n'avait senti aucune attention sur elle, elle n'avait rencontré le regard de personne pendant que Malefoy et elle dansaient. Était-elle à ce point « charmée » pour ignorer tout son entourage ?

\- Vous devez vous tromper, professeur, nous avons juste fait une trêve, dit Hermione. J'ai quelque chose qui lui appartient, il désire le récupérer, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui rendre tout de suite. C'est tout.

\- Hm, je vois, et qu'est-ce donc que ce quelque chose que vous lui avez… piqué ?

\- Un coffret d'écriture personnalisé. Hier après-midi, j'étais à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Harry et je les ai abandonnés un petit moment pour aller m'acheter du parchemin. Le gérant de la boutique m'a alors montré un splendide coffret en argent délicatement gravé, contenant une vingtaine de pièces toutes plus délicates les unes que les autres.

\- Un travail fait à la main, je pense.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Seulement, il était réservé… Et quand j'ai vu entrer son futur propriétaire…

\- Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- En personne. Avec son arrogance habituelle, il a apostrophé le gérant, lui a presque ordonné de lui donner son colis, et quand j'ai voulu le reprendre, il m'a insultée.

\- De son insulte favorite, j'imagine ?

\- Oui… Je n'ai pas apprécié, bien entendu, mais c'est surtout le ton sur lequel il a parlé à ce pauvre homme qui m'a choquée. Je lui ai donc retourné une gifle avant de l'engueuler. Dans la foulée, j'ai décidé de le punir, alors j'ai acheté son coffret.

Sinistra haussa les sourcils, surprise.

\- Une gifle ? Eh bien, je ne vous pensais pas ainsi…

\- Faites-vous traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe pendant quatre ans, et on en reparlera, marmonna Hermione. Excusez-moi, professeur…

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Donc, vous avez acheté ce coffret, qui devait être son cadeau de Noël, j'imagine. Et ensuite ?

\- Je l'ai acheté, et à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas combien il m'a coûté, mais j'étais tellement furieuse ! Pour ne pas qu'il soit tenté de me le reprendre quand je sortirai de la boutique, le gérant l'a fait envoyer directement dans ma chambre à Gryffondor. Autant vous dire que Malefoy était furax…

\- Oh, oui, je n'ai pas de mal à vous croire…

\- Avant de partir, je lui ai collé dans la main les quatre Mornilles de monnaie qui me restaient en lui disant que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, et en lui souhait un joyeux noël. Je suis ensuite rentrée, un peu choqué par ce que j'avais fait, mais Merlin, quel soulagement !

Un silence s'installa et soudain, Sinistra se mit à rire.

\- Oh, Merlin ! Quelle histoire ! dit-elle en s'adossant au mur derrière elle. Oh, j'aurais donné très cher pour voir la tête de Monsieur Malefoy !

Elle se bidonna pendant plusieurs secondes, Hermione ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, puis, quand elle se calma, elle demanda, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Et comment en êtes-vous venus à aller au bal ensemble ?

Elle essuya son rimmel du bout des doigts et renifla. Hermione pouffa doucement.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller, en fait, répondit-elle. C'est le premier Noël que je passe sans mes parents, alors je n'avais pas le moral au beau fixe. Du coup, je me suis réfugiée dans la Bibliothèque et quand j'en suis partie, vers quinze heures, je crois, arrivée dans le grand hall d'entrée, j'ai surpris une dispute. Je me suis cachée, plus pour ne pas être prise à parti plutôt que pour espionner, et là j'ai vu Greengrass, de Serpentard, jaillir du couloir menant aux cuisines. Elle était furieuse. Quand Malefoy s'est montré derrière elle et qu'elle a commencé à l'invectiver avant de le gifler…

\- Décidément !

\- Oui… Daphné lui a reproché d'avoir flirté avec deux filles, juste devant Serpentard et elle l'a engueulé. Malefoy a tenté de se défendre en disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, blablabla, la rengaine classique, et là, elle lui a balancé quelque chose au visage avant de partir. Et là, Malefoy m'a vue. Il était furieux et il m'a lancé ce qu'il avait dans la main. Quand j'ai vu que c'était une alliance de type Moldu, j'ai compris.

\- Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Greengrass étaient fiancés ? s'étonna Sinistra.

\- Oui. Par leurs parents, depuis leur enfance, m'a expliqué Daphné hier soir. Je trouve cette pratique démodée et ridicule. Qui voudrait épouser un homme inconnu juste pour que son nom soit reconduit ? C'est presque… inhumain.

Sinistra opina vivement. N'étant pas issue d'une grande famille sorcière noble, elle n'avait pas eu à subir les affres du mariage arrangé, mais elle en avait entendu parler et elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée.

\- Cela ne me dit toujours pas comment vous et Monsieur Malefoy avez fini ensemble au bal…

\- En fait, c'est tout bête, répondit Hermione. À l'heure du bal, je suis retournée à la Bibliothèque. Comme je suis la meilleure élève du collège, j'ai un laisser-passer qui m'autorise à m'y rendre même quand elle est fermée. Je suis donc allée chercher du silence là-bas parce qu'à Gryffondor, la poignée de mes camarades qui n'allait pas non plus au bal, rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Je n'y étais pas depuis longtemps quand j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir, et là j'ai vu Malefoy pointer sa tête…

\- Et vous avez proposé de faire une trêve.

\- Exactement. Il a ensuite reconnu avoir réfléchi et avoir abusé avec le gérant, il m'a dit qu'il lui écrirait une lettre d'excuses alors j'ai poussé une feuille de parchemin vers lui.

\- Je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite. En échange d'une lettre d'excuse correctement faite, vous alliez au bal avec lui, c'est ça ?

Hermione opina. Elle expliqua ensuite qu'il avait fallu presque une demi-heure au blond pour écrire sa lettre, puis qu'une fois qu'elle eut été satisfaite, Hermione avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas de robe. Malefoy lui avait alors fait essayer une douzaine de robes de cocktail appartenant à sa mère, et elle n'avait aimé que la douzième, la rouge. Quand elle en vint au collier qu'il lui avait offert, Sinistra fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, dit aussitôt Hermione. C'était juste pour me remercier de l'avoir remis à sa place…

Sinistra haussa un sourcil.

\- Et pour cela, il vous offre un collier en or avec un rubis de la taille d'un pouce qui doit valoir plusieurs centaines de Gallions ? Hm, ce jeune homme n'a définitivement pas la notion de l'argent…

Hermione soupira par le nez.

\- Professeur, il n'y a rien de sous-entendu, je vous jure… Malefoy est une tête à claques, un gamin pourri gâté, il a toujours une insulte prête à être lancée, il est incapable d'être gentil plus d'une heure. Je ne sais pas comment il va récupérer son coffret, mais je finirai peut-être bien par abandonner, si je vois qu'il ne fait aucun effort.

\- Jusqu'à quand doit durer la trêve ?

\- La rentrée, normalement. Mais bon, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il soit comme hier soir, bien entendu…

\- Hm, peut-être un peu moins… blessant, dans ce cas ?

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules. Elle salua ensuite le professeur d'Astronomie et reprit sa promenade. Au bout du couloir, elle sentit une présence magique et n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Quand elle leva les yeux, Malefoy était là, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien, Granger, je sais, dit-il sans la regarder. Mais es-tu obligée de me descendre en flèche devant chaque personne avec qui tu parles, aujourd'hui ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis soupira.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais au bord du lac, tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai vu qu'après, dit-elle. Et maintenant non plus. Je ne faisais que répondre à des questions que l'on m'a posées. Et sache que c'est mal élevé d'écouter aux portes…

\- Alors tu me vois réellement comme ça ?

La Gryffondor opina. Malefoy inspira et se redressa. Il lui fit face et les deux s'observèrent un moment.

\- Je dois faire quoi pour que tu puisses me voir autrement ? demanda-t-il en retirant ses mains de ses poches.

\- Je ne sais pas, Malefoy… Tu es le seul à savoir ça…

Un silence s'installa. Hermione regarda le blond un moment puis, avec un bref soupir, elle se mit en marche et lui prit la main au passage.

\- Aller, viens, dit-elle. On a conclu une trêve, autant en profiter, tu ne crois pas ?

Le blond regarda la petite main dans la sienne.

\- Ok, lâcha-t-il. Mais si on tombe sur Potter ou Weasley, tu devras gérer toute seule.

Hermione ronfla et l'entraîna ensuite après elle.

.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Malefoy virent immédiatement Ron et Harry, assis au milieu de la longue table de Gryffondor, en train de jouer aux Échecs. Redevenue salle à manger, la pièce semblait de nouveau étriquée, et encore plus avec les douze énormes sapins qui la flanquaient de part et d'autre.

\- Allons ailleurs, proposa Hermione en amorçant un demi-tour.

\- Trop tard. Et puis, je me les caille, viens, on va boire un truc chaud.

Il se dirigea vers les cheminées et s'approcha d'une située tout au fond, vers la table des professeurs, sur la droite de la pièce. Hermione nota que Ron et Harry le suivirent tous les deux du regard, et elle hésita. Quand ses amis la regardèrent à son tour, elle se sentit transpercée. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle alla donc s'asseoir près de Harry.

\- Y a un truc entre vous deux ? demanda aussitôt celui-ci.

\- Non… répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. On a juste fait une trêve hier soir… Il veut son cadeau de Noël et je le lui rendrai mais pas avant qu'il n'ait fait dix-neuf bonnes actions.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, perdus, et Hermione leur expliqua alors toute la soirée de la veille. Seulement, si pour Harry l'info sembla passer, Ron eut bien du mal à la digérer.

\- Ce mec est un petit con, Mione ! Donne-lui ça et il te prendra ça !

Il indiqua sa main puis son bras tout entier. Hermione grimaça et regarda Malefoy qui était assis sur la marche de la cheminée. Elle baissa les yeux un instant puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais tout ça et j'en suis consciente, et je sais que je ne suis rien pour oser prétendre à le faire changer, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il commence à comprendre que son père se trompe sur les enfants de Moldus et les Moldus en général. Personne ne mérite d'être traité de sous-race, nous sommes tous des êtres humains, certains ont des pouvoirs magiques, d'autres non, c'est tout.

\- À mon avis, il n'imprimera jamais ça, Mione, dit Harry. Néanmoins, j'aime bien le coup que tu lui as fait avec son coffret. Une bonne remise à sa place, ça ne fait pas de mal, des fois.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle regarda Malefoy et celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur au même moment, et elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry et Ron pour le rejoindre. Il lui tendit une tasse comme elle s'asseyait en face de lui.

\- Ils sont convaincus que je ne peux pas changer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, tu nous as été antipathique dès le début, tu as insulté Ron alors même que tu ne le connaissais pas… Tu as essayé de faire d'Harry un allié mais il avait rencontré Ron en premier et tu admettras qu'Harry est loin d'être comme toi.

\- Je l'ai appris, oui, au fil des années, mais… mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été maltraité quand on était enfant…

Hermione leva une main.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle. Harry a été élevé par des Moldus, il a été maltraité, oui, mais c'est surtout le fait que d'être élevé par des Moldus lui a donné une autre vision du monde sorcier. Comme moi. Une vision d'un monde qui n'existe pas, un monde imaginaire qui nous donne une autre façon de le voir quand on découvre que finalement, il existe bel et bien.

\- Et Weasley ?

\- Ron et sa famille sont pauvres, Malefoy, alors pour eux, il n'y a pas de rang qui tienne, ils ouvrent leur porte à tout le monde, riches ou pauvres, Moldus ou Sorciers, ça ne fait pas de différence.

\- Pourtant, il ne m'aime clairement pas…

\- Éducation. Ses parents n'aiment pas les Malefoy, les parents Malefoy n'aiment pas les Weasley. Tu saisis ?

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il regarda le contenu de sa tasse, du thé brûlant, et souffla par le nez. Il secoua ensuite la tête en haussant les épaules et but son thé en silence. Hermione, elle, jeta un regard vers Ron et Harry mais ils n'étaient plus là.

\- J'ai une question à te poser, dit-elle alors.

\- Vas-y… ?

\- Est-ce que tu es comme ça parce qu'on a fait une trêve ou est-ce que tu as réellement envie de changer ta façon de voir les autres ? Réponds-moi sincèrement, Malefoy.

Le Serpentard resta silencieux à contempler les flammes de la cheminée, réfléchissant sans doute à la meilleure réponse à donner. Au bout d'une grosse minute, il pivota vers Hermione et celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

\- La trêve va m'aider à changer, dit-il. Mais j'étais sérieux quand je te disais que mon père avait tout faux depuis le début, que les sorciers ne peuvent pas vivre sans les Moldus. Nous avons des pouvoirs, oui, et les Moldus n'en ont pas, mais ils n'en sont pas moins humains pour autant… L'endoctrinement de mon père aurait fonctionné il y a un siècle, mais ce n'est plus le cas, il faut que les sorciers des grandes lignées commencent à voir les Moldus autrement. Ils ne sont pas tous des…

\- Des Dursley ?

Hermione tourna la tête et Harry s'assit au bout du banc de la table vide de Serpentard en soupirant.

\- Les sorciers voient les Moldus comme des êtres grossiers, mal-élevés, sales et puants, reprit le Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas et si ce que fait Hermione peut te faire changer d'avis sur eux, alors c'est une bonne chose.

\- Tu en est arrivé à cette conclusion comment ? demanda Hermione.

\- Au fait que tout le monde a droit au bénéfice du doute.

Malefoy ronfla.

\- Potter, je te pourris la vie depuis quatre ans et toi, tu m'offres le bénéfice du doute, simplement parce que ta meilleure amie a fait une trêve avec moi ?

\- Si tu n'avais pas accepté cette trêve quand je te l'ai proposé, Malefoy, on en serait pas là, dit Hermione. C'est de toi que tout a commencé. Tu es venu à la bibliothèque, tu m'as vue et pourtant, tu es entré quand même…

\- Comme tu l'as dit à Sinistra, j'avais besoin de compagnie et tu étais là, répondit le blond. Je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée en entrant dans la bibliothèque, c'est toi qui m'a proposé une trêve, puis les choses se sont enchaînées, et au final, on est là, tous les deux, à boire du thé au coin du feu…

Il plissa le nez et Hermione ronfla, amusée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda Harry. Celui-ci observa le blond puis la regarda et hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Malefoy.

\- Hm ?

\- Fais-lui le moindre mal et je t'en ferais passer l'envie avec des sortilèges dont tu n'as même pas idée, dit Harry.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils et Hermione lui tapota le genou.

\- Substitut de grand-frère, dit-elle, amusée.

\- Deal ? dit Harry.

\- Deal.

Le Gryffondor posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione puis s'en alla. Celle-ci le regarda quitter la Grande Salle puis se tourna vers Malefoy dont le regard était perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée.

\- Une Noise pour tes pensées…

\- Oh, non, elles ne sont pas intéressantes, crois-moi… répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

Hermione le bourra gentiment de l'épaule.

\- Aller… Il doit bien avoir un petit secret sous cette crinière peroxydée…

\- Je ne suis pas décoloré, grommela Malefoy.

\- Peut-être, mais apparemment tu es susceptible…

Hermione perdit son sourire et s'éloigna légèrement du Serpentard avec sa tasse de thé dans les mains. Malefoy soupira et s'excusa.

\- Je suis juste un peu à cran, c'est rien, je suis désolé, Granger…

\- Mouais. Tu réagis surtout trop vite et tu es trop fier, la plupart du temps, pour t'excuser sincèrement. Une fois de plus ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir.

Hermione se tut et but un peu de thé. Malefoy l'observa du coin de l'œil. Malgré toutes les méchancetés dont il l'avait accablée ces dernières années, il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas si vilaine que ça, en fait. Elle était une jeune fille de quinze ans, presque une femme, plus que ses camarades, sans aucun doute, et même si elle semblait privilégier les études à sa personne, elle restait une fille.

\- Est-ce que j'ai droit à une seconde chance ? demanda alors Malefoy.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Une seconde chance pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il posa sa tasse sur la margelle de la cheminée et se tourna vers la brunette en tendant la main.

\- Drago Malefoy, dit-il. À qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle sourit ensuite et prit la main du blond dans la sienne.

\- Hermione Granger, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Elle pouffa alors et Malefoy émit un bref rire. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au coin du feu, à discuter de leurs vies respectives et, étrangement, Malefoy démontra qu'il en savait bien plus que soupçonné sur les Moldus et leur monde. Il y était même allé, à plusieurs reprises, en cachette de son père.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Chapitre 2**

.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient rentrés chez leurs parents, le lendemain du vingt-cinq décembre. En fait, les trois quarts de l'école s'étaient vidés et même s'il restait les deux délégations et une poignée d'élèves de Poudlard, la Grande Salle était plutôt vide aujourd'hui.

Assise à la table de Gryffondor, Hermione soupira. Elle avait finalement décidé de repousser les révisions jusqu'à la rentrée, mais sans passer son temps à réviser, elle s'ennuyait. Elle était donc en train de lire un bon vieux roman Moldu, celui qu'elle avait déjà lu six fois et qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur.

\- T'es toute seule ?

Hermione sursauta et leva la tête. Malefoy se tenait dans l'allée, entre les tables de Pouffsouffle et de Gryffondor.

\- Comme tu le vois… Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

\- Eh bien vois-tu, Granger, à Pré-au-Lard, actuellement, il y a un cirque…

Hermione haussa un sourcil et un sourire étira sa bouche.

\- Tu te moques de moi…

\- Non, répondit le blond en croisant les bras, amusé. Un cirque s'est installé cette nuit et j'allais y aller, quand je me suis demandé si tu ne voulais pas y aller, toi aussi…

\- Fais une belle phrase et j'aviserais, répondit Hermione en tirant la langue.

Haussant un sourcil, Malefoy esquissa un rictus diabolique. Sa nouvelle amie voulait apparemment jouer, eh bien, il allait jouer avec elle. Il recula d'un pas, replia son bras gauche sur ses reins, et posa sa main droite sur son torse avant de s'incliner presque à angle droit.

\- Miss Granger, puis-je vous inviter à m'accompagner au cirque cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton ampoulé à souhait.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire mais elle finit par pouffer et son rire éclata dans la grand pièce vide. Elle se leva et contourna la table. Elle se jeta au cou du blond qui la serra contre lui brièvement, rigolant lui aussi, puis il la repoussa et elle s'excusa.

\- Désolée.

\- Bah, je vais m'y faire… Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! La dernière fois que je suis allé au cirque, j'avais cinq ou six ans !

\- Oui, mais c'était un cirque Moldu, dit Malefoy en lui prenant la main. Là, c'est un cirque sorcier et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux !

Tous deux quittèrent ensuite le château, après s'être munis de leurs capes, et descendirent à pied jusqu'au village. À cent mètres de l'entrée, on entendait déjà de la musique et Hermione sourit. Elle jeta un regard à Malefoy et lui trouva un air heureux. Cela l'étonna. En général, quand quelqu'un se force à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas, avec une personne qui ne lui plaît pas qui plus est, dès que celle-ci a le dos tourné, la personne se renfrogne et quand elle fait face à la personne méprisée, elle s'efforce d'être contente et de s'amuser. Malefoy ne sachant pas que la Gryffondor le regardait, il n'avait, s'il n'était pas sincère, pas à se forcer à sourire et à regarder partout comme un enfant de six ans. C'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait et cela étonna Hermione. Elle décida cependant de faire comme si de rien n'était et elle l'entraîna un peu plus rapidement jusqu'à l'immense chapiteau rouge vif qui se dressait dans un champ aux abords du village.

\- Aller, viens !

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant comme une gamine et Malefoy la regarda avec un sourcil haussé, surpris. Il sourit et la rejoignit devant le caissier.

\- C'est gratuit pour les élèves de Poudlard, aujourd'hui, dit l'homme dans sa guérite en bois.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna le Serpentard. Eh bien deux places, alors, dit-il quand le caissier eut hoché la tête pour confirmer.

\- Tenez, les jeunes, amusez-vous bien.

\- Merci, Monsieur, répondit Hermione en lui décochant un sourire.

L'homme lui fit miroir puis le jeune couple pénétra sous l'immense chapiteau qui, une fois n'est pas coutume dans le monde magique, avait la même taille dehors que dedans.

.

\- C'est immense !

\- Et même pas arrangé avec la magie !

Hermione entraîna Malefoy vers un bout de banc libre et ils y prirent place. Ils remarquèrent de nombreux élèves de Poudlard amassés ici et là, mais pas de trace de Ron et Harry. Hermione s'imagina qu'ils devaient être sur le terrain de Quidditch, à profiter du soleil.

\- À ton avis, ce sera magique ou basique ? demanda la jeune femme à Malefoy.

\- Magique, je pense. Un cirque pour Moldus dans un village de sorciers, ce serait étrange, non ?

\- Oui, sans doute, mais même les cirques Moldus ont leur propre magie, tu sais ?

\- Hm, tu m'en diras tant.

\- Je ferais mieux, un jour, je t'y emmènerais, grincheux.

\- Grincheux ? répéta Malefoy.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer, la lumière s'éteignit brusquement et tout le chapiteau fut plongé dans le noir total. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et soudain, une petite lueur bleue apparut. Dans ce noir total, tous les regards se rivèrent instantanément dessus et Hermione, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement le noir, saisit la main de Malefoy dans la sienne.

La boule de lumière flottait au centre du cercle de sable et soudain, elle enfla, comme un cœur qui battait. À la troisième pulsation, quelque chose s'échappa et s'envola. Un autre jet d'étincelles apparut un peu après et s'évanouit dans le noir. Bientôt, la sphère bleue se mit à pulser si fort que les étincelles jaillissaient sans même s'interrompre. Soudain, elle explosa et tout le monde poussa un cri de surprise puis des expressions d'admiration montèrent quand un projecteur éclaira une femme habillée d'une immense robe blanche qui traînait derrière elle.

\- C'est une Vélane ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, répondit Malefoy. Sinon, tous les hommes seraient déjà conquis…

\- Tu as raison, j'avais oublié ce détail… Oh !

La femme au centre du cercle de sable, leva soudain les bras et déploya des ailes blanches, immaculées, immenses.

\- Une Harpie ! souffla Malefoy.

Il se pencha en avant et Hermione serra sa main sur la sienne. Il lui jeta un regard en biais puis reporta son attention sur la créature qui s'était mise à danser, et sa longue robe blanche n'en étant en fait pas une. C'était sa queue ! Une queue longue, épaisse, couverte de plumes blanches scintillantes.

Le public était sous le charme. La douce musique enveloppait les cœurs les plus sensibles et les mouvements souples de la créature étaient divins.

\- Je connais cette musique, dit Hermione au bout de quelques minutes. Mais, oui, c'est le Lac des Cygnes !

\- Le quoi ?

\- Une musique classique Moldue, répondit la Gryffondor. Des danseuses étoiles vouent leur vie entière pour pouvoir faire ce ballet !

Soudain, la Harpie s'écroula sur le sol et cacha sa tête avec ses bras. La musique s'éteignit puis la lumière fut tamisée et le public explosa en applaudissements et en sifflements. Des roses et des peluches atterrirent sur le sable et la Harpie se releva ensuite en saluant la foule avant de repartir dans les coulisses en trottinant…

.

Le spectacle dura près de deux heures et quand le grand final avec tous les animaux et tous les intervenants prit fin sur un feu d'artifice qui illumina le chapiteau, le public se leva et se mit à taper des pieds, à applaudir, à siffler. Des centaines d'objets tombèrent autour des gens présents dans le cercle de sable et certains les ramassèrent en souriant, agitant la main à qui mieux mieux.

Puis le public commença à se diriger vers la sortie et, sans lâcher la main de Malefoy – elle l'avait, du reste, tenue pendant toute la représentation –, Hermione fut projetée dehors par la foule. Malefoy et elle s'éloignèrent aussitôt du flux et s'approchèrent d'un stand de boissons.

\- C'était splendide ! dit la Gryffondor. Merci, Malefoy ! Merci de tout mon cœur !

\- C'était rien, Granger, répondit le blond avec modestie.

\- Et il est modeste avec ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme en rigolant.

Ils se firent servir de la Bierraubeurre bien fraîche et s'éloignèrent un peu pour laisser la place aux clients suivants. Ils avisèrent un bout de mur et s'y assirent. Hermione se pencha alors et embrassa le blond sur la joue.

\- Arrête, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je vais finir par y croire…

\- Oh, Malefoy, c'était juste pour te remercier, ça n'avait aucun sous-entendu.

Hermione lui tira la langue et le blond pouffa. La Gryffondor soupira alors profondément et regarda autour d'elle en buvant sa Bierraubeurre. Elle reconnut de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, même s'ils étaient bien moins nombreux qu'avant Noël, et l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la voir assise près de Malefoy, le plus naturellement du monde, ne la traversa même pas. À sa grande surprise, elle trouva parfaitement normal d'être là, avec le Serpentard, à siroter une boisson fraîche, après avoir passé les deux dernières heures à regarder évoluer des danseurs et des animaux sur une piste de cirque.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que je vais te donner ce qui reste de ton cadeau…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que je devais…

Hermione baissa le nez et appuya son verre sur ses genoux. Elle opina puis se tourna vers le blond.

\- Je vais te le donner en entier parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-elle.

\- Comment ça, un mauvais pressentiment ? Sur quoi ?

La brunette se mordit la lèvre.

\- Sur toi et moi.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Hm, non, bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, tu es un garçon, c'est normal…

\- Explique au lieu de répondre sur ce ton, répliqua le blond, soudain agacé. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as convaincue que je suis irrécupérable ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle regarda droit devant elle et Malefoy observa son profil. Une pensée le traversa mais il la repoussa. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer des choses, il voulait qu'elle parle.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, l'encouragea-t-il. Granger, je ne comprends rien…

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre puis souffla par le nez et pivota vers le blond.

\- Je suis en train de m'habituer à tout ça, dit-elle. À toi, à ta gentillesse, à tes… cadeaux.

Elle montra le cirque et la Bierraubeurre et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, reprit-elle. Ça ne peut que finir mal.

Malefoy se gratta le menton et posa son verre sur le muret entre eux. Il prit celui d'Hermione de ses mains et le posa à côté du sien. Il se tourna ensuite vers la brunette et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Hermione tenta aussitôt de reculer, instinctivement mais Malefoy la retint.

\- Je ne vais rien faire de stupide, dit-il. Je veux juste éclaircir les choses entre nous, Granger, parce que visiblement, tu crains quelque chose.

\- Je ne…

\- Laisse-moi finir.

\- Bien… Désolée.

Malefoy opina brièvement et regarda les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées pour en faire des mots puis il se lança.

\- Écoute, Granger, quand tu m'as subtilisé mon cadeau de Noël, j'étais hors de moi, furieux que quelqu'un comme toi ait osé me faire ça, à moi, et puis tu m'as collé ces pièces dans la main et me souhaitant un Joyeux Noël et ça m'a fait cogiter.

\- Ravie que ça ait servi à quelque chose…

\- Ouais. Ça m'a fait cogiter et je pensais à tout ça quand je suis entré dans la bibliothèque… Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, mais plutôt sur un prof ou Mrs Pince, et quand je t'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de tourner les talons. Tu m'avais humilié devant quelqu'un, et ça ne passait pas.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle récupéra ses mains en sentant la pression de celles du blond se défaire, et comme il ne continuait pas, elle lui posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Il y a un truc qui est en train de se passer entre nous, dit-elle. Je l'ai déclenché sans le vouloir, sur le coup de la colère, mais maintenant, ça me terrifie…

\- Granger, ça s'appelle de l'amitié… répondit Malefoy.

\- Oui, je sais, mais… Malefoy, je suis une fille de Moldus et toi tu es un sorcier, je suis une Gryffondor et toi un Serpentard… Rien ne nous relie, pas même nos notes ou notre façon de voir les choses…

\- Ça c'est normal, les filles et les garçons ont une façon très personnelle de voir les choses, dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! répliqua Hermione en lui donnant un coup sur le bras, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire pour autant. Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie que tout ça devienne quelque chose que je serais incapable de gérer…

\- Tu es amie avec Potter et Weasley et tu es en train de me dire que tu ne seras pas capable de gérer notre amitié ?

Hermione pinça la bouche.

\- « Notre » amitié, comme tu dis, me fait peur parce que je ne te connais pas… dit-elle. Je ne te connais pas et j'ai peur qu'en apprenant à te connaître, je… eh bien, je te trouve à mon goût, finalement.

Malefoy comprit aussitôt.

\- Oh, je vois ! Bien sûr, c'est évident ! Tu as peur qu'on finisse par sortir ensemble, toi et moi, c'est ça ?

Hermione baissa le nez en rougissant. Malefoy rigola doucement. Il lui prit alors le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Granger, je suis _fiancé_ … dit-il.

\- Tu ne l'es plus, Daphné m'a clairement dit que c'était terminé entre vous, répondit Hermione en le repoussant.

Malefoy se détourna.

\- Elle n'a pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire, répondit-il un peu durement. Elle m'épousera quand nous sortirons de Poudlard, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et déglutit.

\- C'est… ignoble, dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Granger, où tu vas ?

\- Je rentre, Malefoy. On n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. J'ai passé un super moment, merci, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu auras ton coffret sur ton lit quand tu rentreras.

Et la brunette se détourna et s'éloigna. Malefoy la regarda, abasourdi, puis sauta sur ses pieds et la rejoignit. Il lui prit le coude et l'entraîna derrière le chapiteau du cirque qui se remplissait de nouveau.

\- Lâche-moi ! couina Hermione.

Malefoy obéit et Hermione le regarda, fâchée.

\- Écoute, dit le blond en lui reprenant les mains. Je sais que savoir que Daphné et moi on va se marier contre notre gré te répugne, mais c'est comme ça, Granger. Tu ne peux rien y faire, d'accord ? Ce sont les traditions qui veulent ça, et même moi je ne pourrais pas faire changer d'avis mes parents…

\- Quand on veut, on peut ! récita Hermione.

\- Les proverbes Moldus n'ont pas leur place chez les sorciers et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

Malefoy soupira et la lâcha. Hermione le regarda un moment puis se détourna et prit la direction du château sans que le Serpentard ne cherche à la rattraper de nouveau.

.

Hermione arriva sur le perron du château toute essoufflée. Elle avait marché vite, agacée, et lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand hall, elle tomba nez à nez avec Daphné Greengrass qui discutait avec ses amies de Serpentard. Inspirant, la jeune femme s'approcha du groupe.

\- Salut Greengrass, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Daphné regarda ses trois amies, surprise, puis hocha la tête et se leva en suivant Hermione un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je viens de planter Malefoy devant le cirque, répondit la brunette.

Daphné esquissa un sourire et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oh, simplement que toi et lui vous alliez marier à la fin de Poudlard… répondit Hermione vaguement.

Les mains de Daphné glissèrent de ses hanches comme elle pâlissait.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? dit-elle.

\- Non. Il avait l'air très sérieux…

Daphné posa une main sur son front en s'éloignant d'un pas. Elle regarda ses amies, inquiètes, puis revint vers Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te confier une mission ?

\- Ça dépend de son contenu…

Daphné se mordit la lèvre.

\- Écoute Granger, je ne peux pas épouser Malefoy à la fin de Poudlard, dit-elle. Je pensais avoir été claire quand on en a discuté, après le bal…

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Oui… J'ai officiellement rompu nos fiançailles, j'en ai parlé avec mes parents, ils ont été d'accord et sont déjà en train de me chercher un autre fiancé sur lequel j'aurais mon mot à dire…

Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Malefoy et toi…

\- Avons été fiancés sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne connaisse l'autre, quand nous étions enfants. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même classe, nos parents nous ont mis au courant et au début, j'ai accepté sans broncher mais maintenant, je connais Malefoy et je sais comment il se comporte avec les autres et notamment les filles… Je ne veux pas d'un mari volage, en aucune façon !

Hermione se mordit la joue.

\- C'était quoi, ta mission ?

\- De… parler à Malefoy ? grimaça Daphné.

La brunette tiqua. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis soupira.

\- Écoute, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dit-elle. Et normalement, j'aurais refusé, mais il se trouve que j'ai quelque chose qui appartient à Malefoy…

\- Le coffret, oui, il m'en a parlé, répondit Daphné.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui… Il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour le récupérer, même si ça prend des années… J'ai cru halluciner en entendant ça…

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour quelle raison ? dit Daphné en souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais tout simplement parce que Drago Malefoy est parfaitement incapable d'être constant dans quelque chose ! Il commence quelque chose et fini par laisser tomber quand ça ne va pas dans son sens ou qu'il n'y arrive pas ! Quand il ne demande pas carrément à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pour lui…

Hermione grimaça de nouveau et soudain, le visage de Daphné changea d'expression et Hermione pivota. Malefoy se tenait devant elles, immobile, les mains dans les poches, surpris et un peu peiné d'avoir surpris une conversation dont il était le principal sujet.

Regardant le blond, Hermione fronça les sourcils puis lui tourna le dos et Daphné la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il s'en va, dit-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux mais il a l'air… misérable.

Un silence passa et Daphné reprit :

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu as peut-être une ouverture avec lui…

\- Une… ouverture ? Daphné, je suis une Née-Moldue ET une Gryffondor, tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse !

\- Tu es tout ça, oui, mais depuis que tu lui as piqué son cadeau de Noël, il agit bizarrement… On dirait qu'il veut se racheter une conscience et… Ça ne changera rien à ma décision, qu'on soit bien claires, mais ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur, surtout s'il a entendu ce que je disais de lui…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Malefoy avait disparu. Elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'il faisait des gros efforts pour lui plaire afin qu'elle lui rendre des pièces de son coffret, mais est-ce que c'était sincère ou est-ce qu'il faisait ça pour lui faire plaisir, à elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, dit alors Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est sincère, ou si c'est un écran de fumée et que dès qu'il aura tout son coffret, il redeviendra comme avant Noël.

Daphné haussa les épaules en retour.

\- J'ai beau avoir été fiancée à lui, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça… On se fréquentait un peu, mais je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas non plus… Ce mariage est voué à l'échec, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé l'annulation des fiançailles… Mais ce que tu m'as dit m'inquiète… Si sa famille refuse de rompre les fiançailles, le mariage aura lieu, que je sois d'accord ou non…

Hermione secoua mollement la tête.

\- Je trouve cette pratique tout simplement inhumaine ! grogna-t-elle. C'est comme obliger deux personnes à se reproduire parce qu'elles ont les meilleurs gènes qui existent… C'est ignoble.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, répondit Daphné. Certains mariages arrangés finissent bien, et ils sont heureux, leur famille aussi… Mais il arrive beaucoup plus souvent que ça ne se passe pas comme imaginé par les parents, c'est un fait.

Hermione opina, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler, dit-elle alors. Mais ne t'attend pas à un miracle.

\- Non, je sais bien, mais si tu y arrives, cela nous évitera à tous les deux une longue vie malheureuse, Hermione…

\- Je sais bien…

Daphné posa une main sur son bras et serra les doigts. Hermione inclina la tête et prit ensuite la direction que le Serpentard avait prise pour s'éloigner des deux jeunes femmes.

.

Les pas silencieux d'Hermione sur les épais tapis qui décoraient les couloirs de Poudlard, n'alertèrent pas Malefoy, assis sur un banc, sous une grande peinture d'un paysage de lande battu par les vents.

Le blond était là, le dos rond, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains serrées, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il regardait le sol, détaillant sans doute les dessins du tapis, et quand Hermione s'assit près de lui sans un bruit, il se contenta d'un soupir.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, Hermione pouvait ressentir le florilège d'émotions qui se battait à l'intérieur de Serpentard. Il était largué et il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer… D'un côté, Daphné ne voulait plus de lui et l'avait fait savoir à ses parents, et de l'autre, il commençait à s'enticher de celle qui jusqu'à maintenant, avait toujours été son ennemie.

Un long silence passa avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à le briser. Ce fut Malefoy. Il se redressa et glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci croisa ses doigts aux siens sans un mot et le blond soupira.

\- Je dois faire quoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne lis pas dans les pensées… répondit doucement Hermione.

\- Non, mais tu sais de quoi je parle…

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, dit-elle. Moi, ou Daphné ?

Malefoy déglutit et inspira profondément.

\- C'est une question à double sens, dit-il.

\- Pas nécessairement, cela dépend du point de vue de l'autre et de ses pensées…

Hermione dodelina alors de la tête et serra ses doigts.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas la personne la plus à même de partager ta vie, Malefoy, ne serait-ce que par mes origines, pour commencer, dit-elle. Même pendant quelques jours, mais, et à moins que tu ne sois un très bon comédien, tu as su attirer ma confiance ces derniers jours… Seulement, tu es loin d'être facile à vivre, tu sais ? Tu es borné et arrogant, tu prends les gens de haut et ça, ça agace. Tu penses que le monde est à tes pieds parce que tu es un Malefoy, mais tu sais, tu es comme tout le monde…

Malefoy se redressa et tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit étrangement.

\- Ben oui… Tu vas aux toilettes, comme tout le monde !

Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis soudain, ronfla et Hermione sourit en pinçant les lèvres avant de sourire pour de bon.

\- C'est stupide ça ! s'esclaffa le Serpentard.

\- Mais c'est vrai, répondit Hermione. Même la Reine va aux toilettes, tu sais ?

Malefoy rigola puis se calma et secoua la tête.

\- Non Granger, tu es sérieuse ? Daphné, ou toi ?

Hermione cessa de rire et rangea son sourire.

\- Ça fait une semaine, Malefoy, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose sur nos vies respectives, mais contrairement à Daphné qui ne veut clairement pas de toi, moi j'ai commencé à apprendre à te connaître… Et tu n'as pas un si mauvais fond que ça, je pense.

\- Rencontre mon père et tu le sauras, répliqua le blond en se levant.

Hermione le regarda en pinçant la bouche.

\- Tu le crains, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Qui ? Mon père ? Bien entendu, Granger, comme tous les enfants craignent leurs parents ! répondit Malefoy en faisant volte-face.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crains pas mes parents, dit-elle. Je les aime, je les adore, ils sont mes parents et mes amis… Je peux tout dire à ma mère, moins à mon père parce qu'il est un garçon mais…

Elle se tut et Malefoy serra les mâchoires.

\- Mes parents ne me frappent pas, si tu veux tout savoir, dit-il alors. J'ai peut-être reçu un ou deux coups de canne quand j'étais petit, mais mon père n'a jamais recommencé. Malgré leurs airs coincés, ils sont de bons parents, d'accord ?

\- Je n'en doute pas mais…

\- Et oui, leur mariage a été arrangé, oui ils ne s'aimaient pas au début, ils se détestaient même, mais au fil du temps, ma mère a appris à aimer mon père, elle a appris à gérer sa colère et ses défauts, à lui trouver des qualités, et c'est ce que fera Daphné.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle se leva alors lentement et opina.

\- Daphné, donc. Très bien, dit-elle. Je te pensais plus mature que ça, tu sais ?

\- Mature ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Moi si, répondit Hermione en lui jetant un regard acéré. Daphné Greengrass _ne veut pas de toi_ , Drago Malefoy ! Ses parents sont déjà en train de lui chercher un autre fiancé sur lequel elle aura un droit de regard ! Si tu la forces à t'épouser, elle sera malheureuse tout le reste de sa vie et une femme malheureuse ne met pas d'enfants au monde, Malefoy !

Le ton de la brunette avait grimpé en flèche, sa colère aussi. Elle ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi, elle n'éprouvait aucune sorte de jalousie envers Daphné, au contraire, elle avait plutôt pitié d'elle et de l'avenir malheureux qui se dessinait devant elle.

\- Arrête ! Toutes les femmes ont des enfants un jour ou l'autre ! C'est comme ça ! répliqua Malefoy en agitant le bras. Et Daphné aussi, qu'elle le veuille ou non !

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Hermione recula d'un pas, choquée.

\- Tu… commença-t-elle.

Elle serra ensuite les mâchoires et tourna les talons. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue et elle partit le long du couloir à grandes enjambées.

\- Granger ! appela le blond. Granger !

Mais Hermione resta sourde à ses appels et s'engouffra dans le premier passage secret qu'elle trouva. Elle n'alla cependant pas plus loin et s'arrêta quelques mètres après l'entrée en s'appuyant contre le mur crasseux. Elle tomba alors sur un genou puis s'assit dans la poussière en sanglotant. Des nerfs, elle en avait toujours eut, mais là, c'était trop. L'éducation de Malefoy était bien trop différente de la sienne, et de toutes les façons ! Ne venait-il pas à l'instant de sous-entendre qu'il forcerait Daphné à avoir un enfant, qu'elle le veuille ou non ? En lui faisant quoi ? En la violant ? En abusant de sa propre femme simplement pour reconduire son foutu sang pur ? Alors c'était ça la vie de couple chez les sorciers riches ?

Hermione eut un violent haut-le-cœur et refoula sa nausée en se relevant. Elle reprit son chemin, les jambes flageolantes, et retourna à Gryffondor d'un pas vif. Là, elle attrapa son calepin et un crayon, écrivit un court mot à Daphné, puis le jeta dehors avec la chouette de Lavande. Elle plongea ensuite sous son lit, tira sa malle et récupéra le set d'écriture de Malefoy. Elle le rassembla, le mit dans un sac puis descendit dans le hall d'entrée, jusqu'à l'entrée présumée de Serpentard. Elle dénicha rapidement un Serpentard et lui demanda, un peu rudement, de remettre ça à Malefoy ou alors de le déposer sur son lit. Le Serpentard voulu répliquer mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle lui colla le sac en papier dans les bras et tourna les talons, tendue comme un arc.

.

Quand Malefoy rentra à Serpentard, après le dîner, il trouva Blaise vautré dans un canapé avec un livre.

\- Salut, Drake, dit-il. T'as un paquet sur ton lit.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi mon hibou ne me l'a pas amené ?

\- Parce qu'il a été livré par Brett…

\- Brett ?

\- Oui, de cinquième année… dit Blaise en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Hm. Et c'est quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je ne fouille pas les affaires des copains…

Malefoy grogna puis descendit dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard et entra dans celui des quatrièmes années. Il vit aussitôt le sac en papier marron posé sur son lit et s'approcha, intrigué. Il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier puisqu'il avait été déposé là par l'un de ses camarades, mais il n'était quand même pas tout à fait rassuré ; ça pouvait être un piège d'une admiratrice jalouse, par exemple…

Malgré son appréhension, le jeune homme s'approcha de son lit et, du bout de l'index, bras tendu, tira sur le sac en papier qui se renversa sur le lit. Son contenu, visiblement lourd, bascula dans la foulée et s'ouvrit en répandant son contenu sur la courtepointe verte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Malefoy s'approcha et retourna le sac en papier. Il reconnut immédiatement le set d'écriture « volé » par Hermione la veille de Noël et il serra les mâchoires. Sa dispute avec la Gryffondor résonna dans sa tête et il inspira profondément. Juste avant de tourner les talons, elle avait commencé une phrase, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement choquée, mais même s'il s'était rendu compte de son brusque trouble, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait provoqué. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de maladroit ? Est-ce qu'elle avait compris quelque chose dans une phrase qu'il avait prononcée ?

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, mais pas ce soir. Malgré les apparences, il avait lui aussi appris à connaître Hermione Granger, et il avait compris que, comme toutes les filles quand elles se mettent en colère, il leur faut un petit temps pour décompresser et se remettre de leurs émotions. Il décida donc d'attendre le lendemain après-midi, pour aller lui parler, histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses un peu plus et ne pas risquer la gifle… ou l'esclandre en public, deux choses dont il avait une sainte horreur.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Chapitre 3**

.

\- Non, Harry, il n'a rien fait.

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je te sens particulièrement remontée ces derniers temps…

\- Je le suis, contre Malefoy, oui, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Agacée, Hermione pressa le pas et entra dans la salle de Métamorphose. McGonagall lui jeta un regard en biais et la jeune femme alla s'asseoir à sa place sans ajouter un mot pour Harry qui s'assit derrière elle, près de Ron.

La Métamorphose était une matière qu'elle aimait, mais ce matin, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça et ruminait plutôt sa dispute avec Malefoy. En effet, c'était la rentrée, le deux janvier, un vendredi, et leur accrochage datait de samedi après-midi… une semaine plus tôt. Toute la journée du lendemain dimanche, Hermione avait cru que le Serpentard allait venir la voir pour, sinon s'excuser, la remercier de lui avoir rendu son cadeau de Noël, mais non. Il ne lui envoya pas un seul message, et ne fit aucun signe pouvant indiquer à la Gryffondor qu'il désirait lui parler. La semaine s'écoula donc sans aucun changement et cela conforta Hermione dans son idée que Drago Malefoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon prétentieux et arrogant qui se détourne des gens une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, en l'occurrence, son set d'écriture.

Allait-il se comporter de la même manière avec Daphné ? Après l'avoir forcée à l'épouser, puis à lui donner un héritier, allait-il se détourner d'elle et la laisser moisir dans une immense maison sans aucune amie pour lui changer les idées ?

\- Miss Granger, je vous saurais gré de suivre un peu le cours.

La voix de McGonagall tira la jeune femme de ses pensées et elle s'excusa. Elle répondit juste à la question que lui posa le professeur puis elle retourna à ses pensées et McGonagall soupira.

.

À la fin du cours, cependant, elle retint la Gryffondor et lui demanda de rester assise en attendant que ses camarades quittent la classe. Hermione réalisa trop tard que Malefoy était lui aussi présent dans la pièce et quand elle lui tourna le dos après lui avoir jeté un regard meurtrier, McGonagall décida d'intervenir.

\- Bien, c'est le premier jour de la rentrée, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Et ce que je constate d'emblée, c'est que mes deux meilleurs élèves sont distraits. Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, Madame, s'empressa de répondre Hermione en se détournant. Je peux partir, j'ai un cours.

\- Je sais, Miss Granger, répondit McGonagall. Mais non, vous ne pouvez pas partir. Monsieur Malefoy, que se passe-t-il ?

Le Serpentard resta silencieux et McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

\- Écoutez-moi, tous les deux, dit-elle en appuyant ses mains sur son bureau de chaque côté d'elle. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, et des disputes, j'en ai connues bien plus que vous deux. Vous pensiez sans doute être discrets mais il n'en est rien. Tout le château est au courant de vous avez tenté de devenir amis. Ce qui ne me semble plus être le cas, aujourd'hui…

Malefoy jeta un regard en biais à Hermione puis soupira par le nez et posa son sac sur le bureau le plus proche.

\- En effet, Madame, dit-il. Ce n'est plus le cas. Il semblerait que nos éducations respectives ne soient pas compatibles. J'ai été élevé d'une certaine façon, elle d'une autre, ça s'arrête là.

Hermione pinça la bouche. Toute la semaine elle avait été en colère, agacée, mais elle avait tenté de se maîtriser, seulement là, ce n'était plus possible.

\- Parce que tu crois que sous-entendre que tu vas abuser de ta propre femme pour avoir un héritier, ça mérite un « Ça s'arrête là » ? demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall, surprise. De quoi parlez-vous ? Monsieur Malefoy, sont-ce vos paroles ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama le blond. Granger, tu devrais te faire réviser la cervelle, tu as un sérieux problème !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est moi qui ait un problème ?! répliqua Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

Elle le bouscula des deux mains et Malefoy recula d'un pas, surpris.

\- Tu vas forcer Daphné à t'épouser parce que tu as été élevé de travers ! Elle ne veut pas de toi, tu entends ? Elle te déteste, Malefoy ! Et elle n'est pas la seule ! Tu es un être abject, incapable d'avoir la moindre compassion pour qui que ce soit ! Ton père t'a mal élevé !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! répondit le Serpentard. Je suis bien mieux élevé que n'importe qui ici dans ce château, toi y compris ! Tu es une folle, tu crois que le mariage c'est quand deux personnes unissent leur vie parce qu'ils s'aiment ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Un mariage c'est juste un moyen utile de continuer un illustre nom tel que le mien !

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je… tenta McGonagall.

\- Tu es odieux, Malefoy ! hurla Hermione en couvrant les paroles de son professeur. Tu ne te rends même pas compte des horreurs que tu dis !

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de la jeune femme et, reculant d'un pas, elle lui décocha une gifle qui résonna dans la salle vide.

\- Tu es un monstre, ignoble et méprisable ! hurla-t-elle en récupérant son sac. Je souhaite que tu ailles brûler en enfer !

Elle quitta ensuite la salle à grandes enjambées en sanglotant bruyamment. Elle claqua la porte de la pièce et le silence revint aussitôt.

Soufflant par le nez, McGonagall se tourna vers Malefoy qui regardait son sac, les mâchoires serrées. Lentement, elle le vit s'asseoir et il pressa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche et son nez. Un sanglot lui échappa et ses épaules se mirent à trembler de fureur.

\- Calmez-vous, Drago, dit doucement McGonagall. Reprenez vos nerfs, vous êtes un homme, vous ne devez pas montrer que ses paroles vous ont blessées.

\- C'est pourtant le cas ! répliqua le blond en frappant la table du poing.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi avoir dit cela ? Pourquoi avoir dit que le mariage n'était qu'au final, un moyen reconnu par le Ministère d'abuser de sa femme ?

Malefoy regarda McGonagall avec surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça… ?

\- Non, pas ainsi, mais vous l'avez sous-entendu… soupira la Directrice de Gryffondor. Miss Granger a été choquée par vos paroles, et moi aussi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Lucius vous a mal élevé, mais il est certain qu'il y a de grosses lacunes dans votre éducation et qu'elles se heurtent à l'éducation Moldue de Miss Granger.

\- Mon père a fait les choses correctement, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'insulter…

McGonagall croisa les bras.

\- Je ne l'ai pas insulté, Drago, loin de là… Seulement, l'éducation qu'il vous a donnée est désuète. Elle aurait pu passer il y a cent ans, admettons, mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, les gens ne se marient plus parce qu'il faut faire des enfants pour assurer un avenir à un nom, mais parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils ont envie de finir leur vie ensemble. Les enfants viennent par la suite, éventuellement. Penser que la femme n'est qu'un objet appartenant à un homme et dont il peut disposer à loisir, est une grave erreur, une erreur qui peut coûter très cher à l'homme. Combien de femmes ont assassiné leur époux parce qu'il ne leur apportait pas la considération qu'elles méritaient ? Des milliers, Drago. Des milliers de femmes dans l'histoire, lasses d'être considérées comme de vulgaires – pardonnez-moi l'expression – défouloirs, se sont rebellées et ont décidé de reprendre leur vie en main. Hermione Granger n'est pas une femme a qui ont met une laisse et une muselière, et à qui on ordonne d'ouvrir les cuisses.

Malefoy serra les mâchoires.

\- Et Miss Greengrass non plus, ajouta McGonagall. À ce propos, puisque nous en sommes là…

Le Serpentard regarda le professeur du coin de l'œil. Il l'observa farfouiller sur son bureau et finalement, en tirer une lettre agrafée à son enveloppe.

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a donné ceci, à vous remettre. Elle lui est destinée, mais elle vous mentionne, et il a jugé plus utile que vous lisiez par vous-même son contenu, dit McGonagall. Je pensais vous la remettre à la fin du cours, voilà qui est chose faite, même s'il y eut un petit interlude…

Elle pinça la bouche et tendit la lettre. Malefoy la prit presque avec hésitation et la survola rapidement.

\- Je… commença-t-il. C'est une lettre de mon père…

\- Oui, destinée au professeur Rogue.

\- Vous l'avez lu ?

\- Non, Monsieur Malefoy. Bien, à présent, veuillez quitter cette salle de classe, le prochain cours commence dans quelques minutes, vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades.

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête, récupéra son sac, y fourra la lettre puis quitta la pièce et McGonagall soupira profondément. L'entreprise d'Hermione, à savoir tenter de devenir amie avec Drago Malefoy, avait été pleine d'espoir et les professeurs n'avaient eu de cesse d'en discuter pendant toutes les vacances… Ils allaient tous être terriblement déçus que cela n'ait pas fonctionné à cause de l'étroitesse d'esprit de Malefoy…

.

Remontée comme un coucou, Hermione décida de sécher le cours suivant. Cela n'aurait de toute façon aucune incidence sur ses notes puisque c'était la Divination. Elle décida de donc passer l'heure à Gryffondor et elle prit le chemin le plus long pour y aller, aucun raccourci, que des escaliers et des couloirs interminables. Cela eut le mérite de la calmer mais malgré les minutes écoulées, la paume de sa main gauche la brûlait toujours. Elle avait giflé Malefoy, elle l'avait giflé, sans s'en rendre compte, sa main était partie toute seule, avec une telle force qu'il en avait eu la joue marquée…

La tirade du Serpentard résonna dans la tête de la Gryffondor. Il était devenu fou ? Comment pouvait-on dire une chose pareille ? Visiblement, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait et plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle se disait que tenter de le faire changer avait été une pure perte de temps.

Arrivée au pied des escaliers mouvants, Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par une silhouette qui semblait l'attendre. Elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier la personne et elle serra violemment les mâchoires.

\- T'espères quoi ? cracha-t-elle. Que je te fasse des excuses ?!

Hermione passa devant Malefoy sans s'arrêter et s'engagea sur le premier pan des escaliers mouvants. Malefoy ne bougea pas et Hermione s'arrêta sur la seconde marche de l'escalier. Ce pan était immobile si bien qu'elle resta là, lui tournant le dos, raide comme un piquet.

\- Lis, dit soudain le blond.

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil une feuille froissée apparaître et elle tourna la tête, intriguée. Sa colère retomba un peu, légèrement, remplacée par l'étonnement et un peu de curiosité, et elle pivota en prenant la feuille de parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une lettre de mon père, destinée à Rogue, mais dans laquelle on parle de moi, répondit le blond.

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et hésita. Elle lut le premier paragraphe sans vraiment en tenir compte, cherchant le prénom de Malefoy, et quand elle trouva, dans le second paragraphe, elle se fit plus attentive et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle à la fin de sa lecture.

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

Hermione relu le morceau de texte écrit avec tant de soin qu'on aurait dit un livre. Elle décida ensuite de le lire à voix haute pour mieux en comprendre le sens.

\- _Passons à présent à ce qui m'amène réellement à t'écrire, Severus, si tu le veux bien. Il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant, j'ai reçu un courrier des Greengrass, tu sais, la famille qui possède le grand manoir sur la rive nord de la Tamise ? Passons. Dans cette lettre, Enora m'informe que sa fille aurait l'intention de rompre ses fiançailles avec Drago. Il va sans dire que je ne puis l'accepter. L'intérêt de ce mariage est bien trop important, leur héritage magique et financier serait l'un des plus colossaux de toute l'Angleterre, et bien entendu, il profitera aussi bien à la famille que formeront mon fils et leur fille, qu'à la mienne ou celle des Greengrass. Cependant, Enora m'assure que sa fille voue une haine sans pareil à mon fils et qu'elle refuse obstinément de lui adresser, même un regard. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je ne compte pas rompre leurs fiançailles. Il se passera la même chose qu'avec Narcissa et moi à l'époque, ils vont se haïr quelques temps puis quand ils auront leur premier enfant, ils commenceront à s'aimer._

Hermione se tut et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Encore une fois, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que ce que dit ton père n'est pas exactement la même chose que tu as dite tout à l'heure devant McGonagall ? Qu'un mariage n'est rien d'autre qu'une manière officielle d'abuser de sa propre femme ? Et je ne parle pas physiquement, pour le coup, mais financièrement, moralement. Ton père ne t'a fiancé à Daphné Greengrass qu'uniquement parce qu'il lorgnait sur leur argent ! Il se contre-fiche de savoir si son fils sera heureux, s'il aura des enfants pour leur confier son héritage ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est l'argent, il n'en a jamais assez. Et pour en faire quoi ? Certainement l'injecter dans les finances de ses sombres activités!

Malefoy serra les mâchoires et rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules. Hermione se tourna face à lui et lui colla la lettre sur le torse en se penchant en avant.

\- Sois heureux, Drago Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. N'ayant pas le droit de l'y suivre, Malefoy se contenta de la regarder disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, avant de tourner les talons à son tour et de jeter la lettre dans le premier brasero qui pointa son nez.

.

Jetant son sac sur son lit, Hermione jura. Le père aussi bien que le fils, étaient irrécupérables ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu de choses aussi égoïstes ! Comment pouvait-on être à ce point obsédé par l'argent et le pouvoir et de ce fait, en oublier le bonheur de ses propres enfants ? Malefoy n'était pourtant pas un enfant accidentel, il avait été désiré, aimé, et c'était toujours le cas, alors pourquoi Lucius montrait-il aussi peu d'intérêt pour l'avenir de son unique enfant ?

Secouant la tête, Hermione remarqua une lettre posée sur son oreiller. Elle s'approcha et la prit. C'était de Daphné. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt et plissa le nez.

.

 _Je suis outrée d'apprendre tout ça, Granger, et je suis encore plus déterminée, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Malefoy, quoi qu'en disent ses parents. Je me contre-fiche de l'argent qu'ils peuvent avoir, de leur titre de Lord ou de je ne sais quoi. Ce que je veux c'est être amoureuse de mon mari jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, avoir des enfants et les regarder grandir en me disant qu'ils sont voulus, aimés, et qu'ils n'auront rien à se soucier avant d'en avoir l'âge. Je souhaite vraiment que tu parviennes à faire comprendre à Malefoy que son attitude est mauvaise. Il ne te mérite pas, tu es bien trop bonne pour lui. Mais c'est peut-être ça qu'il lui faut ? Quelqu'un qui le tire vers le bas, vers le monde normal, qui lui ouvre les yeux sur la vie comme elle est réellement ? Je te souhaite bien du courage si tu décides de te lancer là-dedans. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, mais si tu veux me parler, je reste à ta disposition. Daphné._

 _._

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Malefoy ne la méritait pas, c'était une évidence et elle se trouvait très naïve et prétentieuse d'avoir pu croire qu'elle, fille de Moldus, serait capable de le faire changer. Cependant, les mots de Daphné étaient clairs, elle pensait que c'était peut-être ça qu'il fallait au Serpentard, quelqu'un qui soit capable de le ramener sur le plancher des vaches quand il prenait de grands airs…

Hermione se gratta le front sous ses mèches entortillées. La soirée du Bal de Noël lui revint brusquement en tête et elle fronça les sourcils. Ça avait été une soirée inoubliable, il avait été tellement galant, tellement gentil… Même Harry et Ron avaient été jaloux de lui ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche tout ?

 _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop…_ songea la jeune femme avec amertume.

Hermione regarda la lettre toujours dans sa main et la tapota contre ses ongles. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa colère était retombée maintenant, mais elle avait trop de fierté pour aller voir Malefoy et s'excuser de s'être emportée comme ça devant un professeur. Elle avait trop de fierté pour retourner le voir tout court, d'ailleurs, même s'il avait fait un premier pas en venant lui montrer la lettre de son père.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il admet que j'ai raison ? demanda la Gryffondor à son propre reflet dans la vitre près d'elle. Est-ce qu'en me montrant cette lettre de son père, il tente de me faire comprendre qu'effectivement, j'avais raison sur son père et le fait qu'il ne lui a pas donné le bon exemple ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle regarda l'heure et soupira. Il restait plus d'une demi-heure de cours et elle savait que Malefoy était retourné en Divination. Elle se voyait mal aller l'attendre en bas de l'échelle, de plus qu'après, ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble ; les Serpentard partaient dehors avec Hagrid, et les Gryffondors allaient en Astronomie pour un cours en deux parties afin d'étudier d'immenses cartes du ciel pour ensuite, la nuit venue, tenter de retrouver les constellations et le nom des étoiles qui les composent…

.

À midi, la Gryffondor avait oublié le contenu de la lettre de Daphné, mais quand elle avait vu Malefoy entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, il lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit. Le pire cependant fut quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait, Malefoy détourna brusquement le regard et choisi une place dos à la table de Gryffondor. Hermione soupira par le nez. Elle reçut alors un coup de coude.

\- Dis donc, Mione, il s'est passé quoi avec Malefoy ? demanda Ginny. C'est le froid polaire entre vous deux…

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Gin, répondit Hermione.

\- Oh, bon, tu sais, je disais ça comme ça…

Douchée, Ginny se décala sur le banc et Ron s'installa entre elles sans un mot. Le déjeuner se déroula ensuite et à quatorze heures, les cours reprirent. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours communs tout l'après-midi, d'abord Potions, puis Sortilèges, ce qui n'enchanta pas Hermione car plus elle voyait Malefoy et plus elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir invectivé de cette manière alors qu'en fin de compte, il n'y était pour rien. Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi d'avoir Lucius Malefoy comme père, et encore moins d'avoir suivi l'éducation qu'il lui avait donnée…

Hermione décida cependant de laisser passer quelques jours et de voir si l'atmosphère entre eux restait à l'orage ou bien si elle redevenait progressivement normale.


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.

Février. Il faisait un froid glacial et tout était humide, aussi bien dehors que dedans. Et pourtant, la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se profilait. Personne ne savait en quoi elle allait consister mais c'est avec intérêt et étonnement que les élèves avaient regardé des ouvriers installer quatre immenses plates-formes hautes de dix mètres, au milieu du Lac Noir.

\- À ton avis, ça va servir à quoi ?

Hermione regarda passer les deux filles qui discutaient de la seconde tâche. Harry s'approcha alors et s'assit près d'elle dans l'escalier de marbre.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- À rien de spécial, et toi ? Tu as résolu l'énigme de l'œuf ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ça disait quoi déjà ? demanda la brunette.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond et agita ensuite l'index.

\- Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles, nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol. À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit, ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi. Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché. Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard, récita-t-il.

\- Tu le connais par cœur ? s'étonna la brunette.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je sais ce que ça veut dire… soupira Harry.

\- Tu devrais, la troisième tâche est à la fin du mois…

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules. Il regarda alors autour de lui et agita soudain le menton.

\- C'est fini entre vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qui et quoi ? demanda Hermione sans regarder ce qu'il lui montrait, de retour dans son livre.

\- Malefoy et toi…

Hermione haussa un sourcil puis regarda devant elle et haussa une épaule.

\- Il n'y avait rien, entre nous deux, d'une, dit-elle. Et deux, ce n'est qu'un égoïste arrogant et méprisable. Donc oui, c'est fini, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Harry prit un air choqué.

\- Ah ouais, à ce point-là ? dit-il, amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu passes de la cavalière énamourée à sa pire ennemie en quelques semaines ?

Hermione ronfla.

\- Nos éducations ne sont simplement pas compatibles, répondit-elle. Il a des idées bien arrêtées sur certaines choses, pas moi. Et vice-versa.

\- Ok… Et la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé, ça remonte à quand ?

\- Tu parles de la dernière fois où on s'est égueulés ou bien celle où on a discuté ?

Le ton d'Hermione était acide et Harry décida de ne pas insister. Il regarda vers Malefoy, qui était assis par terre, non loin de l'entrée supposée de Serpentard, en train de discuter avec ses amis en se passant une flasque de Xeres qu'ils avaient bien du mal à dissimuler malgré de gros efforts.

\- Tu devrais retenter, dit soudain Harry.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Lui parler…

\- Ok, et pourquoi ça te préoccupe comme ça, tout d'un coup ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien… répondit-il. Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange quand je le regarde…

\- Bah arrête, alors.

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde puis se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire, Mione, pour te mettre en pétard comme ça contre lui, mais je te connais, et je sais que la colère et toi, ça fait deux. Je sais que d'ordinaire, tu ne restes pas fâchée plus de deux ou trois jours, alors…

Hermione serra les mâchoires puis souffla par le nez, agacée par les questions d'Harry.

\- Ok, lâcha-t-elle alors. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis la rentrée, ça te va ?

\- Ouais… Mais pas tout à fait. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et si besoin, j'irais lui régler son compte…

Pinçant les lèvres, la brunette regarda Malefoy. Il était toujours avec ses amis et buvait à la flasque en souriant. Quand il baissa le bras, il tourna les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui baissa aussitôt le sien.

\- Mione, je vois bien que tu te fais du mal… dit alors Harry. Tu essayes de te persuader que tu es furieuse contre lui et que vous n'avez plus rien à vous dire mais moi je vous regarde, toi, et lui, et je me dis que c'est faux.

\- Faux ? répéta Hermione, surprise, en regardant son meilleur ami. Si tu savais ce qu'il a dit, le jour de la rentrée, tu lui aurais collé ton poing dans la figure sans même discuter, Harry !

\- Oh, il m'en faut moins que ça, tu le sais bien, mais sérieusement, prend sur toi et va le voir… Mettez les choses à plat, discutez tranquillement et si vous ne trouvez pas un terrain d'entente, tant pis, mais au moins, les choses seront claires…

Harry haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre. Elle regarda de nouveau Malefoy et celui-ci rigolait avec Blaise en imitant quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda alors la Gryffondor en regardant les deux pages ouvertes de son livre posé sur ses genoux. Malefoy est ton pire ennemi, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je reprenne le semblant d'amitié que j'avais avec lui pendant les vacances de Noël ? Il n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable, dès qu'il trouvera une autre « amie » avec un potentiel plus important que le mien, il partira comme si de rien n'était…

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, tu vois ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une sorte de pressentiment. Quand je t'ai vue avec lui, pendant le bal, je me suis dit, ça y est, Hermione est perdue, elle est devenue folle, et puis je t'ai vue danser avec lui, j'ai vu comment il s'est comporté avec toi après… Il y a quelque chose qui se passe chez Malefoy, il ne te regarde plus comme avant… C'est dur à admettre pour moi mais quand je vous ai vus danser, je me suis dit « qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux… ».

\- Si tu me dis qu'il est tombé amoureux…

\- Non, pas amoureux, mais je pense que le petit tour que tu lui as joué en lui piquant son cadeau de Noël, ça l'a fait réfléchir un peu.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, j'en suis même sûr. Il a peut-être bien compris que vivre en regardant tout le monde de haut, en les considérant tous comme des moins-que-riens, on finissait seul et sans amis. Ce que tu as raconté, sur Greengrass et lui, et sur la lettre de son père, c'est tout à fait ça. En ayant un esprit aussi étroit, on finit par aliéner toutes les personnes qui avaient un peu d'estime pour soi…

Hermione regarda de nouveau Malefoy et leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus. Le blond détourna la tête en pinçant la bouche et Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui, mais je te trouve très philosophe, dit-elle en fermant son livre.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Harry la regardant se lever.

\- Lui parler. Tu as raison. Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant, et plus je le regarde, et plus je me dis que je devrais avoir honte d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça.

\- Ouais bon, il y met beaucoup du sien quand même, hein ! dit Harry en se levant à son tour.

\- C'est évident, mais son éducation, il ne l'a pas choisie. Tu aurais été élevé par Lucius Malefoy, et lui par les Dursley, ce serait le même scénario.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est la faute de nos parents ?

Hermione opina.

\- Tu as le cœur sur la main, tu viens en aide à tout le monde, tu es généreux et un ami fidèle, et c'est grâce aux Dursley que tu es comme ça, parce qu'ils t'ont maltraité quand tu étais enfant, dit Hermione. Malefoy, lui, il est égoïste, arrogant, méprisable, avide, parce que son père est comme ça et qu'il a pris exemple sur lui. On lui a dit de détester les Moldus, il les déteste. On lui a dit que le mariage arrangé était une bonne chose et que l'amour n'y avait pas sa place, il le croit. Mais Daphné, elle, n'est pas de cet avis, comme moi, et je suis contente qu'elle ait pu trouver des prétendants. Il y en a un dans le lot qui est pas mal, d'ailleurs.

Harry haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Tu corresponds avec une Serpentarde ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Daphné pense comme moi, on se ressemble bien plus qu'on pourrait le croire, tu sais ? Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une amie, parce que je n'avais que Ginny, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Et Lavande et Parvati ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, elles sont accros à la mode, au shopping, au maquillage et bavent sur tout ce qui a la voix un peu rauque, alors que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je vais avoir quinze ans, Harry, je me contre-fiche de tout ça.

Harry opina et Hermione lui indiqua qu'ils se retrouvaient pour le dîner. C'était samedi et Ron et Harry avaient prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais Hermione avait décliné l'offre. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu de devoir parler à Malefoy…

.

Assise en tailleur sur un large balcon qui donnait du côté du stade de Quidditch, Hermione était anxieuse. Après avoir quitté Harry, elle était venue se réfugier ici, où le passage était quasiment inexistant et, après de longues minutes, elle avait fini par envoyer un mot à Malefoy. Elle avait donc fait le premier pas, à lui de faire le second…

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre indiqua à la jeune femme que cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'elle avait envoyé le Baron Sanglant avec le message pour Malefoy. Un fantôme ne mettant que quelques secondes pour traverser le château d'est en ouest, cette attente venait du Serpentard lui-même. À moins que le Baron ne se soit égaré en chemin ou ait oublié de délivrer le message.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent alors, trente, quarante, cinquante, une heure… et toujours pas de Malefoy en vue. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et Hermione commençait à s'ennuyer et à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris un livre.

Étendant ses jambes, elle se frotta les cuisses et soupira longuement par le nez. Un frisson lui parcouru soudain la nuque et elle releva les yeux. Malefoy était là, devant elle, les mains dans les poches, indécis.

\- Salut…

Déglutissant, la Gryffondor se leva lors lentement et s'approcha de lui. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et ils se firent face l'espace d'une seconde avant que la brunette ne lance ses bras sur sa nuque et qu'il l'entoure de ses bras avec force.

\- Pardon… souffla-t-il dans son cou. Je suis désolé, Granger…

Hermione resserra sa prise et Malefoy posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la repoussa. Elle se détacha de lui et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hermione sourit légèrement puis posa son front contre le sien et le blond soupira profondément.

Hermione recula ensuite et fit asseoir Malefoy au bord du balcon. Ils observèrent un moment de silence et quand Hermione voulu prendre la parole, il la coupa en levant la main.

\- Tout est de ma faute, dit-il. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas été élevé correctement. Enfin si mais pas pour le monde moderne. Comme McGonagall l'a dit, l'éducation que j'ai reçue de mon père aurait pu passer il y a un siècle, mais pour notre époque, elle est totalement démodée.

\- Malefoy, je ne…

\- Attend, laisse-moi finir. Tu m'as ignoré pendant un mois entier, Granger, reprit-il. Et pendant tous ces longs jours, je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire que j'aurais jamais dû dire tout ce que je t'ai dit dans la salle de classe de McGonagall. J'ai foiré sur toute la ligne… et en particulier avec Daphné. Elle a raison, tu as raison, le mariage arrangé c'est bien pour les deux familles, mais les concernés doivent s'apprécier et avoir envie de faire ce geste pour leurs familles respectives avant de se marier.

Hermione opina lentement et Malefoy lui prit alors la main.

\- J'ai demandé à mon père de rompre les fiançailles avec Daphné, dit-il. Tu as raison, encore une fois, si elle m'épouse de force, elle sera malheureuse toute sa vie et… elle ne le mérite pas. Daphné est une gentille fille, elle est jolie et ouverte aux nouvelles choses et je m'en serais sans doute voulu de l'enfermer dans une cage dorée en la transformant en poule pondeuse.

Hermione plissa légèrement le nez. À son grand étonnement, la présence de Malefoy lui avait manqué. Elle regarda sa main prise dans celle du blond. Elle était brûlante, il devait avoir chaud, sans doute à cause de sa tirade et des émotions que cela provoquait en lui, et surtout, de l'effort que cela lui demandait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit ? demanda alors Hermione.

\- Rien. Il n'a pas répondu.

\- Tu lui as envoyé la lettre quand ?

\- Il y a plus de quinze jours maintenant. Je l'imagine tempêter en froissant et défroissant ma lettre, en menaçant de la jeter au feu avant de renoncer, en hésitant à s'emparer de sa canne pour venir me faire passer l'envie de le défier…

Malefoy secoua la tête. Il caressa le dos de la main d'Hermione de son pouce et celle-ci récupéra alors sa main et la posa sur la joue du Serpentard.

\- Tu es quelque de bien, Malefoy, je le sais, dit-elle doucement. Et je regrette d'en être arrivée là pour que tu t'en rendes compte…

\- Tu m'as obligé à changer ma façon de penser et ça a commencé par le set d'écriture, dit Malefoy en lui reprenant la main dans les siennes. Petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte qu'en faisant un peu le bien autour de moi, les gens me regardaient différemment… et je me suis rendu compte que c'était cool en fait de voir les gens me sourire et non plus baisser la tête et filer à toute allure en espérant que je ne les avais pas vus.

Hermione sourit. Elle sentit soudain ses poumons se vider de leur air et un frisson glacé lui descendit dans le dos. Elle leva les yeux et déglutit.

\- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Malefoy. Eh…

Hermione inspira et tendit l'index vers ce qui se trouvait dans le dos du Serpentard qui se retourna.

\- P-Père ? dit-il, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à Poudlard, vous ne…

Lucius Malefoy se tenait là, au milieu du couloir, dans toute sa majesté hautaine, canne à la main et cape repliée sur le bras droit.

\- Debout, fils, dit-il sèchement. Tu vas te contaminer auprès de cette… créature.

Hermione serra aussitôt les mâchoires et voulu se lever mais Malefoy l'en empêcha.

\- Avisez-vous une seule fois de l'insulter, Père, et vous aurez à faire à moi, dit-il en se levant lentement.

\- Voyez-vous cela… Depuis quand te dresses-tu devant ton propre père pour défendre une… une créature du bas-peuple ?

Le ton de Lucius était tellement dédaigneux, tellement irritant, qu'Hermione décida de rester fière. Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et posa une main sur l'épaule de Malefoy. Il tourna la tête vers elle sans quitter son père des yeux et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, sans quitter Lucius des yeux non plus. Elle vit le regard bleu exploser de rage mais il se retint.

\- On se voit plus tard, dit-elle au Serpentard. Monsieur Malefoy…

Elle tourna dignement les talons et s'en alla, sans se presser, détendue, du moins en apparence car une fois hors de portée, elle se permit de trembler de tous ses membres et elle s'agrippa au bras d'une statue qui le tendit dans sa direction. De son autre main, la statue, une nymphe, lui caressa délicatement les cheveux.

Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à se calmer. Elle avait éprouvé une fureur sans nom, mais aussi une terreur immense face à Lucius Malefoy. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il la détestait, elle et tous les sorciers qui avaient des inclusions Moldues dans leur sang, mais surtout elle parce qu'elle était l'exemple type de la sorcière élevée par des Moldus et qui pourtant, s'en sort haut la main.

La Gryffondor songea alors à Malefoy. Allait-il s'en prendre à lui ? Le blond lui assurait que son père ne le battait pas mais avec un homme pareil, il faut s'attendre à tout…

Remise de ses émotions, Hermione décida de quitter le château. Elle descendit à Pré-au-Lard et retrouva Ron et Harry. Ce dernier s'étonna de la voir et alors que Ron alla se servir en bonbons chez Honeydukes, elle entraîna le brun un peu plus loin et lui raconta ses courtes retrouvailles avec Malefoy. Quand elle en vint à l'arrivée de Lucius, Harry tiqua. L'Homme le détestait lui aussi, mais pour la simple et unique raison qu'il avait défait le mage noir le plus puissant de monde sans rien faire, juste en existant…

.

À la nuit, les jeunes sorciers vidèrent Pré-au-Lard pour rentrer au château et Ron et Harry, lesté de plusieurs kilos de bonbons, remontèrent immédiatement à Gryffondor pour aller mettre leur butin en lieu sûr. Hermione, elle, se rendit à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Ils avaient un contrôle en Sortilèges lundi matin à la première heure et elle voulait s'assurer de tout connaître sur le bout des doigts.

Alors qu'elle agitait un crayon, faisant office de baguette magique, pour réviser des mouvements, on s'approcha de sa table et elle reconnut Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Malefoy.

\- Granger, je te trouve ! dit-il, un peu essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et Zabini claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu as vu Drago depuis tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il. Il était bien avec toi cet après-midi, non ?

\- Euh oui mais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait quand je l'ai laissé avec son père… C'était, quoi, trois heures et demi, quatre heures peut-être ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, je le cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure… Son père, tu as dit ? Merde…

\- T'as l'air inquiet, Zabini… dit alors Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète. Bon, t'es sûre, tu n'as pas revu Drago ?

Hermione secoua la tête et Zabini tourna les talons et disparu en maugréant. La Gryffondor le regarda quitter la Bibliothèque puis elle haussa les épaules et retourna à ses révisions.

À l'heure du dîner, cependant, pas de Malefoy en vue et, croisant le regard de Zabini, inquiet, Hermione sentit quelque chose lui pincer l'estomac. Malefoy n'avait jamais manqué un seul repas depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et elle le savait pertinemment car il était tellement bruyant avec ses copains qu'il était difficile de le louper…

.

Après le repas, Hermione retourna à la bibliothèque en déclinant l'invitation d'Harry et Ron à une partie de Bav'boules dans la salle de Sortilèges. Elle avait besoin de calme, sachant Lavande et Parvati dans leur dortoir en train d'essayer les vêtements qu'elle leur avait vu s'acheter durant l'après-midi…

Assise sur une banquette près de la fenêtre, Hermione feuilletait un magazine. Une vilaine impression de déjà-vu la prit quand elle vit Blaise entrer dans la bibliothèque et se diriger vers elle aussitôt après avoir l'avoir repérée.

\- Pas vu Drago ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, Zabini, je ne l'ai pas vu, enfin… On ne sort pas ensemble que je sache, pourquoi est-ce que je saurais où il est ?

Zabini regarda autour de lui. La bibliothèque était quasiment vide et le silence était roi. Le Serpentard à la peau noire se tourna alors vers Hermione et s'assit au bord de la banquette d'un air empressé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Zabini ? lui demanda la brunette en se redressant. Tu as l'air complètement paniqué…

Blaise serra les mâchoires.

\- Écoute, je sais que Lucius Malefoy était au château cet aprèm, d'accord ? Et je sais qu'il vous a vus, toi et Drago, ensemble. Je sais aussi que vous l'avez provoqué…

Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Qui t'en a parlé ? Malefoy ?

\- Non, non… C'est le Baron, il… il garde un œil sur Drago depuis Noël…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sur ordre de Narcissa…

Hermione haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Explique-moi toute l'histoire depuis le début, je suis complétement larguée, dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que le fantôme de Serpentard garderait l'un de ses résidents à l'œil ?

Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Il hésita et regarda Hermione fixement pendant un couple de secondes avant de se décider à lui raconter l'histoire qui prenait son début le soir du Bal du Noël.

\- Les ennuis ont commencé à ce moment-là, quand Drago t'a invitée au bal, dit-il. Le lendemain, sa mère s'est rendue compte qu'il lui manquait une robe et elle l'a cherchée partout pendant un moment avant de demander à son fils s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle pensait l'avoir oubliée au Pressing mais quand Drake lui avoua la lui avoir empruntée pour la prêter à sa cavalière de bal, Narcissa a commencé à se poser des questions. Quelques jours avant, elle avait reçu une lettre de Mrs Greengrass qui lui demandait de rompre les fiançailles de leurs enfants…. Elle n'a pas été longue à comprendre et elle a cuisiné Drago par courrier interposé en lui demandant pourquoi Daphné voulait annuler les fiançailles et pourquoi il lui avait emprunté une de ses plus belles robes, etc…

\- Il lui a parlé de moi ?

Blaise secoua la tête.

\- Jamais. Il savait très bien que s'il disait qu'il était allé au bal avec toi, son père aurait immédiatement été mis au courant et aurait déboulé au château pour punir son fils d'être aussi peu… regardant.

Hermione grimaça et Blaise s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Continue ?

\- Ouais donc, Narcissa a fini par le laisser tranquille, comprenant qu'il ne lui dirait rien, et elle s'est occupée de Daphné, reprit Blaise. Elle lui a demandé pourquoi elle voulait rompre les fiançailles, etc, et je sais que tu connais Daphné aussi bien que moi maintenant, alors je te laisse imaginer ses réponses.

\- Ça n'a pas dû plaire à Mrs Malefoy.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Écoute, je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su, personne n'a cafté, mais Narcissa a fini par savoir que son fils était allé au bal de noël avec toi, et pis encore, que vous étiez devenus amis depuis. Je te cache pas que moi j'ai du mal à savoir ce que Drake peut te trouver, mais je ne te connais pas suffisamment, sans doute. Toujours est-il que la venue de Lucius aujourd'hui n'est pas une coïncidence.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai boudé Malefoy pendant un mois entier avant de me décider à aller lui parler, pourquoi Monsieur Malefoy débarque aujourd'hui précisément ? Il a un espion quelque part ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas trop venant de lui, tu vois… Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de ne pas avoir revu Drake depuis…

\- On a passé quoi, dix minutes ensemble avant que son père ne se pointe, dit Hermione. Il m'a délicatement insultée avec son flegme et son élégance habituel, mais j'ai décidé de rester digne, je me suis levée, j'ai dit à Malefoy qu'on se verrait plus tard et je suis partie.

\- Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire, tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pu mettre Lucius en rage ?

\- Du genre ?

\- Ben, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas à quel stade en est votre relation avec je peux pas dire mais…

\- Malefoy et moi, on n'a pas de relation, Zabini, soupira Hermione. On tente juste d'être amis et comme tu as pu aisément t'en rendre compte, ce n'est pas une tâche facile.

Blaise pencha brièvement la tête sur le côté pour confirmer puis il soupira. Hermione pinça alors la bouche.

\- Maintenant que j'y repense, dit-elle. J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose qui aurait pu provoquer la colère de Mr Malefoy mais si c'est le cas, alors le pauvre, il est irrécupérable…

Zabini fronça les sourcils. Hermione le regarda puis lui expliqua.

\- Vous, je veux dire, tu l'as embrassé sur la joue en fixant Lucius du regard ?

\- Oui. Et Malefoy aussi… Il ne l'a pas lâché du regard, comme s'il le mettait au défi de nous séparer… Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça que tu ne le trouve pas ? Est-ce qu'il a quitté le château ?

Zabini secoua vivement la tête.

\- J'ai demandé à Dumbledore, Lucius est reparti sans son fils, il n'en a pas le droit, répondit-il. Drago est quelque part dans le château, je le sais, mais je ne sais pas où…

\- Est-ce qu'il se cache ?

\- Ce serait possible… Si son père l'a suffisamment humilié, alors oui, il se cache en attendant de retrouver un semblant de calme… Pourquoi, tu as pensé à quelque chose ?

\- Possible… Mais c'est trop tard pour y aller maintenant…

\- Ce n'est pas dans le château ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle sembla réfléchir puis elle se leva et fit signe à Zabini de la suivre. Il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à un couloir dérobé et en avisant une statue de sorcière bossue, Blaise comprit aussitôt.

\- On va enfreindre le règlement ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard puis hocha la tête.

\- Hermione Granger qui enfreint le règlement, on aura tout vu…

Hermione roula des yeux.

\- Si tu savais, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

\- Oh… Voyez-vous ça, la Miss Je-sais-tout n'en est pas à son coup d'essai ? Et après ça se fait passer pour la petite fille sage…

\- Mais je _suis_ une petite fille sage, Zabini, va pas croire… répondit Hermione. Quand j'enfreint le règlement, c'est uniquement parce que c'est _vraiment_ important…

Blaise ronfla. Il observa ensuite la Gryffondor agiter sa baguette magique vers la statue en murmurant la formule, et la bosse de la statue coulissa sur le côté pour laisser apparaître une ouverture suffisante pour qu'ils s'y glissent en se contorsionnant un peu.

\- Ça va où ? demanda Blaise en allumant sa baguette, une fois dans le tunnel.

\- Honeydukes.

\- Donc, Drake est au village ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- Sans doute parce que je le connais un peu mieux que toi… Ou du moins, pas de la même façon…

Blaise leva les yeux au plafond puis ils se mirent en marche. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils soulevaient la lourde dalle de la cave de Honeydukes et, sans un bruit, ils se faufilèrent hors de la boutique. Hermione entraîna ensuite Zabini à travers le village silencieux, jusqu'à la boutique d'encres et de parchemins.

\- Mon meilleur pote se planque ici ? dit Blaise en regardant l'enseigne. Tu te moques de moi, Granger ?

\- Non, Zabini. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire…

\- Parce que c'est ici que tout a commencé.

Hermione regarda l'enseigne puis contourna le bâtiment au pas de course et se retrouva dans une arrière-cour aux relents de poubelles. Une lampe était allumée au-dessus d'un porche tout fleuri, et quand Hermione s'approcha, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

\- Bonsoir, Mrs James, dit Hermione à la femme un peu rondouillarde devant elle.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Granger… Qui est-ce ? demanda la femme en regardant Zabini.

\- Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami…

\- Très bien, entrez.

Hermione et Blaise ne se firent pas prier, d'une parce qu'il faisait un froid de canard et qu'ils n'avaient même pas leurs capes, et de deux parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux très mal à l'aide…

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? demanda Blaise quand Mrs James eut refermé la porte.

\- Depuis la fin de l'après-midi… répondit la femme. Je vais vous chercher du thé. Il est dans le bureau avec mon mari…

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda ensuite Blaise. Ils traversèrent le salon et toquèrent à la porte indiquée par Mrs James. Ce fut Mr James qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Ah, Miss Granger… Vous voilà enfin… Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ?

\- Son meilleur ami, répondit Blaise. On peut le voir ?

\- Elle seulement, répondit Mr James.

\- Il ne sait pas que tu es venu avec moi, expliqua Hermione.

Blaise hésita un instant puis hocha la tête et Mr James l'entraîna dans le salon. Hermione les regarda prendre place dans des fauteuils en cuir brun, puis elle se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle se faufila dans l'entrebâillement et referma le panneau derrière elle.

\- Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

Il y eut un froissement de vêtements et Hermione tourna la tête vers la droite. Elle trouva le Serpentard près de la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, simplement vêtu de sa chemise d'uniforme, sortie de son pantalon. Sa cravate était dénouée et pendait tristement sur son torse. Il avait le visage tiré, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'approcha alors et lui prit les mains. Il tremblait et il avait visiblement du mal à se tenir droit.

\- Je suis désolée… dit-elle. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer…

Elle leva une main et la posa sur la joue du blond.

\- Montre-moi… dit-elle doucement. Montre-moi ce qu'il t'a fait…

Malefoy secoua la tête. Hermione sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et elle renifla.

\- C'est de ma faute, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un petit canapé. Je ne pensais pas… Comment ton père a-t-il su… ?

\- Il a un espion. Un élève de Serpentard, répondit Malefoy.

Il s'assit près d'elle et Hermione se mordit la lèvre en le voyant raide comme un piquet, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne t'avait jamais frappé… dit-elle.

\- C'était la vérité… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Hermione déglutit.

\- Montre-moi, redemanda-t-elle. Tu sais que je peux te soigner tout de suite…

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la Gryffondor. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

\- Si…

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Malefoy serra les mâchoires et baissa le nez.

\- Mon père sait, Granger, dit-il. Il sait qu'après sa correction, quelqu'un va te prévenir et que tu feras tout pour m'aider. Si j'accepte que tu soignes mes plaies, il le saura et il reviendra.

Hermione secoua la tête frénétiquement en marmonnant.

\- Arrête, dit alors Malefoy. C'est mon _père_ , il fait ce qu'il veut de moi…

\- Non, justement ! répliqua la brunette. Cet homme n'est pas ton père, Malefoy, c'est un monstre ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut s'abaisser à ce point, hein ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que si tu n'épouses pas Daphné, il va perdre quelques milliers de Galions ? Pauvre de lui, dis voir ! Les Mangemorts n'auront pas de salaire pendant un mois ! Malheur !

\- Tu es hystérique et insolente, arrête ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Hermione se figea et se leva brusquement. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses épais cheveux et serra ensuite ses doigts sur sa nuque et resta face à la grande bibliothèque qui ornait tout un pan de mur du bureau, dos à Malefoy. Elle appuya ensuite ses mains contre les rayonnages, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer et surtout, de partir comme une furie pour le Wiltshire et aller faire sa fête à Lucius.

Un mouvement dans son dos la fit soupirer et Malefoy l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et il posa son menton sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que tu veux bien faire… dit-il doucement. Je sais que tu veux que je voie les choses autrement, mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne pourras jamais changer…

La jeune femme se retourna entre ses bras et lui toucha le visage du bout des doigts. Elle posa son front contre le sien et soupira.

\- Laisse-moi au moins voir tes plaies, si je peux t'aider à les guérir… dit-elle en reculant la tête. Pas de magie, tu as ma promesse.

Malefoy se détacha d'elle et l'observa un moment. Il regarda vers la porte fermée du bureau et fronça les sourcils. Des voix leur parvenaient du salon.

\- Blaise est avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Il s'est inquiété pour toi, il t'a cherché tout l'après-midi et en désespoir de cause, il est venu me voir…

\- Comment tu savais que je m'étais réfugié ici ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Parce que c'est dans cette boutique que tout a commencé, dit-elle. Même si c'était très mal parti, Malefoy, au final, toi et moi, on a tissé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, si c'est à notre perte ou pas, mais je sais au fond de moi que tu n'es pas le fils à papa si terrible que tu montres depuis quatre ans.

Elle lui prit la main et il serra les doigts. Il hocha alors la tête et lui tourna le dos. Hermione comprit et leva les mains pour attraper le col amidonné de la chemise blanche. Quand le Serpentard s'en délesta, la jeune femme inspira profondément en voyant les zébrures rouges en travers du large dos blanc.

\- Ceinture… dit-elle en approchant sa main d'une des marques où on pouvait distinguer la marque de la couture du cuir. Ça n'a pas entamé la peau, c'est une bonne chose. Ce ne sont que des ecchymoses… Ça mettra moins de temps à partir et tu n'auras pas de cicatrices.

Malefoy la regarda du coin de l'œil et la jeune femme tira sa baguette magique. Elle s'approcha du bureau de Mr James, avisa une cruche d'eau et chercha un récipient. Elle dénicha un cendrier vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Ça ira très bien, dit-elle.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Malefoy. Tu avais dit pas de magie…

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est juste pour faire une pommade.

\- Mais tu vas utiliser la magie quand même…

\- Pour invoquer ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est tout. Déstresse, Malefoy, sourit la jeune femme.

Le blond grommela. Il remit sa chemise sans la boutonner et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il observa Hermione préparer son baume et l'air du bureau s'emplit bientôt d'une délicate odeur de plantes.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé, dit soudain la jeune femme.

Elle souleva le lourd cendrier en cristal et s'approcha de Malefoy. Elle s'assit dans son dos et il baissa sa chemise.

\- Ça risque de chauffer un peu…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les plantes que j'ai utilisées font circuler le sang, ça aide à dissiper les hématomes, expliqua Hermione. Tu en mettras jusqu'à ce que les bleus aient disparu.

\- Ça va prendre combien de temps ?

\- Je dirais une à deux semaines si tu ne t'agites pas trop… Évite de dormir sur le dos aussi, mais ça je pense que les bleus te le rappelleront eux-mêmes. Et aussi…

\- Évite les coups de ceinture ? grimaça Malefoy.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle passa ensuite délicatement, du bout des doigts, la pommade aux odeurs fortes, sur chaque marque sombre sur le dos du Serpentard. Quand elle eut terminé, elle avait dénombré onze bleus de dix à trente centimètres de long et d'environ cinq centimètres de large.

\- C'est inhumain, soupira-t-elle en remontant doucement la chemise de Malefoy sur son dos pour ne pas essuyer la pommade. Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre fils… Et surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que l'argent…

\- L'argent rend la vie plus confortable, Granger…

\- Sans doute, mais je n'ai jamais été riche, Malefoy, et je n'ai manqué de rien, répliqua Hermione en allant déposer le cendrier sur le bureau.

Elle récupéra le reste de la pommade et l'enveloppa dans une feuille de papier qu'elle referma soigneusement avec un élastique.

\- Mes parents sont dentistes, ça ne paie pas si bien que ça parce qu'ils ont chacun leur propre cabinet et qu'ils doivent payer les frais qui sont inhérents à tout ça. Ma mère à une assistante, et mon père, deux plus une secrétaire. Alors même si la personne qui vient se faire soigner les dents ressort en laissant la moitié de son chéquier sur le comptoir, seule une infime partie de l'argent servira à payer le salaire des employés et de mes parents. Et malgré ça, Malefoy, j'ai toujours des cadeaux à mes anniversaires, à Noël, et parfois même d'autres fois dans l'année. Alors oui, on n'est pas partis en vacances toutes les années ou à toutes les vacances avant que j'entre à Poudlard ; oui, je suis allée dans une école publique gratuite ; oui, je ne faisais partie d'aucun club, mais en contrepartie, si j'avais besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche, ma mère me la donnait volontiers, et si j'avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier, ils me le payaient.

Malefoy l'observa un moment s'affairer puis il se leva. Il reboutonna sa chemise et la rentra lentement dans son pantalon en évitant de trop remuer les épaules mais ce n'était pas simple. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit au même moment et Blaise apparut, suivi de Mr James.

\- Drake ! Alors vieux, ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va aller, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

Blaise grimaça et Hermione soupira par le nez. Elle tendit au Serpentard à la peau noire, un paquet odorant fixé par un élastique.

\- Tiens, c'est de la pommade, dit-elle. Je crois que le meilleur ami va s'y coller, Malefoy…

\- Ça ne sera pas la première fois, grommela Blaise. Tu te souviens quand tu t'es vautré en balai ? J'ai passé une semaine à nettoyer l'écorchure que tu avais sur l'omoplate…

Malefoy eut un léger rire puis Mr James tendit une cape à Hermione qui la jeta sur le dos du Serpentard.

\- Rentrez à Poudlard aussi vite que possible, dit-elle à Blaise.

\- Et toi ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Je m'occupe de son alibi, répondit Mr James avec un sourire amusé. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que Miss Granger dîne avec ma femme et moi.

\- Voyiez-vous ça ? s'étonna Malefoy.

\- Oh, tais-toi et partez tout de suite. Prenez le passage secret. Le mot de passe de la sorcière, c'est _Dissendium_ , dit Hermione en plissant le nez.

Blaise hocha la tête puis Mrs James conduisit tout le monde jusque chez Honeydukes. Quand elle revint, Hermione était attablée avec Mr James et ils discutaient avec bonne humeur.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **Chapitre 5**

.

La seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut un fiasco pour Harry qui arriva bon dernier. Le programme avait été de plonger dans les profondeurs du Lac noir pour y rencontrer les sirènes, et récupérer quelque chose qu'elles avaient volé aux champions. C'était ce que disait la chanson dans l'œuf en or. En réalité, ces choses étaient les personnes auxquelles ils tenaient le plus, soit Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur, une certaine Sandra, de Serdaigle, pour Krum, Ron pour Harry, et Cho, pour Cédric.

Mais Hermione s'en fichait du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien sûr, elle soutenait Harry, et aussi un peu Cédric, mais en règle générale, elle était bien moins enthousiaste que le reste de l'école.

.

Attablée à la longue table de Gryffondor, en ce dimanche, deux jours après la seconde tâche, la jeune femme avait déjà oublié qui était arrivé premier. Elle n'avait pas contre pas oublié Malefoy et lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle avec Parkinson et Zabini, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder aller s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard.

Soudain, Blaise lui donna un coup de coude et le blond tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Hermione lui décocha un sourire dans la foulée et tapota le haut de son dos de sa main d'un air interrogateur. Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis inclina la tête avant de la hocher. _Merci, tout va bien_ , cela voulait dire. Hermione hocha la tête en retour puis reporta son attention sur son livre de Runes.

Le déjeuner venait de finir et la majorité des élèves étaient descendus à Pré-au-Lard pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil en cette fin février. Malefoy et sa bande, visiblement, n'avaient pas envie de les imiter et ils discutèrent un bon moment en jouant aux échecs.

\- Bon, aller, on y va, nous ! dit soudain Blaise en quittant le banc de Serpentard. Faut te rapporter quelque chose, Drake ?

\- Non ça ira, merci.

\- Franchement, Drake, minauda alors Parkinson. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve… Elle n'est même pas jolie…

Hermione sourit difficilement et, sans relever la tête de ses pages, elle lança :

\- Elle, elle t'entend !

Elle releva ensuite les yeux et posa son menton dans sa main d'un air suffisant.

\- Tu sais, toi aussi, il y a du boulot, Parkinson, répliqua-t-elle.

Se considérant comme la plus jolie fille de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson prit aussitôt un air outré et Hermione sourit. Elle se mit ensuite à rire quand la Serpentarde partit, le nez en l'air, le dos raide. Blaise la suivit avec un regard bref à Hermione et celle-ci tourna ensuite la tête vers Malefoy qui contournait la table de Serpentard.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie.

Le blond prit place sur le banc en face d'Hermione et tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'elle lisait.

\- Des Runes ? Eh bé…

\- Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent…

Elle referma son livre et regarda le blond.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle. Comment ça va ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci beaucoup, Granger. Ta pommade est très efficace et Pomfresh a accepté de m'en redonner quand je n'en ai plus eut.

\- Tu en as encore besoin ?

\- Presque plus, les ecchymoses ont viré au jaune, c'est très moche mais au moins, ça guérit.

\- Ok. Et du côté de ton père ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Pas de nouvelles… Je pense qu'il a dû se faire passer un savon par ma mère en apprenant ce qu'il a fait…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête en soufflant par le nez.

\- Je sais, Granger, dit le Serpentard. Je sais que son comportement t'a choquée, mais tu n'es pas responsable, d'accord ?

\- Je me _sens_ coupable, pourtant ! Ça fait quasi deux semaines, Malefoy, et pourtant, je n'arrête pas de revoir ce regard bleu me toiser de haut… Je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est plutôt à moi de me sentir coupable.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que Daphné te déteste ?

\- Ça et aussi parce que c'est de ma faute si tu m'as boudé pendant un mois et que le jour où toi tu décides de revenir, il faut qu'il se pointe rendre visite à Rogue au même moment et tombe sur nous…

Hermione baissa le nez.

\- Je ne sais pas où on va, toi et moi, dit-elle alors en secouant la tête. Il est clair que nous n'avons pas la même façon de penser et tout ça t'a coûté… cher. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, je ne veux plus avoir à ressentir ça, quand je t'ai vu, dans le bureau de Mr James, tenant à peine debout… Je crois qu'on va arrêter là, Malefoy, c'est devenu trop dangereux.

\- Granger, écoute, mon père… commença Malefoy.

\- Ton père est ton père, Malefoy, le coupa la Gryffondor. Il a été trop loin et je ne peux pas accepter ça. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, j'ai les mains liées dans lez dos… Je suis désolée… Vraiment…

Elle se leva alors en emportant son livre et Malefoy l'imita. Il remonta à grands pas la longue table de Gryffondor jusqu'aux grandes portes dorées et arrêta Hermione en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Granger, attend, s'il te plaît… Tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé…

\- Si, justement, répondit la brunette en le regardant. Au départ, je voulais juste te donner une leçon, je t'ai piqué ton cadeau de Noël pour te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas tout d'être riche, qu'il faut le mériter aussi. Mais ça a dérapé, je me suis attachée à toi, j'ai cru que je pourrais faire de toi quelqu'un d'autre… Ça avait presque marché, Malefoy… Et puis ton père s'est pointé et il a tout gâché. J'avais quasiment réussi à te faire admettre qu'épouser Daphné contre sa volonté ne t'apporterait que du malheur, c'était là, à ça de marcher…

Hermione pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Elle repoussa doucement les mains sur ses bras.

\- J'abandonne, dit-elle alors. Je suis désolée, Malefoy… Ce n'est pas contre toi, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu n'es pas irrécupérable, mais je ne peux pas me battre contre ton père, je ne suis pas assez forte…

Elle baissa le nez et Malefoy resta silencieux. Il s'humidifia les lèvres puis détacha lentement ses mains des bras de la jeune femme, comme si ses doigts refusaient d'obéir. En sentant la prise se détendre, Hermione recula et se dégagea. Elle releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Pardon, Malefoy…

Elle serra son livre contre sa poitrine et contourna le Serpentard avant de filer à grandes enjambées.

Sous le choc, Malefoy resta immobile une longue seconde à fixer le sol puis chercha la table à tâtons et s'assit lentement au bout du banc. Il laissa échapper une exhalation saccadée et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher quelque chose ? Pourquoi il avait mal comme ça, dans la poitrine ? Et les yeux qui brûlaient ?

L'évidence était là, sous son nez, mais il refusait de l'accepter. Non, il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, non c'était impossible, ils avaient trop de différences, il y avait trop de données incompatibles entre eux…

Et pourtant… Ces deux dernières semaines, il avait voulu aller la voir pour la remercier, mais il en avait été empêché par de multiples contretemps, ou alors c'était elle qui n'était pas là quand il avait du temps… Et avant cela, durant le mois entier pendant lequel elle l'avait boudé, il avait éprouvé un malaise étrange et douloureux, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il devait se faire pardonner. Il la cherchait des yeux, tout le temps, machinalement, et se morigénait quand il s'en rendait compte… Blaise n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier avec ça, disant que c'était quand même bizarre qu'ils s'entendent tous les deux aussi bien, qu'ils ne se soient pas encore tapé dessus, etc. Pansy, elle, bien entendu, était d'une jalousie maladive et ne perdait pas une occasion pour rabaisser la Gryffondor.

Après plusieurs minutes, Malefoy quitta la Grande Salle et regagna son dortoir dans un état second. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre une précieuse amie, une alliée, et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de la récupérer… sinon celle de se débarrasser de son père.

.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, un coussin serré contre sa poitrine, Hermione était inconsolable. Elle avait contenu son chagrin tant bien que mal jusqu'à Gryffondor et là, elle avait tout laissé sortir. Heureusement, un dimanche après-midi, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor est vide, mais la jeune femme s'en fichait.

Se servant d'un coin de la taie à fleurs pour s'essuyer les yeux, Hermione sanglotait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et Lavande et Parvati apparurent en discutant joyeusement. Le rire de Lavande mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge.

\- Hermione ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant vivement du lit de son amie. Mais qu'est-ce que t'arrives ?

Parvati grimpa sur le lit de l'autre côté et passa un bras dans le dos de la brunette qui renifla.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer comme ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'Indienne en lui frottant le dos. Tu t'es disputée avec Harry ? Ron ?

\- Non…

Hermione inspira profondément et se redressa. Lavande s'installa près d'elle de l'autre côté du lit et lui frotta le bras.

\- Alors c'est avec Malefoy, dit-elle. Tu t'es disputée avec lui, ou alors il a encore dit un truc de travers et tu ne veux plus le voir…

Hermione serra les mâchoires.

\- J'ai abandonné, dit-elle alors. Je laisse tomber, je ne peux pas continuer à l'aider à changer…

\- Pourquoi ? Ça avait l'air bien parti, pourtant, non ?

\- Oui mais…

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et renifla brièvement.

\- Je vais vous dire un truc mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à le répéter, ça doit rester dans ce dortoir, dit-elle.

\- Bien sûr… dit Parvati, surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? T'as l'air… anéantie…

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Vous vous souvenez, il y a quinze jours… commença-t-elle. Je vous avais dit que je devais retourner lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À Malefoy, oui, tu nous en avais parlé, que ses propos t'avaient choquée mais qu'un mois de « punition », c'était suffisant, répondit Lavande en opinant. Continue ?

\- Eh bien, je l'ai fait, Harry m'en a convaincue, je suis allée le voir, enfin, je lui ai envoyé un message pour qu'on se retrouve sur un balcon… J'ai attendu plus d'une heure et alors que j'allais partir, il s'est pointé. Il s'est répandu en excuses et en explications mais on n'a pas pu terminer notre discussion, quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius Malefoy se dressait près de nous…

\- Mr Malefoy ? Mais que faisait-il ici ?

\- Il était venu rendre visite à Rogue, vous savez, ils sont amis… Manque de pot, il est tombé sur nous et…

\- J'imagine que te voir, toi, la fille de Moldus, avec son fils, l'a rendu fou de rage, non ? dit Lavande.

Hermione opina.

\- J'ai vite compris que je devais partir alors j'ai embrassé Malefoy sur la joue et je me suis sauvée…

La jeune femme se tut et Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent.

\- Et ? demanda l'Indienne. C'est tout ? Je veux dire…

\- Oui, on connaît tous Lucius Malefoy et il n'est pas du genre à laisser passer les choses sans rien dire, alors…

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Avant le dîner, reprit-elle. Je suis allée à la Bibliothèque pour réviser un peu et là, Zabini déboule et me demande si je n'ai pas vu Malefoy…

Hermione raconta alors la soirée mouvementée qui avait suivi et quand elle en vint au moment où elle découvrait la punition qu'avait infligée Mr Malefoy à son fils, Lavande et Parvati prirent un air choqué.

\- Il l'a _battu_?! s'horrifia Lavande. Mais enfin, comment on peut faire ça à son propre enfant !

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Malefoy, j'ai été plutôt méchante pour le coup et il essayé de me calmer mais j'étais choquée… dit Hermione. Il avait le dos lacéré, les filles… Onze coups de ceinture, _onze_!

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Je lui ai préparé un baume à base de plantes puis j'ai renvoyé Zabini et Malefoy au château et je suis restée avec Mr et Mrs James. McGonagall n'a pas fait de difficultés, elle sait que je m'entends bien avec ce gentil couple, alors elle m'a donné une brève autorisation pour passer la soirée chez eux.

Un silence s'installa alors et Lavande remua soudain.

\- Ok, c'était donc il y a deux semaines, dit-elle. Maintenant, continue en nous expliquant pourquoi on te trouve effondrée sur ton lit comme si l'un de tes proches était mort…

Hermione pinça la bouche. Elle expliqua alors à ses amis que suite aux actes de Lucius, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à être amie avec Malefoy, qu'elle était incapable de combattre Lucius et qu'elle préférait abandonner pour ne pas risquer que l'homme ne s'en prenne encore à son fils.

Serrant le coussin entre ses bras, Hermione soupira.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal, dit-elle. Je me suis attachée à lui, j'ai appris à le connaître depuis Noël, et c'est un gentil garçon quand on brise sa carapace… J'ai l'impression… qu'on m'a arraché quelque chose et qu'on a allègrement sauté dessus à pieds joints.

\- Oh, oh, dit Parvati. Ce n'est pas bon signe ça…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ce que tu as ressenti, c'est ce qu'on éprouve quand on rompt avec un garçon, Mione, dit Lavande doucement. Ça s'appelle un cœur brisé et ce n'est pas une bonne chose te concernant… Malefoy est loin d'être un garçon pour toi, à commencer par son père et ses manières douteuses d'élever son fils, mais aussi parce que tu as des parents Moldus…

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Malefoy.

\- On peut avoir un cœur brisé sans être amoureuse, objecta Parvati en haussant les épaules. Mais en général, ça va de pair. Tu t'es attachée à lui, tu l'as dit toi-même…

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mione, écoute, dit alors Lavande. Je comprends ton point de vue et ta décision, d'accord ? Tu préfères t'éloigner de Malefoy pour le protéger, c'est très clair, mais ça te fait visiblement très mal… Même quand tu t'es disputée avec Ron, tu n'étais pas comme ça, et pourtant, tu le connais depuis le tout début…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre puis secoua la tête et rejeta le coussin dans son dos.

\- Non, dit-elle en dépliant ses jambes. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être tombée amoureuse de Malefoy, je ne…

Elle se tut et haussa les épaules. Parvati esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, je pense, mais moi je crois que tu es bel et bien en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, parce que, honnêtement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui partiraient en pleine nuit avec un autre garçon pour en chercher un autre partout dans le château et même au-delà… Si tu tenais juste à lui, comme un ami, par exemple, tu aurais dit à Zabini de se débrouiller tout seul, tu ne serais pas allée avec lui.

\- Je n'y suis allée que parce que je savais que Mr Malefoy avait fait comprendre à son fils qu'il ne voulait pas le voir avec moi, se défendit Hermione.

\- Tu t'es inquiétée pour lui, Hermione, dit Lavande avec un sourire. Et en général, quand on commence à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, ça vire à l'affection… Tu as raison, ce n'est peut-être pas encore de l'amour, mais dis-toi qu'il t'a laissé voir une partie de lui-même plutôt privée, qu'il souffrait au point de faire confiance à tes talents de botaniste… Quand on vient d'être battu, pis par son propre père, on a honte, Mione… Et Malefoy avait honte, très certainement, mais pourtant, il est allé se cacher dans un endroit où toi seule pouvait le retrouver…

Hermione grimaça.

\- Je dois faire quoi, maintenant, à votre avis ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Parvati en inspirant profondément. Tu lui as fait clairement comprendre que tu avais peur de son père, du moins que tu avais peur qu'il continue à s'en prendre à lui si toi, tu continuais à le voir… C'est une situation plutôt délicate et je te suggère d'en parler à McGonagall et à Dumbledore, le cas échant.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Ils doivent au moins savoir que Lucius a battu son fils dans l'enceinte du collège.

\- Malefoy n'acceptera jamais de parler…

\- Peut-être, mais Dumbledore te croira, toi, fais-moi confiance.

Lavande opina vivement puis Hermione soupira. Elle les regarda l'une et l'autre, avant d'opiner à son tour.

\- Très bien. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Quatorze heures trente, répondit Parvati. Tu vas y aller maintenant ?

\- Oui, sinon je vais me dégonfler, répondit Hermione en sautant à bas de son lit.

Lavande la regarda puis se leva et proposa à Parvati une partie d'Échecs sorciers. Parvati accepta et les deux filles quittèrent le dortoir. Hermione le quitta quelques minutes plus tard, enveloppée dans sa cape, et se rendit en droit ligne jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Comme elle était la Directrice de Gryffondor, elle devait lui en parler d'abord, et puis, elle était tout de même moins impressionnante que Dumbledore…

.

\- Ce sont de graves accusations, Miss Granger…

McGonagall paraissait choquée. Hermione l'avait dérangée en train de boire le thé tout en corrigeant des copies et, après en avoir accepté une tasse, la jeune femme lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire.

\- Je sais, Madame, mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Monsieur Malefoy peut-il abonder dans votre sens ?

\- Oui, mais il ne le fera pas.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione haussa les épaules et resta silencieuse. Elle se doutait que Malefoy n'allait déjà pas apprécier qu'elle soit venue parler à la Directrice de Gryffondor, alors si en plus on lui demandait de confirmer ou d'infirmer les dires d'Hermione, surtout après qu'elle eut « rompu » avec lui…

\- Je le connais, il sera furieux que je vous aie parlé, et il refusera d'aller dans mon sens, même si vous lui posez des questions.

\- Pourtant, c'est grave…

\- Madame, vous connaissez les Malefoy aussi bien que moi, ils ont un foutu orgueil aussi gros que Londres elle-même… répondit Hermione en grommelant.

McGonagall se retint de sourire mais opina néanmoins. Elle proposa un peu de thé en plus et Hermione accepta. Elle quitta le bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor quelques minutes plus tard et retourna à Gryffondor pour finir l'après-midi.


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **Chapitre 6**

.

\- Dis donc, Mione, plus personne te voit avec Malefoy depuis quelques temps, c'est…

\- C'est normal, coupa la brunette.

\- Ah ! Tu es revenue à la raison ? railla Ron avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je t'en prie ! répliqua Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Si je m'éloigne de lui, c'est pour le protéger, rien d'autre.

\- Le _protéger_? Pfu ! Et de qui, hein ?

Ron fit mine de cracher sur le sol et Harry lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui faisant les gros yeux. Ron haussa les épaules en marmonnant et plongea ses mains dans ses poches en prenant de l'avance sur ses deux amis.

Ils se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard et cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione avait « rompu » avec Malefoy et avoué la vérité à McGonagall. Elle ignorait si la Directrice de Gryffondor en avait parlé avec Dumbledore, ou même Rogue, puisqu'il était étroitement lié aux Malefoy, mais toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas revu le Serpentard depuis leur discussion dans la Grande Salle.

\- On est arrivés, dit Harry. Honeydukes, me voilà !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dilapider l'argent de tes parents en sucreries, ce n'est à mon avis pas ce qu'ils imaginaient, dit-elle.

\- Oh, dilapider, tout de suite les grands mots, dit le brun en levant les yeux ciel. Tu n'imagines même pas la quantité phénoménale de sucreries que je devrais acheter pour ne serait-ce que _commencer_ à « dilapider » …

Hermione secoua mollement la tête.

\- Amusez-vous bien, dit-elle en s'éloignant. J'ai préparé de la potion pour l'indigestion, de toute façon.

Harry rigola puis entra chez Honeydukes tandis que la jeune femme, elle, se rendait dans un magasin en face qui faisait du sur-mesure et quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année se redressa de derrière un mannequin sur lequel elle bâtissait une belle robe de bal.

\- Superbe, dit Hermione en guise de bonjour.

\- C'est une commande, pour un mariage, répondit la couturière. Les demoiselles d'honneur auront toutes la même robe.

\- Ah oui, je connais, on fait ça chez les Moldus, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Ces filles seront très belles là-dedans, j'en suis certaine.

La couturière lui décocha un sourire puis lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle venait chercher une nouvelle robe de sorcière, pour tous les jours. La couturière lui indiqua donc les rayonnages remplis de robes neuves commandées par des gens mais que personne n'était jamais venu chercher. Au bout d'un mois, elles étaient donc remises en vente.

Hermione se dirigea vers les rayonnages multicolores et commença à fouiner. Elle déposa sa robe de Poudlard sur un petit canapé et essaya plusieurs autres robes, allant du rouge au bleu et passant par le vert. Elle retira cependant rapidement cette robe tant la couleur lui faisait penser à Serpentard…

\- Vert ?

Hermione bondit de frayeur en serrant la robe contre sa poitrine. Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Malefoy par le biais du miroir. La jeune femme, la surprise passée, baissa le nez et se détourna. Elle rangea la robe vert bouteille dans le rayonnage après l'avoir soigneusement repliée et en prit une autre.

\- Tu ne veux même plus me parler, donc, dit Malefoy. Je vois… Alors écoute-moi.

\- T'écouter ? demanda Hermione en le regardant. Et qu'as-tu de plus à me dire que ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière ?

Le ton n'était pas dur ni sec, juste un peu… triste.

\- Granger, écoute… dit alors Malefoy en s'approchant d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi parce que tu as peur de mon père…

Hermione pinça la bouche.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, répondit-elle. Enfin pas complètement… C'est juste qu'il est si… si…

\- Arrogant ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Il est arrogant, il regarde tout le monde de haut, il est blessant et le pire, c'est qu'il le sait et qu'il le fait exprès, dit la brunette en secouant la tête. Il m'insulte ouvertement et me traite comme si je n'étais qu'une sous-personne et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et soupira. Elle regarda alors le blond droit dans les yeux.

\- Et je ne veux plus jamais qu'il te fasse du mal… souffla-t-elle.

Elle leva une main et la posa sur la joue du blond qui ferma les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour tu reviennes vers moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, répondit Hermione en pivotant vers le grand miroir.

Elle déplia la robe de sorcière bleue marine et la posa contre elle. Malefoy resta silencieux et la jeune femme l'observa de biais via le miroir. Elle soupira soudain par le nez et pivota en jetant la robe sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Malefoy la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée, dit-elle.

Le blond plissa les yeux.

\- Ça sent le coup foireux… dit-il.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et croisa les bras. Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis se décomposa.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, dit-il.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas que… que je te demande en mariage !

Le sourire d'Hermione s'équilibra et Malefoy chercha le fauteuil à tâtons. Hermione le regarda s'y asseoir lentement, sous le choc. Elle se baissa ensuite devant lui et lui prit les mains.

\- Ce ne sera pas officiel, dit-elle doucement. Ce sera une sorte de blague, une bonne leçon.

\- Tu disais pourtant à l'instant que tu ne le laisserais plus me faire du mal… Si je lui annonce que je veux t'épouser, il va me tuer, purement et simplement.

\- Non. Parce que je l'en empêcherais.

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te suis plus… Il y a une semaine, tu me disais quasiment en pleurant que si tu restais près de moi, tu allais provoquer la colère de mon père et que tu n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter, et maintenant, tu me dis que tu veux le faire et de la pire manière qui soit ?

\- Ce n'est pas la pire, crois-moi, rétorqua Hermione en s'asseyant sur un tabouret proche. J'avais pensé à autre chose que tu n'aurais jamais approuvé.

Malefoy grimaça. Il secoua alors la tête.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, dit-il. Quand bien même je tiens à toi, Granger, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux… S'il arrivait à te faire du mal, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…

Hermione haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle hocha ensuite la tête et serra ses doigts sur la main du blond.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu partes, dit-elle alors. Si l'espion de Serpentard nous voit ensemble, ton père va encore débarquer…

Le visage de Malefoy se rembrunit aussitôt. Il afficha un air déçu et opina lentement.

\- Tu as… sans doute raison, dit-il en se levant.

Hermione se leva en même temps que lui, sans lâcher sa main, et quand le blond se tourna vers elle, elle jeta ses bras sur sa nuque. Il l'enlaça dans la foulée et la serra contre lui avec qu'elle ne recule.

\- Je déteste cette situation, dit le Serpentard. Je me fais l'effet d'un amant mis de côté par un père trop possessif envers sa fille et…

Hermione posa son index sur sa bouche.

\- Ne va pas plus loin, dit-elle. On n'est pas du même monde et on ne sera jamais d'accord sur rien, ne t'entiches pas de moi, Malefoy…

Le blond serra les mâchoires et Hermione baissa sa main. Elle lui caressa la joue puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres sur l'autre joue avant de le pousser à partir. Elle l'observa s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, et il quitta la boutique sans se retourner.

\- Un amoureux interdit ? demanda-t-on soudain.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, dit-elle. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, c'est Drago Malefoy et son père a une très mauvaise réputation concernant les Moldus…

\- Vous êtes une sorcière, Miss, objecta la couturière en fronçant les sourcils. Même si vos parents sont Moldus, vous, vous êtes une sorcière, une pure sorcière très puissante… Monsieur Malefoy devrait plutôt être honoré de vous savoir amie avec son fils.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle reprit ses essayages puis quitta la boutique vingt minutes plus tard avec deux paquets sous le bras. Elle fit un saut chez Honeydukes puis chez Scout'Hibou pour envoyer une courte lettre à sa mère pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, après quoi elle reprit le chemin menant au château.

La montée était raide jusqu'à Poudlard et elle n'était pas la seule à remonter lentement mais sûrement. Elle était l'une des rares personnes, cependant, à être toute seule… Le nez rivé sur le sol de terre battue, la jeune femme gravissait donc lentement le sentier, ses paquets serrés contre sa poitrine.

Elle ne montait pas depuis cinq minutes qu'elle entendit soudain des cris, provenant du bas-côté. Entouré d'arbres, le chemin était parfaitement délimité par les gros fûts à l'écorce sombre et les élèves savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner à s'aventurer au-delà du sentier.

\- Je vais te défoncer ! aboya soudain une voix.

Hermione sursauta.

\- T'es un traître !

Une autre voix inconnue. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait devancé la majeure partie des gens avec qui elle avait entamé la montée et, prudemment, elle s'approcha d'un gros arbre.

\- T'es qu'un petit con ! Tu trahis ton propre sang !

Hermione reconnu la première voix et déglutit. Deux personnes, au moins, étaient sans doute en train, ou sur le point, de régler son compte à une autre personne. Hésitant, la jeune femme finit par se décider à aller voir de plus près. Elle posa ses paquets sur le sol, tira sa baguette et les fit léviter avant de les envoyer jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor dont elle pouvait distinguer une fenêtre ouverte juste au-dessus d'elle. Personne ne les toucherait, son nom était marqué dessus, au pire Lavande ou Parvati les déposeraient sur son lit.

Serrant sa main sur sa baguette, Hermione inspira puis souffla pour se donner du courage. Elle allait au-devant d'ennuis, elle le savait, mais si c'était des élèves de Poudlard, il était de son devoir de les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Elle hésita une seconde à appeler un professeur, mais elle estima finalement que ce serait le déranger pour rien si jamais ce n'était pas grave. Ce dont elle doutait, cependant.

Lentement, la jeune femme descendit le bas-côté du chemin en se servant des racines de l'arbre le plus proche comme des marches. L'obscurité se fit aussitôt et elle tâche de se souvenir de quel côté elle avait entendu les voix. Elle n'en eut pas besoin : un bruit de chute et un cri de douleur le lui indiquèrent.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la droite et contourna plusieurs arbres avant d'apercevoir une toute petite clairière. Il y avait deux personnes qui lui tournaient le dos, et quelqu'un sur le sol devant eux.

 _Ce sont des élèves de Serpentard…_

L'un des deux bougea alors et Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur.

 _Malefoy ! Ils sont en train de s'en prendre à Malefoy !_

Elle réagit aussitôt et pointa sa baguette magique.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le premier garçon fut frappé entre les omoplates et tomba face contre terre avec un bruit sourd. Son copain se retourna et chercha sa baguette mais, ne la trouvant pas, il ramassa une pierre et la jeta sur Hermione. Le caillou frappa durement l'arbre derrière lequel la jeune femme se cachait et elle poussa un cri de frayeur.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

\- Si ! répliqua Hermione. Parce que Malefoy est mon ami.

Il y eut un silence et Hermione sortit alors de sa cachette.

\- Granger, gronda le garçon qu'elle avait envoyé au sol d'un sort. Alors c'est toi « l'amie » de Malefoy… Félicitations, grâce à toi, il est officiellement un traître à son sang…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Malefoy en se relevant. Il n'est spécifié nulle part qu'il nous est interdit d'être amis avec les autres maisons.

Hermione rejoignit le blond qui s'éloigna de plusieurs pas des deux brutes.

\- Ils t'ont blessé ? demanda la brunette.

\- Non, c'est juste mon orgueil qui en a pris un coup… Écoutez-moi, tous les deux, je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez ça, mais ce n'est pas interdit…

\- C'est une question de morale ! répliqua le garçon de droite, une sorte d'armoire à glace du même genre de Crabbe mais avec le double-menton en moins. Tu trahis Salazar Serpentard en t'acoquinant cette Gryffondor !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous sommes _amis_ , c'est tout, dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser, vous savez ?

Les deux garçons grimacèrent aussitôt de dégoût et Hermione serra les lèvres, pas bien sûre de comment elle devait prendre cette réponse physique…

\- Bon, on arrête les gamineries, dit soudain Malefoy. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Serpentard n'a pas été trahi, je suis toujours Drago Malefoy, j'ai simplement d'autres intérêts dans la vie que de terroriser les petites années.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire.

\- Maintenant…

Il ouvrit un bras et les deux brutes se regardèrent, hésitants.

\- Écoute, dit l'autre, un grand garçon tout sec aux longs cheveux noirs attachés dans son dos. On veut bien passer l'éponge pour ce coup, mais si on apprend, par qui que ce soit, que toi et cette… fille, vous faites autre chose que ce que font des amis, on t'en fera passer l'envie. T'as compris ?

Malefoy croisa les bras. Hermione l'observa du coin de l'œil puis elle regarda les deux Serpentards et ceux-ci tournèrent les talons en crachant sur le sol. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Soudain, Malefoy se détourna et l'entraîna en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Attend, dit Hermione en s'arrêtant. Explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Rien, Granger, rentrons, il fait presque nuit.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au ciel puis suivit le Serpentard mais quand ils furent au pied du perron, elle l'entraîna sur la droite du château, jusqu'au terrain de vol sur balais.

\- Granger, arrête, je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé… soupira le blond.

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas dupe, Malefoy, répondit la brunette, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'as même pas menacé ces deux gars de je ne sais quelles représailles pour s'en être pris à toi… Pourquoi ?

Malefoy pinça la bouche et resta muet. Hermione fut alors frappée par une idée et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Est-ce que… hésita-t-elle. Est-ce que… tu as été détrôné ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Un silence pesant s'installa et cela valut toutes les réponses positives du monde pour Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… dit-elle en se détournant. Et tout est de ma faute, tout !

\- Granger, ne n'emballe pas, dit alors Malefoy en lui prenant le bras. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Ce n'est qu'un titre, ce n'est rien d'important, ça n'aura plus cours dès que je serais sorti d'ici…

Hermione pivota vers lui et il la lâcha. Il remarqua alors les larmes dans les grands yeux bruns et il soupira avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demanda-t-il comme elle posait son menton sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Enfin pas entièrement…

Hermione recula, étonnée, et Malefoy la regarda un moment avant de l'entraîner vers un muret et de l'y faire asseoir.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Depuis décembre, répondit le blond. Mais c'était avant le bal, d'accord ?

\- Mais…

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ces deux gars, là, ils sont rentrés cette année, en septembre, en sixième année. Ils sont frères jumeaux, même si ça ne se voit pas du tout et ils ont décidé de faire la loi à Serpentard… J'ai essayé, Granger, d'accord ? Mais je suis deux classes en-dessous d'eux, je suis un « bébé » pour eux… Tout Lord que je sois…

Il grimaça et Hermione soupira longuement par le nez.

\- Et quelle est ma part de responsabilités, dans l'histoire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Après le Bal de Noël, les choses se sont dégradées entre eux et moi, répondit Malefoy. Comme tu as pu l'entendre, ils sont contre l'amitié entre les maisons et me voir avec toi les a rendus fous de rage.

\- Ils allaient te tabasser. Si je n'avais pas entendu leurs cris…

\- Je m'en serait sans doute tiré avec une côte cassée et un œil au beurre noir, rien qu'un Malefoy ne peut gérer, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis, comprenant qu'il plaisantait, elle lui colla un coup de poing dans le bras.

\- Abruti ! siffla-t-elle. J'ai eu peur, moi !

\- Oh, est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi, maintenant ?

\- Qui est allé te chercher chez les James ? demanda la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

Malefoy pinça la bouche et opina.

\- Ok, jeu set et match, dit-il. Mais il n'empêche qu'ils ne m'auraient rien fait, ils pensaient juste que toi et moi on était plus que des amis…

Il marqua une pause puis haussa les épaules.

\- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, ils n'ont pas à le savoir, dit Hermione.

Malefoy la regarda avec étonnement. Il jeta un regard autour d'eux puis se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, quand même ? dit-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais très bien que toi et moi, on est bien trop différents pour s'entendre dans une relation plus soutenue, répondit-elle. Nous sommes tout justes amis et regarde, on se dispute pour un rien…

Malefoy haussa brièvement les sourcils pour acquiescer. Il soupira ensuite et Hermione lui prit la main. Il la regarda puis serra les doigts.

\- Peut-être plus tard, dit-il. Quand le poids des maisons, et surtout le poids de mon père, auront cessé de nous écraser…

Hermione esquissa un sourire et se mordit aussitôt la lèvre.

\- Désolée… ! dit-elle en pouffant.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Il aurait besoin de faire un petit régime…

Hermione se mit à rigoler et le blond esquissa un sourire amusé. La cloche annonçant le début du dîner sonna alors et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle côte à côte et ne se séparèrent que pour se rendre à leur table respective.

\- Tiens, tu t'es réconciliée avec lui ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvé. Ça m'avait manqué.

\- Et nous ? demanda Ron. J'ai l'impression de plus exister…

\- Oh, mon petit Ron-ron qui se sent seul ! minauda alors Ginny en retour.

Le rouquin vira au rouge brique et bouscula sa sœur qui se mit à rire.

\- Ron-ron ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, Monsieur s'est trouvé une admiratrice en la personne de Lavande Brown, répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! répliqua Hermione, amusée.

Ron, rouge brique, grommela quelque chose. Hermione lui colla un coup de pied sous la table et il la fusilla du regard.

\- Au moins, comme ça, tu cesseras d'être jaloux, soupira Ginny en retournant à son repas.

\- Jaloux ? dit Hermione. Eh bien, j'en apprends des belles ce soir, dites donc !

\- Mais vous allez vous taire, toutes les deux ? siffla Ron.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il était rouge comme une pivoine et avait très certainement envie de filer mais son estomac l'en empêchait. Rien ne pousserait Ronald Weasley à sauter un repas, même sa sœur et sa meilleure amie occupées à le mettre en boîte…


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **Chapitre 7**

.

Visiblement, les problèmes étaient maintenant derrière Hermione car Mars et Avril s'écoulèrent sans aucun incident majeur à déplorer, que ce soit avec ses amis, avec Malefoy, ou avec les autres Serpentards ou leurs nouveaux Leaders.

Alors certes, elle sentait leurs regards haineux sur elle, à ces deux-là, notamment chaque fois qu'elle et Malefoy s'affichaient en public, – ce qui, par ailleurs, ne semblait plus choquer personne dans le collège – mais elle se contentait de les garder à l'œil et ils n'avaient plus retenté de s'en prendre au blond depuis qu'elle les avait surpris dans les bois le long de la route allant de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard.

.

\- Peut-être qu'ils préparent un autre truc, non ?

Hermione pinça la bouche puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle. Je veux dire, Malefoy est quand même quelqu'un d'influent chez les Serpentards, son père est au Conseil d'Administration et ils doivent bien se douter que s'ils s'en prennent à lui, ils risquent l'exclusion…

\- Tu crois ?

Hermione, assise sur son lit, opina vivement. Parvati, assise en face d'elle au fond du lit, grimaça comme si elle mâchonnait sa langue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda la brunette.

\- Rien, mais même si je sens que Malefoy et toi, c'est cool en ce moment, je te trouve trop sereine. Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous êtes juste des amis, et même si ça ne choque plus beaucoup de monde de vous voir tous les deux comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours, j'ai un peu peur quand même, qu'il te refasse du mal, même sans faire exprès.

\- Écoute, Par, dit alors Hermione en étendant ses jambes. Je suis tout à fait consciente de Malefoy et ses travers, d'accord ? Je sais qu'il est gentil avec moi, et uniquement avec moi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, je l'ai surpris avec Blaise, en train d'intimider de premières années. Ils ricanaient en les regardant, se moquaient d'elles, et les deux pauvres petites étaient terrifiées.

\- Tu es intervenue ?

\- Pas tout de suite, non, j'ai attendu que Blaise s'en aille et quand Malefoy m'a vu, quelques secondes après, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était honteux… Honteux que je l'ai vu faire, bien entendu, pas honteux de l'avoir fait et de s'en être amusé.

Parvati plissa les yeux.

\- Donc, tu as un certain contrôle sur lui, c'est une bonne chose, donc il reste imprévisible mais maîtrisable. Mais c'est son père qui m'inquiète le plus en fait… Tu as peur de lui, tu me l'as dit, mais pourtant, tu tires le diable par la queue en continuant à fréquenter Malefoy…

Hermione pinça la bouche.

\- Par'… J'ai _besoin_ de Malefoy, d'accord ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai besoin d'être près de lui de temps en temps, de sentir que je peux être autre chose qu'un rat de bibliothèque, une encyclopédie sur jambes ou bien la bonne copine qui souffle les réponses à ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'ont pas écouté en cours…

Parvati haussa un sourcil puis elle sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

\- Il te fait sentir femme, Mione, dit-elle, amusée. Quand tu es avec lui, tu te sens comme tu es, une jeune femme de quinze ans et ça te plaît. Tu n'es plus invisible aux yeux de quelqu'un, pour une fois…

Elle se tut et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Mais sois prudente, ajouta-t-elle. À voler trop près du soleil, on finit par se brûler les ailes et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose qui te brise le cœur, ou qui te brise tout court…

Hermione baissa le nez. Elle prit une inspiration pour répondre mais on toqua contre la porte et une fille de sixième année passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Grange, ton chevalier serpentesque est dehors, il dit qu'il est venu te chercher…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis sursauta.

\- Mince ! Il est quelle heure !? s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant du lit.

\- Quatorze heures, répondit Parvati en regardant le réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

\- Merde… siffla Hermione. Merci, dit-elle ensuite à la fille. Dis-lui que j'arrive dans cinq minutes…

La fille de sixième année hocha la tête puis referma la porte.

\- Tu as rendez-vous avez lui et tu as oublié ? demanda Parvati en regardant son amie se changer à toute vitesse.

\- Ce n'est pas un _rendez-vous_ , dit Hermione en boutonnant un chemisier propre. Il veut me montrer une boutique, à Pré-au-Lard, un truc de livres qui vient d'ouvrir et qui a déjà une boutique à Londres.

\- Ok, et ?

Hermione s'arrêta devant le miroir et regarda son amie par le biais de la vitre.

\- Et quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ben…

Parvati agita les mains puis haussa les épaules. Hermione secoua mollement la tête.

\- Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, Par', Malefoy et moi on n'est pas ensemble !

\- Ok, j'ai saisi, tu le rabâches depuis Noël, mais quand même… Il n'y a rien du tout ? Pas même, je ne sais pas… Des câlins ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément.

\- Bon, ça va, oui il y a eu des moments d'intimité, mais rien de…

La Gryffondor fut coupée par le cri de joie de Parvati qui bondit du lit de son amie, à genoux sur les couvertures.

\- T'es complètement tarée… soupira Hermione. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de sous-entendre que Malefoy et moi, une fille de Moldus _et_ une Gryffondor, on pourrait soutenir une relation privée ?

Parvati se calma instantanément et pinça la bouche. Elle leva alors l'index et dit :

\- D'abord, petit un, j'espère que tu ne lui parles pas comme une encyclopédie. Petit deux… Oui ! Carrément ! Tout à fait ! C'est une évidence !

Hermione souffla.

\- Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas cette obsession que vous avez, Lavande et toi pour… commença-t-elle en attrapant un gilet.

\- Lavande et moi ? répéta Parvati. Eh, Mione, tu n'es apparemment pas au courant mais c'est _tout le collège_ qui pense comme moi et qui espère…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse… Si ?

\- Oh, si ! Je crois que la rumeur vient de Daphné Greengrass, en fait, tu sais, l'ex fiancée de ton blondinet…

\- Daphné ? Mais… On correspond de temps et je ne crois pas avoir laissé filtrer quelque chose dans mes lettres qui auraient pu lui faire croire que… Oh, la galère ! gémit alors la Gryffondor. Tu n'aurais rien dû me dire, Par'…

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas grave… Si ?

\- Si, parce que maintenant que je le sais, je sais que je vais mettre toute mon énergie à le repousser, qu'il ne va pas comprendre et qu'il va revenir à la charge, encore et encore… Cordialement parlant, bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu… répéta Parvati.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit d'Hermione et sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Tu sais, ça peut avoir un gros avantage que tout le collège soit en attente devant vous deux… dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Hermione termina de s'habiller.

\- Ah oui, lequel par exemple ?

\- Eh bien, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un espion à la solde de Lucius, chez les Serpentards, non ?

\- Oui, et…

\- Eh bien, s'il rapporte à son père que son fils et toi vous filez le parfait amour, même si ce n'est pas vrai, et si Lucius débarque, tu aurais une grosse partie du collège derrière-toi pour te soutenir…

Hermione pinça la bouche en passant son sac en travers de sa poitrine.

\- Honnêtement, je connais assez bien Monsieur Malefoy, et je pense savoir qu'une horde d'adolescents ne lui fait pas peur, tu sais…

Parvati haussa un sourcil et Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que les professeurs… ?

Parvati sourit et Hermione laissa tomber sa tête en avant.

\- C'est un complot, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Parvati rigola.

\- Tu avais rendez-vous à quelle heure, sinon ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione sursauta et lui jeta un regard noir puis elle quitta le dortoir et, d'un pas pressé mais pas trop rapide, elle quitta la Tour de Gryffondor.

Elle repéra Malefoy dans le hall qui donnait sur les Escaliers Mobiles et quand elle le rejoignit, il la regarda de travers.

\- Je savais que les filles aimaient bien faire attendre les garçons, mais pas à ce point, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Attend, tu ne sais pas la meilleure… répondit la brunette en lui prenant le coude pour l'enjoindre à la suivre.

.

\- Tu n'aurais rien dû me dire…

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Parvati…

Hermione regarda discrètement autour d'elle.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde à la dérobée…

Malefoy en fit autant puis leva les yeux vers la devanture d'une boutique et poussa la porte. Hermione le suivit en soupirant.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens ! s'exclama une femme d'une voix grave.

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent avec étonnement et virent s'approcher une grosse femme bien en chairs, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, et qui embaumait un parfum entêtant.

\- Oh ! Mais vous ne seriez pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy, jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Si, c'est moi, répondit Malefoy. Vous connaissez mon père ?

\- Question stupide, Malefoy, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond. Qui ne connaît pas ton père ?

\- Très juste, répondit la femme. Oh, une Gryffondor ? Avec…

\- Oui, oui, on sait, avec un Serpentard ! siffla Malefoy en s'éloignant.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans les rayonnages. La jeune femme lui fit lâcher prise un peu plus loin et souffla par le nez.

\- Désolé, mais j'en ai assez, réplique le blond en s'approcha d'une haute étagère.

\- Je sais que la situation est lourde, lui répondit Hermione en le rejoignant. Mais essaie de ne pas envoyer promener tout le monde, ils n'ont rien fait…

\- Si, ils s'étonnent et moi ça me soûle. Pourquoi c'est si étonnant que ça qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor soient capables de s'entendre, hein ?

\- Malefoy…

Hermione baissa le nez et le blond se mordit la lèvre.

\- Excuse-moi… dit-il alors. Je ne voulais pas dire ça sur ce ton…

\- Non, bien sûr, je sais bien mais…

Hermione esquissa un sourire puis haussa les épaules et entreprit de passer à autre chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua alors les étagères bourrées de livres anciens à couverture de cuir. Certains étaient tellement vieux qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur dorée, signe qu'un sortilège les préservait de la décomposition.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'as emmenée ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sentant la tension s'apaiser, Malefoy se laissa aller à sourire.

\- Bienvenue dans l'antre du rat de bibliothèque, dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Cette boutique est plus petite que celle de Londres mais ici, tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux et qui n'est pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Magie Noire, Magie Blanche, il y a tout. Si tu cherches des bouquins sur les Elfes, sur les Vélane, sur les Lutins, tu trouveras ça ici. Je ne sais pas en quelle quantité par contre, mais vu le paquet de bouquins…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et Malefoy pouffa.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, lui dit la jeune femme.

Elle alla l'enlacer et il la serra contre lui avant qu'elle ne recule et disparaisse dans les rayonnages. Malefoy la regarda commencer à fouiner et sentit alors une présence dans son dos.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir énervée, Monsieur Malefoy…

Malefoy Junior se retourna et regarda la grosse femme.

\- Je ne suis pas dans ce village depuis longtemps, je…

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répondit le Serpentard. C'est à moi de le faire, je n'avais pas à vous parler sur ce ton.

La femme inclina la tête, signe qu'elle acceptait les excuses, puis elle regarda Hermione avait survolait de la main les dos des livres d'un rayonnage.

\- Cette jeune femme est très intelligente, dit-elle. Votre amitié à tous les deux est la preuve que l'on peut avancer malgré les idées reçues. Je ne vous cache pas que si vous êtes encore amis à la fin de votre scolarité, cela pourrait vous poser quelques problèmes, mais le plus dur est maintenant. Faire accepter une amitié Gryffondor-Serpentard n'est pas simple, et je sais de quoi je parle. J'étais à Serpentard, quand j'avais votre âge. C'était il y a longtemps, un peu avant votre père, d'ailleurs, que je n'ai connu qu'une année, mais lorsque j'étais en sixième année, je me suis prise d'amitié pour un Gryffondor, un garçon de septième année. Mes camarades m'ont mené la vie dure parce que le Gryffondor était LE beau garçon du moment et moi… j'étais ce que je suis encore aujourd'hui.

\- L'apparence n'a rien à voir dans l'amitié, répondit Malefoy. Granger n'est pas la plus jolie fille du collège, il y en a qui la surpassent de loin, mais pourtant, c'est elle qui est devenue mon amie, et pas les autres. Et je ne le regrette pas, même si je sais que les prochains mois, les prochaines années, tout va être compliqué. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas.

\- Vous avez bien de la chance, jeune homme. Profitez-en, vous êtes jeunes, vous n'avez pas encore le poids des responsabilités des adultes sur les épaules. Profitez de votre jeunesse car on est adulte avant même qu'on ne s'en soit rendu compte.

\- Merci du conseil, Madame.

Malefoy inclina la tête puis rejoignit Hermione et lui souffla quelque chose. La Gryffondor regarda la femme qui lui sourit, puis les deux adolescents retournèrent à leur chasse au livre.

.

À seize heures, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher de quoi prendre un goûter et ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais. Mrs Rosmerta leur servit du thé et des biscuits tous juste sortis du four et, malgré les chuchotements et les regards à la sauvette de leurs camarades rassemblés dans le pub, Malefoy et Hermione discutèrent comme si de rien était, les ignorant superbement en rigolant dans leur coin, comme si le fait d'être l'attention de tous leur passait au-dessus. Mais ce n'était pas si simple…

\- C'est difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était, tu sais ? soupira Hermione au détour d'une conversation.

\- Oui, mais on doit essayer. Si on s'arrête à ça, demain ils nous séparent, Granger.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et regarda le blond avec surprise, un biscuit à la main. Elle le lui tendit puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter longtemps, répondit-elle en prenant un biscuit pour elle. Je préférais quand je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien…

Elle le brisa en deux et en grignota un morceau en regardant la salle du pub, pleine d'élèves de Poudlard qui bruissaient entre eux, rigolant ou se disputant.

\- On rentre ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

\- Maintenant ? il n'est que seize heures trente…

\- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude, alors si tu veux rester, je t'en prie, mais moi je remonte au château.

Hermione termina sa tasse de thé puis se leva et se drapa dans sa cape. Elle enfonça son bonnet de laine jusqu'à ses yeux puis le remonta sur son front et Malefoy se leva à son tour et s'enroula dans sa cape. Sa toque de fourrure à la main, il poussa doucement la Gryffondor jusqu'à la porte et ils sortirent dans l'air encore froid de ce début mai.

\- Il fait bien froid cet après-midi, nota le jeune homme en posant sa toque sur ses cheveux blonds. Il faisait meilleur tout à l'heure.

Hermione opina en silence et, tendant la main, elle attendit. Une seconde plus tard, Malefoy lui agrippait la main à son tour et ils prirent la direction du château, profitant que tous étaient en train de goûter ici et là.

.

\- On est mieux ici, pas de bruits et personne pour nous espionner.

Se débarrassant de son bonnet, la Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur une banquette dans la bibliothèque. Elle se releva ensuite pour retirer sa cape, la plia soigneusement et la déposa sur le dossier de la banquette.

Malefoy l'observa faire en déposant sa cape et sa toque sur la table la plus proche.

\- Dis-moi, dit-il en remettant ses cheveux en place. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas leur échapper indéfiniment, hein ?

\- Je sais bien mais tant que je peux, je le fais. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Hm, non, comme ça…

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis décida de laisser tomber. Elle attrapa alors son sac et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit les trois livres qu'elle avait achetés dans la nouvelle boutique du village et les posa à côté d'elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Malefoy soupira et ramassa ses affaires.

\- Je te laisse, dit-il. Apparemment, tu as _vraiment_ envie de solitude…

Il tourna les talons et Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Mais… ? Non, non, attend !

Elle repoussa ses livres et se leva. Elle lui prit le poignet et le ramena vers la banquette.

\- Excuse-moi, Malefoy, je suis désolée… dit-elle en se rasseyant. Tu me connais, j'adore les livres et ceux-là sont neufs alors…

Le blond esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Il se pencha alors sur la brunette et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- À ce soir, dit-il.

Il se détourna ensuite et Hermione le regarda partir en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle regarda les trois livres sur la banquette puis les grandes portes en bois de la pièce, et inspira profondément avant de reprendre son livre. Il n'était pas fâché, c'était l'essentiel.

.

\- Drake.

Malefoy pivota sans cesser de marcher et Blaise se porta à sa hauteur.

\- Alors, t'en es où, vieux ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant son bras sur les épaules.

\- Au même endroit que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé, soupira Malefoy en repoussant le bras.

\- Bah pourquoi ? Merde, elle te mange dans la main et tu ne veux pas en profiter ?

Blaise s'arrêta de marcher un instant, étonné, puis rejoignit son meilleur ami qui déboucha dans le hall d'entrée.

Des élèves rentraient par grappe et se dispersaient aussitôt. Malefoy et Blaise traversèrent le grand hall pour atteindre l'entrée supposée de Serpentard, dans le couloir des cuisines. Quand ils furent dans leur Salle Commune, le silence était maître. Il y avait quelques élèves qui faisaient leurs devoirs et d'autres qui lisaient, mais personne ne parlait.

Malefoy regarda autour de lui et serra les mâchoires. Il disparut ensuite dans le dortoir des garçons et jeta sa cape et sa toque sur on lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé, les deux frères ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Blaise s'approcha en fermant la porte dans son dos et soupira.

\- Il est interdit de parler dans la Salle Commune, dit-il. Ils l'ont décrété à midi…

\- C'est d'une absurdité totale ! siffla le blond. C'est le seul endroit où nous avons le droit d'être nous-mêmes et ils ont décidé de nous l'interdire ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Sam prétend que Serpentard est une maison distinguée et que ses élèves doivent l'être aussi, répondit Blaise. Ils ont constaté que les notes de certains étaient très basses, alors du coup, ils ont décidé qu'à partir de la fin des cours, tous les élèves de Serpentard devraient rentrer pour faire leurs devoirs…

Malefoy regarda Blaise avec effarement.

\- Mais pour qui ils se prennent ? demanda-t-il. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te plier à ces conneries, toi au moins !

Blaise resta silencieux et Malefoy, qui s'était retourné dos à lui pour sortir des poches de sa cape, son argent, le regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- Je rêve ! dit-il. Ils te font peur ?

Blaise déglutit.

\- Luc a… Il a retourné une gifle à une fille, tout à l'heure… dit-il. Elle est à l'Infirmerie avec deux dents en moins et un hématome gros comme Londres sur la joue…

Malefoy s'assit sur son lit.

\- Rogue est au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, sans doute que oui…

Le Serpentard se releva alors et récupéra sa cape.

\- Drake, non, on n'a pas le droit de…

Malefoy lui coupa la parole en levant une main.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, dit-il. Personne n'a le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, c'est clair ? Alors je vais voir Rogue et ensuite Dumbledore et j'ai bien l'intention de faire exclure ces deux abrutis !

\- Mais, Drake tu…

Mais le blond avait déjà mis les bouts.

.

Profitant que les deux frères n'étaient pas dans la Salle Commune, Malefoy quitta Serpentard et s'enfila dans un passage secret à quelques mètres de là. Il traversa plusieurs passages du même type avant d'arriver devant la salle de classe de Rogue.

Cependant, en s'approchant de la porte, il entendit discuter de l'autre côté et il reconnut la voix de Rogue ainsi que celle des deux frères. Soudain, il y eut des bruits de pas et Malefoy bondit derrière un rideau. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et les deux Serpentard sortirent, Rogue sur les talons.

\- Je compte sur vous, Messieurs, dit-il. Les notes de Serpentard doivent remonter sinon nous serons la risée aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur, les choses seront remises en ordre très rapidement, dit Sam avec un sourire narquois.

Son frère gloussa stupidement puis les deux garçons s'en allèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, Malefoy sortit de sa cachette et entra dans la salle de classe sans frapper.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? s'étonna Rogue, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner à son bureau. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant…

\- Monsieur, qu'avez-vous dit aux frères ? demanda Malefoy en lui coupant la parole. Ou plutôt, que vous ont-ils dit ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il de le savoir ?

\- Parce que je viens d'apprendre des choses qui ne me plaisent pas, Monsieur… répondit Malefoy.

\- Des choses ? De quel genre ? Les frères Derochas m'ont soumis un moyen de faire remonter les notes des élèves de Serpentard. Je ne vois rien de mal là-dedans…

Malefoy pinça la bouche.

\- Monsieur, je viens de rentrer de Pré-au-Lard et en entrant dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, j'ai trouvé une douzaine d'élèves plongés dans leurs devoirs ou des livres, totalement immobiles et silencieux…

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Blaise m'a dit juste après que les frères avaient décidé qu'une fois les cours terminés, plus un seul Serpentard n'aura le droit de sortir de la Salle Commune, qu'ils devront rester pour faire leurs devoirs… Il est aussi apparemment interdit de parler dans la Salle Commune, maintenant…

\- Drago j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre votre soudain affolement…

\- Monsieur… Il y a plus grave…

\- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

\- Tout à l'heure, Luc a retourné une gifle à une fille de Serpentard… dit Malefoy. Elle est à l'Infirmerie avec deux dents en moins et un bleu sur la joue…

Rogue resta silencieux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Ils s'en sont pris à moi aussi, il y a quelques temps, et si Granger n'était pas passée par-là à ce moment-là, ils m'auraient tabassé…

Rogue fronça les sourcils, les haussa, les fronça, puis s'assit à son bureau. Il farfouilla dans ses papiers pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder de nouveau Malefoy.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il alors.

Malefoy baissa le nez.

\- Oui, ils m'ont détrôné, répondit-il. Dès leur arrivée en septembre, ils ont commencé à prendre les choses en main et depuis, la Salle Commune de Serpentard est invivable, mais nous avions encore le droit de parler et de rire, alors que maintenant…

Rogue serra les lèvres puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi cette fille a été frappée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non mais nous pourrions aller lui demander et…

\- _Je_ pourrais aller lui demander, rectifia Rogue en se levant. Vous, vous allez quelque part en sécurité jusqu'à ce que j'aie éclaircit cette affaire. Où est Miss Granger ?

\- À la bibliothèque, je suppose…

\- Alors, rejoignez-la là-bas et restez-y.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Et soyez discret. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir appeler Lucius pour lui dire que vous avez été défiguré.

Malefoy déglutit douloureusement. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, seule Hermione avait osé toucher son visage, avec son coup de poing bien placé, l'année dernière. Mais depuis, il ne laissait personne l'approcher suffisamment près.

\- Tenez, dit alors Rogue en lui tendant une pile de rouleaux de parchemins. Donnez ceci à Mrs Pince, cela vous fera une excuse pour être venu et vous rendre à la Bibliothèque.

Malefoy prit les cinq parchemins sous son bras puis Rogue le reconduisit à la porte de la salle de classe.

\- Merci d'être venu me rendre ce livre et donnez ces parchemins à Mrs Pince dans la seconde, Monsieur Malefoy, dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte. J'irais m'excuser demain, ce soir, je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à de telles futilités.

\- Vous savez que je ne suis pas un coursier, professeur ? grommela alors Malefoy.

\- Vous êtes un élève comme les autres, alors maintenant, hors de ma vue !

Rogue referma la porte et Malefoy soupira. Il se mordit ensuite les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire avant de tourner les talons et de gagner la bibliothèque aussi rapidement que possible en prenant tous les raccourcis et en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

.

Hermione était plongée dans sa lecture quand elle entendit une voix traînante non loin qui lui fit aussitôt dresser les oreilles. Elle releva la tête et découvrit Malefoy au comptoir de la bibliothèque, en train de donner des rouleaux à Mrs Pince.

Le Gryffondor entendit la vieille femme pester puis Malefoy se détourna d'elle et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il piqua droit vers elle et s'assit sur la banquette.

\- Salut, t'es encore là ? demanda-t-il en repoussant les livres.

Hermione referma la bouche. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis plia son livre et s'avança.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle. Je dois baisser la voix ou bien…

Malefoy pinça la bouche. Il lui décocha ensuite un sourire puis lui dit qu'il avait un livre à lui montrer et tous deux disparurent dans les rayonnages.

.

À cette heure aussi proche du dîner, il n'y avait pas grande monde entre les immenses bibliothèques et ils trouvèrent rapidement un endroit un peu isolé.

\- Bon, alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu es tout agité, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… dit Hermione.

Malefoy souffla puis secoua ses mains et raconta ensuite ce qui se passait à Serpentard. Surprise, Hermione avoua qu'elle avait bien eu l'impression que, depuis le mois de septembre, les choses étaient étranges pour les verts et argent, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que les deux nouveaux avaient pris le pas à ce point sur leurs camarades.

\- Tu en a parlé à Rogue ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Malefoy opina.

\- S'ils l'apprennent, je peux dire adieu à mon beau visage, pleurnicha-t-il ensuite.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle leva alors les mains et les posa sur les joues du blond qui ferma les yeux. Elle l'attira ensuite contre elle et il se serra dans son cou en soupirant.

\- Mais qui voilà ! lança soudain une voix qui fit bondir les deux jeunes gens. Le _couple_ de l'année !

Les doigts de Malefoy s'enfoncèrent dans les côtes d'Hermione qui repoussa le blond et regarda Luc et Sam Derochas, deux armoires à glace qui faisaient bien plus que dix-sept ans.

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini d'embêter le monde ? demanda la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. En quoi ça vous regarde mon amitié avec Malefoy ?

\- En quoi ça nous regarde ? Dis donc, Sang-de-bourbe, tu crois peut-être que tu as le droit de nous adresser la parole ?

Hermione serra les mâchoires et regarda Sam avec défiance. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant les poings de la jeune femme se serrer.

\- Oh mais tu vas sortir tes griffes ? demanda-t-il, mauvais. Dis-moi, Drago, elle est bonne au moins cette créature ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit jolie !

\- Laisse-la ! s'exclama alors Malefoy. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter !

\- Ah non ? Pourtant, elle n'est rien, tu le sais bien, non ? C'est même toi qui disait que les Moldus et tous les sorciers qui leurs sont apparentés ne sont rien pour les Sang-Pur…

Malefoy serra les mâchoires et Sam ricana grassement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester aussi près d'elle, dit alors Luc. Elle risque de te contaminer et ton sang sera irrémédiablement altéré…

\- Arrête ! s'exclama Malefoy. Qui tu es pour te permettre de l'insulter comme ça !

\- Qui je suis ? Je suis… arghl !

Luc cessa aussitôt de parler et porta ses mains à sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ! s'exclama aussitôt son frère. Luc, Luc !

\- Quelque chose… m'étrangle… souffla le garçon en se grattant la gorge de ses ongles, s'arrachant la peau. Il y a quelque chose… qui me serre… la gorge… !

\- Il n'y a rien ! Il n'y a rien ! s'exclama Sam. Toi ! aboya-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Hermione. Quoi que tu fasses, arrête immédiatement !

\- Je ne fais rien, je n'ai pas ma baguette dans la main, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue !

Malefoy observa son amie et remarqua alors que son index droit était crispé sur lui-même.

 _Elle fait de la magie sans sa baguette !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

\- Relâche-le ! hurla alors Sam.

Il se jeta sur Hermione toutes griffes dehors et la Gryffondor bondit en arrière avec un cri. Elle trébucha et atterrit contre une étagère dont le rayonnage s'enfonça entre deux de ses côtes. Aussitôt, Luc prit une bruyante inspiration et se mit à tousser en s'appuyant contre l'étagère la plus proche.

Se frottant les côtes, Hermione regarda les deux frères. Ils étaient chacun d'un côté de l'allée et Sam était enragé.

\- Tu n'es qu'une salope ! s'exclama-t-il en postillonnant sur Hermione. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de t'opposer à un sang pur, espèce de sang-de-bourbe !

Il se lança de nouveau en avant et Hermione ferma les yeux. Au moment où elle crut qu'il allait lui rentrer dedans, elle vit une ombre passer devant ses yeux puis entendit un choc sourd qui ébranla l'étagère dans son dos.

\- _Immobilis_ !

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le dos de Malefoy, à quelques centimètres d'elle, baguette magique tendue vers Sam qui était affalé sur le sol dans une position grotesque, figé par le sortilège.

La réaction du château ne se fit pas attendre, la baguette du blond lui sauta des mains et resta suspendue hors de sa portée. Hermione tendit alors les mains et les posa sur les épaules du Serpentard.

\- Va-t'en, lui dit-il entre ses dents en se redressant.

\- Pas question, je ne te laisserai pas te faire punir tout seul…

Le blond se retourna alors et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione posa son menton sur son épaule et regarda Luc, planté les bras ballants.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dans le bureau du Directeur ! aboya alors Mrs Pince en déboulant à toute allure, tenant sa robe devant elle. Vous avez pratiqué la magie dans l'enceinte du château en dehors des heures de cours, c'est formellement interdit par le règlement !

\- Madame, dit alors Hermione en repoussant le blond. Ces deux-là nous ont attaqués… Ils m'ont insultée et ont essayé de me blesser… Malefoy n'a fait que me défendre…

Mrs Pince regarda Hermione puis les deux garçons par-dessus sa pipe qui fumait comme la cheminée d'un train.

\- Tous dans le bureau du Directeur ! aboya-t-elle alors.

Comme dirigés par une force invisible, les quatre adolescents – Mrs Pince avait levé le sort sur Sam – prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore qui fut prévenu dans la foulée. Ainsi, quand les jeunes gens arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils furent surpris d'y trouver Rogue et McGonagall…

\- Miss Granger, sortons, dit McGonagall.

\- Non, Madame, répondit Hermione qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Malefoy pendant tout le trajet. Je veux pouvoir dire ma version des faits.

\- Miss Granger, insista alors Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Sortez, je vous prie.

Hermione le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentit alors la main de Malefoy se serrer sur la sienne, et elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Vas-y, dit-il. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

\- Tu es sûr ?

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue puis hocha la tête. Hermione baissa alors le nez puis suivit McGonagall dans le couloir.

\- Venez vous asseoir, dit alors la vieille sorcière en tapotant le sol près d'elle.

Hermione la découvrit assise sur la première marche du Phénix d'Or et elle la rejoignit en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ? demanda-t-elle.

\- À qui ?

\- À Malefoy, et aux frères Derochas…

McGonagall haussa un sourcil puis souffla par le nez.

\- Monsieur Malefoy sera collé en punition d'un manquement grave au règlement du collège, dit-elle. Quant aux frères Derochas, ils seront expulsés.

\- Expulsés ? Mais…

McGonagall lissa sa robe verte sur ses genoux osseux et entreprit d'expliquer à la jeune femme les raisons de cette décision, qui s'ajoutaient aux troubles que les deux Serpentards avaient provoqués quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je… l'ignorais, dit Hermione, choquée. Daphné ne m'a rien dit dans ses lettres…

\- Les lettres étaient elles aussi soumises à un contrôle, répondit McGonagall. Merlin, nous n'avons rien vu… soupira-t-elle. Ces deux brutes faisaient vivre l'enfer à leurs camarades et nous n'avons rien vu car ils avaient trop peur d'eux pour en parler…

Hermione déglutit.

\- Qui vous l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- À moi, personne, je l'ai su il y a quelques minutes quand le Professeur Rogue est venu parler avec le Directeur de choses louches se passant dans sa maison…

\- Par louches, vous entendez… ?

\- Monsieur Derochas, Luc, a frappé une des filles de Serpentard, répondit McGonagall. Elle est à l'Infirmerie avec deux molaires en moins que Mrs Pomfresh va se charger de replanter. Elle a tout raconté au professeur Rogue quand il est venu la voir pour lui poser des questions.

\- Ok, et qui lui a mis le doute ?

\- Votre nouvel ami… Monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione opina lentement. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les deux femmes se retournèrent. Hermione regarda Rogue sortir en premier, puis s'effacer pour laisser passer Malefoy. La brunette se leva aussitôt et lui sauta au cou.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en le relâchant.

\- Alors, Monsieur Malefoy écope d'une colle de vingt-quatre heures, répondit Rogue froidement. Il me rejoindra tous les soirs après les cours et avant le dîner, quatre jours par semaine, jusqu'à la fin du mois, pour nettoyer les fioles des échantillons de ma Réserve.

Hermione soupira par le nez. Ses mains sur les bras du blond, elle regarda ensuite Rogue.

\- Et les frères Derochas ?

\- Ils attendent leurs parents, répondit Rogue. Ils ne sont plus élèves à Poudlard et ne pourront plus semer le trouble chez mes élèves. Maintenant, tous les deux, disparaissez.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle prit la main de Malefoy et l'entraîna dans l'escalier qui se mit aussitôt en mouvements.

McGonagall s'approcha alors de Rogue et le regarda en silence.

\- Je sais, répondit celui-ci. Mais nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire.

\- J'espère juste qu'ils ne se feront pas trop de mal mutuellement, soupira McGonagall.

Rogue grogna puis il proposa son bras à la vieille femme et ils descendirent à leur tour l'escalier d'or en silence.


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **Chapitre 8**

.

\- Je t'accompagne ?

\- Si tu veux…

Hermione épaula son sac de cours et Malefoy en fit autant. Ils venaient de passer quelques minutes à la bibliothèque pour ramener des livres empruntés, et maintenant, il était l'heure pour Malefoy de se rendre à son heure de colle.

\- Aller, ne fais pas cette tête, plus que trois jours et tu en auras terminé…

Hermione le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule et il esquissa un sourire. Il opina et son sourire s'élargit.

\- C'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas pris plus cher, tu sais ? dit-il alors.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna la Gryffondor. Comment ça ?

Malefoy s'effaça devant un escalier pour laisser descendre son amie puis descendit à sa suite et reprit, une fois en bas :

\- Ouais, j'ai expliqué que nous étions tous les deux tranquilles et qu'ils sont venus te chercher des noises… En fait, je n'ai fait que défendre mon amie et comme Mrs Pince avait mis au courant Dumbledore des paroles proférées par les deux frères, les profs m'ont donné raison…

Hermione sourit et ronfla doucement. Elle prit la main du Serpentard dans la sienne et secoua la tête.

\- Et tu as attendu vingt-et-un jours pour me le dire ? dit-elle.

\- C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour digérer d'avoir été puni…

\- Oh, mon pauvre lapin ! se moqua alors la brunette en lui faisant face sans cesser de marcher. Tu es puni une fois tous les dix ans et tu ne t'en remets pas, c'est bête ça !

\- Arrête, prévint Malefoy.

\- Arrêter quoi ? De me moquer de Monsieur Drago Malefoy ?

Elle avait pris un ton ampoulé et souriait largement. Elle lâcha alors la main du Serpentard et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de filer. Malefoy eut un rictus et lui emboîta le pas. Il la rattrapa au bout du couloir et la saisit par la taille comme elle s'arrêtait de force contre un mur pour ne pas manquer se vautrer dans le virage.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'échapper longtemps, tu sais ça ? dit Malefoy comme elle se retournait, face à lui, adossée au mur.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle le repoussa ensuite en rigolant et ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à la salle de classe de Rogue.

.

Assise à la table de Gryffondor, Hermione regardait les autres élèves entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ses amis étaient déjà là mais elle n'avait pas encore vu Malefoy alors que tous les Serpentards étaient là, Zabini et Parkinson y compris. Soudain, il franchi la porte et la brunette se redressa. Il alla aussitôt s'asseoir sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, comme d'habitude, et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Depuis qu'il avait été puni pour avoir fait de la magie dans l'enceinte du château, Drago Malefoy semblait avoir été ramené sur Terre un peu brutalement et il avait du mal à l'encaisser. Hermione le sentait tendu, distant, même s'il ne la repoussait pas quand elle cherchait de l'affection auprès de lui. Mais il était un peu absent parfois, ou agissait bizarrement, comme ce soir.

\- Il a l'air ailleurs, ce soir…

\- Oui, je trouve aussi.

Ginny regarda Malefoy puis haussa les épaules.

\- Sa punition ne lui plaît pas, répondit Hermione. Ah, à table !

Les plats apparurent instantanément sur les tables et le brouhaha cessa un instant avant de reprendre, entrecoupé de bruits de couverts s'entrechoquant.

\- C'est normal, il n'a jamais été puni une seule fois encore…

\- Si, dit Harry avec la bouche pleine en brandissant sa fourchette. En première année, quand il nous a dénoncés à McGonagall, quand on était dans les couloirs du château en pleine nuit, vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Ah oui ! Même qu'il a été avec toi dans la Forêt Interdite… Tout seul avec Crockdur.

\- Je te rassure, on n'était pas tranquilles du tout, dit Harry après avoir avalé sa bouchée. C'est une mauviette…

\- _C'était_ , corrigea aussitôt Hermione. Il m'a défendue devant les frères Derochas, ne l'oublie pas… Ils étaient deux fois comme lui, ils auraient pu le briser en deux comme une brindille.

\- J'admets que c'était étonnamment héroïque venant de lui, répondit Harry. Il doit vraiment tenir à toi pour prendre un tel risque. Et puis, je trouve qu'il s'en tire bien avec sa punition.

Hermione opina lentement. Ils changèrent ensuite de conversation tout en mangeant, parlant principalement de la troisième tâche qui approchait, mais aussi et surtout des examens de fin d'année même si eux n'en avaient pas encore.

\- Tu révises déjà pour l'année prochaine ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Oui, il faut bien vu la masse de documents qu'on a, répondit la brunette. Et tu devrais faire pareil, tu sais ?

\- Je suis en troisième année, Hermione, j'ai encore le temps, il me reste _deux ans_ …

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond et soupira ensuite. Les plats disparurent alors et tout le monde comprit qu'il était temps de quitter la table.

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée en parlant et en riant fort. Certains couraient et se bousculaient, d'autres s'agrippaient à leurs amis pour ne pas être séparés, bref, c'était un joyeux bazar, comme à chaque fin de repas.

\- Tu viens, Mione ? demanda Harry en quittant son banc après avoir laissé partir les cinquièmes années.

\- Dans une minute, je veux poser une question à McGonagall.

\- À quel sujet ? Non, oublie, on se retrouve à Gryffondor tout à l'heure, dit le brun en lui décochant un sourire.

Hermione lui sourit en retour puis, quand la salle fut vide, la jeune femme quitta la table de Gryffondor et s'approcha de celle des professeurs. Elle les dérangea pendant qu'ils discutaient et s'excusa. En fait, elle n'avait rien de grave à dire à McGonagall, juste à lui rendre un livre qu'elle lui avait prêté. La vieille sorcière la remercia puis la brunette tourna les talons et son regard survola la Grande Salle vidée de ses élèves.

 _Ah non, pas tous…_ songea-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard et s'assit en face de Malefoy comme si elle était à sa place.

\- Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ce soir, ou je vais devoir le deviner ? dit-elle tranquillement en posant ses mains à plat sur la table propre.

Malefoy soupira et la regarda. Il jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs mais ceux-ci avaient disparu. Il pinça alors la bouche et fouilla dans ses poches.

\- Rogue m'a donné une lettre de mon père, tout à l'heure, dit-il en glissant la feuille cornée sur la table.

\- Je peux la lire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Vas-y. Mais je peux aussi te dire ce qu'il y est écrit…

\- Je préfère. Je t'écoute.

\- Allons ailleurs, si tu veux bien.

Il récupéra la lettre et Hermione opina en se levant. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se rendirent dans la petite courette où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre pour avoir un peu de calme et de solitude.

\- Bien, je t'écoute, répéta Hermione en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs.

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre puis soupira par le nez, les mains dans les manches de sa cape.

\- Mon père a enfin accepté de rompre les fiançailles avec Daphné, dit-il au bout d'une longue seconde de silence.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, pourquoi tu tires une tête de six pieds de long ? dit-elle.

Le blond la regarda et grimaça.

\- Il m'a trouvé une autre future épouse, lâcha-t-il alors. Plus riche que Daphné.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'a donc rien compris ? demanda-t-elle en se levant lentement. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère s'en était mêlée ?

\- Si, mais il ne l'a pas écoutée visiblement, répondit Malefoy en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Tu lui as déjà répondu ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non, mais je vais lui dire que je ne veux pas d'une autre fiancée inconnue, peu importe la hauteur des tas de Gallions dans son coffre à la banque ou de sa prédisposition à avoir des enfants, ou encore de la réputation de ses parents, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

Hermione plissa le nez en entendant ces « exigences » mais elle resta silencieuse. Malefoy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se leva alors. Il prit les mains d'Hermione et soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas me marier, dit-il. Avec personne…

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Il y a des tas de jolies filles ici, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix, rien qu'à Serpentard…

\- Je sais bien mais je ne veux personne…

Hermione éprouva alors quelque chose au fond de son ventre, un pincement, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle lâcha une main du Serpentard et la posa sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête comme pour se soustraire au contact et Hermione chercha à capter son regard.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle. Malefoy, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier…

Le blond avala bruyamment sa salive puis regarda la Gryffondor du coin de l'œil avant de tourner son visage vers elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux et le blond finit par baisser le regard.

\- Parce que je suis déjà amoureux, dit-il alors. Je suis amoureux de toi, Granger…

Il se pencha et posa son front contre l'épaule d'Hermione en soupirant. La jeune femme glissa sa main sur sa nuque, dans ses mèches blondes soyeuses et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était piqueté d'étoiles mais des nuages gris annonçaient une averse prochaine.

Le blond se redressa soudain et l'entraîna vers le banc. Il la fit asseoir et coinça ses mains entre les siennes. Elles étaient glacées.

\- Je sais, dit alors Malefoy en lui frottant les doigts. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre et je sais aussi que je vais sans doute en souffrir mais…

Il se tut et souffla.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda alors Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Malefoy la regarda et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

\- Je… commença-t-il. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu m'as planté dans la Grande Salle, deux semaines après que mon père m'ait battu… Quand tu es partie en me demandant de te pardonner, j'ai cru que j'avais reçu un coup de marteau sur la tête, je n'y croyais pas, c'était un rêve et j'allais me réveiller… Je me suis assis un moment et puis j'ai repris mes esprits et je suis rentré à Serpentard avec une seule idée en tête, te récupérer, quitte à éliminer mon père au passage.

\- Éliminer ?

Malefoy opina. Il secoua ensuite la tête et regarda la jeune femme devant lui.

\- Je t'aime, Granger, et il m'a fallu des mois pour l'accepter et oser le dire à voix haute…

La brunette, les larmes aux yeux, renifla. Elle sourit doucement et regarda le ciel en clignant des paupières.

\- Qui l'a entendu pour la première fois ? demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy eut un bref rire.

\- Blaise, répondit-il. C'est à lui que je l'ai avoué en tout premier… Mais il s'en doutait déjà depuis longtemps, il voulait juste me l'entendre dire à voix haute…

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Hermione resta silencieuse. Une minute s'écoula ensuite et Malefoy brisa le silence.

\- J'imagine que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour te faire à l'idée et je saurais attendre, ne t'en fais pas… dit-il. J'ai mon père à m'occuper et…

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle. _Nous_ allons nous occuper de ton père.

\- Nous ? Alors, ça veut dire que…

Hermione sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

\- Il y a longtemps que mon amitié pour toi s'est transformée mais je ne voulais pas y croire, je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un Serpentard, et pas le meilleur, en plus… Parvati m'a aidée à m'en convaincre et…

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit. Malefoy l'attira alors contre lui et elle se blotti dans sa cape en soupirant. Posant son menton sur l'épaisse chevelure bouclée, le Serpentard souffla par le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il. Si mon père l'apprend, il va me réduire en charpie et…

Hermione se redressa alors et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle esquissa un rictus et Malefoy haussa les sourcils.

\- Je n'aime pas ce sourire… dit-il, soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

\- Une bonne leçon pour ton père, je l'espère.

\- Mais encore ?

Hermione sourit et repoussa les pans de sa cape pour avoir les mains libres.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais suggéré, au début de l'année ? dit-elle. On va le faire.

Un lourd silence accueillit cette phrase et soudain, Malefoy eut un rire nerveux.

\- Tu plaisantes… hein ? dit-il. Granger, pitié, dis-moi que tu plaisantes…

\- Non, je suis des plus sérieuse, Malefoy, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis sérieuse et en plus, on va le faire en secret.

\- On a quinze ans… dit le blond.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Un mariage Moldu peut-être défait en quelques minutes, répondit-elle.

Malefoy pinça la bouche.

\- Non, dit-il alors. C'est trop risqué. Mon père a des réactions totalement imprévisibles… Il peut me tuer sur place s'il apprend quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas et… mon mariage avec une fille de Moldus qui n'ont ni argent ni nom, c'est une raison plus que suffisante pour lui…

\- Malefoy…

Hermione lui prit les mains.

\- Il doit être puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait… On ne bat pas son fils parce qu'il est ami avec une personne qu'on n'aime pas, enfin !

\- C'était la seule et unique fois et ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, tu le vois bien, répondit le Serpentard. Je joue avec le feu, je sais, et je sais qu'il s'en prendra aussi à toi si tu mets ton idée à exécution.

\- Je saurais me défendre face à lui, il ignore que…

Hermione se tut brusquement et Malefoy la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Que quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, rien, répondit la Gryffondor. Tu as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée… Mais il doit payer quand même. Est-ce que ta mère le sait ?

\- Elle se doute qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre mon père et moi, mais sans plus. Je dois le lui dire ?

\- Oui. Je pense.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle pourrait vouloir le quitter…

\- Ce serait sans doute une bonne leçon, répondit Hermione. Non, le but est qu'elle sache ce que ton père t'a fait simplement parce que nous sommes amis et parce qu'il veut que tu épouses Daphné.

\- Daphné a un nouveau fiancé, tu sais ça ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore répondu à sa dernière lettre…

Malefoy s'étonna.

\- Ah parce que vous correspondez, toutes les deux ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune brunette avec un sourire. Elle m'aide beaucoup pour comprendre comment fonctionne un Serpentard…

Malefoy sourit puis soupira.

\- On doit trouver autre chose, dit-il. Le mariage n'est pas la solution, et provoquer une dispute entre mon père et ma mère, non plus. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se séparent.

\- Moi non plus, je dois admettre qu'ils forment un beau couple, mais ton père est têtu, Malefoy…

\- Oh, à qui le dis-tu !

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée, puis elle se leva et entraîna le Serpentard après elle. Ils retournèrent vers le château en silence, côte à côte, et se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée en disant qu'ils reparleraient de tout ça plus tard.

.

\- Alors c'est officiel ?

\- Non. Il n'y a rien d'officiel et il n'y aura rien d'officiel tant que je serais à Poudlard.

\- Hermione, enfin, ça n'a rien de…

\- De quoi ? coupa Hermione en regardant Parvati. Écoute, être amie avec Malefoy, c'est une chose, sortir avec lui, s'en est une autre et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter.

\- Tu veux dire… supporter la pression qui va avec ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres puis souffla par le nez. Elle jeta son oreiller à la tête de son lit puis ouvrit ses couvertures et se glissa dessous.

\- Je ne me sens actuellement pas capable de soutenir une relation amoureuse officielle avec Malefoy, dit-elle. D'accord, on a reconnu qu'on s'aimait, et je l'assume, et lui aussi, je pense, mais ça s'arrête là. Je n'ai que quinze ans, Par'…

\- Et alors ? C'est l'âge où la vie commence vraiment…

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?

Parvati haussa les épaules et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa un livre.

\- Aller, dit-elle. Bonne nuit.

Parvati baissa le nez. Comprenant que la discussion était terminée, elle attrapa un gilet et descendit dans la salle commune en soupirant. Hermione soupira alors et regarda le tissu de son baldaquin.

 _Je ne me sens pas prête à endurer une relation amoureuse avec Malefoy,_ songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _J'aime bien comme on est maintenant, ça me suffit pour l'instant._

N'ayant finalement plus envie de lire, la Gryffondor éteignit sa lampe et se tourna du côté opposé à la porte du dortoir.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

 **Chapitre 9**

.

Hermione avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là. Elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée, choquée et anéantie par la façon dont s'était terminé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La Troisième tâche, cet immense labyrinthe qui avait remplacé la moitié du domaine, le fait que les quatre Champions devaient y entrer et en trouver le centre tout en affrontant des sortilèges et des créatures en chemin afin d'arriver au milieu et de brandir le Trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Ça avait été une bonne idée et tout aurait pu se passer parfaitement bien si Poudlard n'avait pas eu un traître dans ses rangs, officiant depuis des mois sous le visage d'un professeur nouvellement arrivé...

La mort de Cédric Diggory, le retour de Voldemort... La nuit avait été rude pour tout le monde et ce matin, la Grande Salle était terriblement silencieuse.

Après avoir avalé un bol de café dans ce silence pesant, Hermione eut une brusque envie de réconfort et elle quitta la salle à la recherche de Malefoy, ne pouvant compter sur Harry ou Ron, aussi anéantis qu'elle, comme la moitié du collège...

.

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures et la majorité des élèves et des professeurs avaient déjà pris leur petit-déjeuner depuis longtemps mais beaucoup, sous le choc, ressemblaient à des zombies. Ils erraient dans les couloirs et dans le hall, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort de la part de leurs amis. Les Pouffsouffles étaient les grands absents, retranchés dans leur maison ou à l'Infirmerie, à pleurer le corps de Cédric, pour les plus courageux.

Alors qu'elle longeait un couloir, la brunette entendit des voix et son cœur se gonfla. Au loin, elle vit alors Malefoy, avec Zabini et Parkinson, assis par terre, seuls, en train de discuter à mi-voix.

\- Regarde qui est là, dit soudain Zabini en montrant Hermione du menton.

Malefoy tourna la tête et se leva aussitôt. Hermione plongea dans ses bras et il la serra vigoureusement contre lui comme elle fondait en larmes. Le Serpentard l'embrassa sur le crâne puis la conduisit près des deux autres Serpentards et la fit asseoir près de lui.

\- Quelle horreur... soupira alors Pansy.

Hermione la regarda et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. La Serpentarde n'était pas maquillée, ou alors elle avait tellement pleuré que tout avait disparu. Cela lui donnait un air terriblement fatigué et quand elle sortit un petit mouchoir de sa manche en reniflant, la Gryffondor s'appuya contre Malefoy.

\- Quelle tragédie, dit Zabini. Vous-Savez-Qui... De retour... Alors qu'on le croyait mort...

Hermione frissonna. Même si elle n'avait pas eu à subir les souffrances que les Mangemorts avaient fait endurer au monde sorcier vingt ans en arrière, le fait de lire toutes les histoires et les coupures de presse sur le sujet, lui donnait suffisamment matière à craindre tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Malefoy. Est-ce que...

Elle baissa le nez puis haussa les épaules.

\- Malefoy, est-ce que ton père...

Le blond soupira.

\- Il est déjà partit, dit-il alors. Ma mère m'a envoyé un message, il a transplané à la seconde où sa Marque s'est réveillée...

Le Serpentard regarda ensuite ses amis qui secouèrent la tête.

\- Ma mère a résisté, dit Blaise.

\- Et ton père, Pans' ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Il a résisté aussi mais...

Elle haussa les épaules et Hermione soupira soudain et se leva.

\- Allons ailleurs, dit-elle. À moins que tu ne veuilles rester avec tes amis...

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Vas-y, répondit Zabini.

\- Ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- C'est ta copine, dit Pansy en se levant.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et finit par se lever. Il passa son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et tous deux s'éloignèrent en silence.

\- Par copine, tu entends quoi ? demanda alors Blaise.

\- Son amie, c'est tout, répondit Pansy. Je ne pense pas qu'il aille jusqu'à sortir avec elle.

\- Il est amoureux d'elle, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais, ça se voit depuis longtemps mais... ils ont trop peur du père Malefoy pour oser faire ça, crois-moi.

\- Tu le sais d'où ?

\- Daphné...

Blaise opina lentement puis il prit le bras de Pansy et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux dans une autre direction.

.

Aujourd'hui, personne n'avait vraiment envie d'être entouré, le chagrin était palpable, le choc aussi. Toute la journée, il ne fut pas rare de croiser quelqu'un en train de sangloter contre un mur, ou d'entendre renifler ou se moucher discrètement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

\- Moi non plus. Un mort... Ici, à Poudlard...

Malefoy tira une chaise et Hermione s'y assit avec un merci presque inaudible. Les murmures dans la salle avaient tous les même sujet... Le blond prit place près d'elle et ils observèrent un moment de silence. Soudain, Harry et Ron apparurent dans la Bibliothèque et vinrent s'asseoir en face d'eux.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Hermione à Harry. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ouais... Je viens juste de sortir de l'Infirmerie, je n'ai rien de grave... physiquement, du moins. Psychologiquement, c'est autre chose.

\- J'ai vu les Aurors du Ministre, dit alors Ron. Il est avec Dumbledore...

\- Et ils se disent quoi ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais apparemment, ça fume... J'ai cru comprendre que le Ministre traitait Harry de menteur, que Vous-Savez-Qui ne pouvait pas être revenu, que c'était faux et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre...

Harry serra les poings sous la table.

\- Je _sais_ ce que j'ai vu ! dit-il, les mâchoires crispées. J'y étais, j'ai vu Cédric _mourir_!

\- Du calme, Harry, dit Hermione doucement. Fudge est un idiot, tu le sais aussi bien que nous... Il doit voir les choses pour y croire...

\- Il ne tardera pas le à voir, le Lord, dit alors Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que je me doute bien qu'il ne va pas rester inactif maintenant qu'il a retrouvé un corps « humain ».

\- Non, c'est évident, mais tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ? Les Mangemorts n'ont jamais vraiment arrêté de terroriser les gens, si ? demanda Hermione.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Pour les plus téméraires, sans doute, mais les premiers Mangemorts, comme mon père, ils se sont vite rangés pour ne pas être envoyés à Azkaban, mais comme tu le vois, ils sont tous retombés dans leurs travers... Potter, combien étaient-ils, tu le sais ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

\- Une vingtaine, peut-être moins, répondit-il. Ils formaient un cercle autour de lui et il y avait des trous dedans, comme s'ils avaient chacun leur place attitrée...

Il haussa ensuite les épaules et soupira.

\- Dans quelques semaines, ils seront des centaines, et à la fin de l'année, des milliers, dit-il. Il va falloir s'attendre à ce qu'il attaque Poudlard dans très peu de temps.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Hermione, réprimant un frisson. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pour... toi ?

Harry grimaça.

\- Pour moi et sans doute pour tous les autres, je ne pense pas qu'à son niveau de démence, il fasse la différence entre les « bons » et les « mauvais » sorciers...

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et serra le genou de Malefoy sous la table. Le blond serra les mâchoires.

\- On est en sécurité ici, dit-il alors. Tant que Dumbledore sera le Directeur, on sera en sécurité.

Personne ne répondit, tentant sans doute de se convaincre que c'était le cas...

.

Les derniers jours de l'année furent troublés, non pas par Voldemort ou ses sbires, mais par les élèves qui n'avaient plus cœur à rien. Le deuil était omniprésent, partout, chez les professeurs, les fantômes, les Elfes de Maison, et les élèves eux-mêmes qui, quand ils ne portaient pas leur uniforme noir ou gris, arboraient des habits noirs ou sombres.

Ce matin-là, l'un des derniers avant que le Poudlard Express ne ramène tout le monde à Londres, Hermione et Malefoy décidèrent d'aller se promener à Pré-au-Lard. Il était à peine neuf heures et il faisait exceptionnellement chaud pour une heure si matinale mais le jeune couple n'avait aucune envie de rester au château à se morfondre.

\- On va chez Rosmerta ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde faire la tête. Restons dehors à nous promener...

Malefoy opina et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux de la grand-rue pour s'enfoncer dans les bois qui entouraient le village. Après quelques minutes, ils s'installèrent au pied d'un gros chêne sûrement centenaire et Hermione soupira en se calant entre les jambes du Serpentard, dos à lui.

\- Tu fais quelque chose pendant les grandes vacances ? demanda-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être partir avec mes parents une ou deux semaines, répondit la brunette. Et toi ?

\- Avec mon père qui est redevenu un Mangemort, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis, ça va m'obliger à être loin de toi aussi...

Hermione sourit et se redressa. Elle pivota et alla embrasser le blond.

\- Restons tous les deux, alors, dit-elle.

\- On a quinze ans, Granger...

\- Et alors ? Je vais sans doute passer quelques jours chez les Weasley aussi, tu pourrais venir, tu serais loin de tes parents, et avec moi...

\- Et avec Potter et Weasley, entouré de rouquins qui haïssent mon père ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Malefoy soupira alors et appuya sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Il y a une chose positive à tout ça, dit-il.

\- À la mort de Cédric et au retour du Lord ? Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais...

Le blond releva la tête et prit la main de la jeune femme assise en tailleur devant lui.

\- La bonne chose, c'est que mon père m'a complètement oublié...

Hermione plissa les yeux puis esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me détourner de toi, dit-elle. Au contraire. J'ai appris à te regarder autrement, Malefoy, ces derniers mois, et je dois avouer que tu es bien plus plaisant à mes yeux que tu ne l'as été depuis notre première rencontre.

Malefoy baissa le nez.

\- J'aimerais revenir en arrière, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Quand je me souviens de ce que je t'ai fait endurer, j'ai honte. J'ai honte parce que maintenant que j'ai pris sur moi, sur mon éducation, pour apprendre à te connaître, je réalise que tu n'es pas le monstre que mon père m'a toujours décrit. Tu es une gentille fille, Hermione, tu es jolie et agréable à vivre et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ton premier petit-ami.

Hermione sourit.

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, dit-elle, amusée. Ça me fait bizarre...

\- Je pourrais continuer à t'appeler Granger, mais...

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle lui prit la main et pinça la bouche.

\- Viens passer les vacances chez moi, dit-elle alors. Dans le monde Moldu.

Malefoy pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Pas de magie, dit la Gryffondor. Des sortilèges antitransplanage sur la maison pour empêcher toute intrusion, et des vacances que tout adolescent de quinze ans devrait passer.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Shopping, plage, cinéma, parc d'attraction, dit Hermione en souriant.

\- Le tout entouré de Moldus ?

\- C'est ça ce qui est bien !

Malefoy grimaça.

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est tentant, j'avoue, mais mon père...

\- Ton père ne sait même plus que tu existes, Drago, il s'en fiche, il n'a plus d'yeux que pour son Maître retrouvé !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Parles-en à ta mère, dit-elle alors. Explique-lui qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, tu as besoin de tranquillité. Je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra.

\- Tu ne connais pas Narcissa Malefoy, toi...

\- Je ne la connais pas, c'est vrai, mais je connais son fils, répondit la brunette.

Le Serpentard passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis détourna la tête et regarda autour de lui. Entre les branches des arbres, on pouvait apercevoir les tours de Poudlard avec les hiboux qui tournaient autour comme des corbeaux.

\- Très bien, dit alors Malefoy. Je parle de tout ça à ma mère, quitte à inventer un mensonge, et je te tiens au courant.

\- Quel genre de mensonge ?

\- J'ai une cousine à Londres, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin. C'est une Black, eh oui, et même si je ne l'ai vue que trois ou quatre fois dans ma vie, j'ai de bons souvenirs d'elle.

\- C'est une sorcière ?

\- Oui. Elle est un peu perchée mais elle est très gentille et mon père la déteste. Ma mère ne l'apprécie pas trop, elle la trouve trop simple, trop cool, pour une sorcière issue de la Grande Maison des Black, mais moi j'ai de bons souvenirs d'elle, quand elle venait à l'improviste au Manoir, les bras chargés de cadeaux...

Hermione sourit, amusée, s'imaginant cette cousine un peu fofolle comme une sorte de Tonks sans la partie Métamorphomage.

\- Alors fais ça, dit-elle. Parle à ta mère de cette cousine et de ton envie de prendre le large quelques temps. Est-ce que tu crois que je peux aller voir cette cousine de mon côté et lui expliquer la situation ? Elle pense quoi des Nés-Moldus ?

\- Rien, répondit Malefoy. C'est une Black et même si ce sont des sangs purs, elle n'a aucun préjugé, pour elle, tout le monde est dans le même panier.

\- Je vois... Elle vit où ? Je l'aime déjà...

Malefoy ronfla puis dit à la jeune femme qu'il lui fournirait l'adresse de sa cousine dès qu'il pourra remettre la main dessus, après quoi ils décidèrent de remonter à Poudlard et allèrent s'isoler dans les serres.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

 **Chapitre 10  
**

.

\- Fermeture des portes !

Le bruit simultané et brutal de la fermeture automatique des portes du Poudlard Express, résonna dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le massif train se mit ensuite en branle et, une fois qu'il eut atteint sa vitesse de croisière, les allers-retours commencèrent dans les couloirs, chacun rejoignant ses amis pour passer la journée avec eux.

\- Je vais voir Malefoy.

\- Comme tu veux...

Hermione haussa un sourcil en regardant Harry et Ron puis haussa les épaules. Elle quitta le wagon en se faufilant entre les élèves déjà dans le couloir, et dénicha rapidement le wagon où Malefoy, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient installés.

\- Mais qui voilà...

Hermione glissa un regard à Pansy puis se tourna vers Malefoy qui l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu as l'adresse que je t'avais demandé au début de la semaine ? demanda la Gryffondor.

\- L'adresse... ? Oh oui !

Le blond fouilla dans la sacoche posée près de lui sur le siège et en tira un carnet d'adresses. Il le feuilleta et tendit alors un papier à Hermione.

\- Merci !

La brunette l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue puis tourna les talons. Malefoy regarda ensuite ses deux amis et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est l'adresse d'un Medicomage, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Elle ne connaît aucun médecin sorcier à Londres et elle est terrifiée par les hôpitaux...

\- Et tu lui as bien entendu donné le nom de ton médecin de famille, j'imagine, grinça Pansy en croisant les bras.

\- Arrête d'être jalouse, Pans', ça devient agaçant, répondit Malefoy en soupirant. Tu n'avais pas un boy, d'ailleurs ?

\- Il m'a plantée, répondit la brune. Trop anéanti par la mort de Cédric, qu'il a prétendu...

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira ensuite en secouant la tête. Blaise et Malefoy se jetèrent un regard désespéré avant que Blaise ne sorte un jeu de cartes et ne place entre eux la table repliée contre le mur.

.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la lumière avait changé dans le wagon. Elle se redressa et regarda sa montre. Il était treize heures. Près d'elle, Harry dormait, appuyé contre la vitre, les lunettes de travers, et en face de lui, affalé contre la paroi donnant dans le couloir, Ron ronflait doucement.

Le cou raide, Hermione se leva alors et s'étira en attrapant la barre avec le filet au-dessus de sa tête. Elle jeta ensuite un œil dans le couloir et remarqua qu'il était vide. Tous les élèves devaient dormir ou bien être en train de manger ou de jouer dans leur wagon. Il restait encore environ six heures de voyage, et pour certains, plus encore pour rentrer chez eux.

Avisant soudain Malefoy qui sortait des toilettes, Hermione claqua la langue et le blond se tourna vers elle, étonné, avant de la reconnaître et de la rejoindre. Il la gratifia d'un baiser puis la jeune femme l'entraîna vers l'arrière du train et ils se dénichèrent un wagon vide pour passer un moment rien que tous les deux.

\- Tu as parlé avec ta mère ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre.

Le Serpentard s'assit en face d'elle et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, dit-il. Et tu avais raison, elle a trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Elle n'aime pas trop Salma Black mais elle pense qu'avec le retour du Lord et tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, il vaut mieux que je reste un peu à l'écart de la maison quelques temps.

\- Du genre ?

Malefoy sourit.

\- Du genre... jusqu'à la rentrée en septembre.

Hermione sourit largement et se mordit la lèvre.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui, elle me l'a confirmé pas plus tard qu'hier.

Hermione se propulsa alors sur le siège d'en face de Malefoy la serra dans ses bras. Quand elle recula, elle l'embrassa puis elle s'assit et soupira.

\- On va passer deux mois entiers ensemble, dit-elle. Rien que nous deux...

Malefoy appuya sa tête contre le dossier et sourit.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, dit-il. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me retrouver face à mon père, et encore moins face au Lord ! Et ma mère est très protectrice, elle a toujours empêché mon père de me faire du mal, tu sais ?

\- Sauf la fois où il a dépassé les bornes...

\- Sauf celle-là, oui.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que ta mère avait dit à ton père, pour ça... Elle lui en a parlé, quand même ?

Malefoy opina.

\- Elle a menacé de le quitter si jamais il recommençait une telle chose, répondit-il. Seulement, mon père, même avec tous ses défauts, est profondément amoureux de ma mère et pour rien au monde il ne ferait quelque chose qui pourrait la pousser à partir. Sans elle, mon père n'est rien, tu sais ?

\- Comme beaucoup d'hommes...

Malefoy la regarda et lui sourit. Il alla chercher ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un solide baiser en s'étreignant. Malefoy recula ensuite et fit glisser la pointe de son nez dans le cou de la Gryffondor qui releva la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle alors. Arrête...

Le blond s'immobilisa puis se redressa et la brunette l'embrassa doucement puis lui caressa la joue.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Je t'attendrai alors...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et sourit doucement. Le blond l'entoura de son bras et elle se blotti contre lui en sentant l'ennui s'emparer d'elle. Ils finirent rapidement par s'endormir, bercés par le roulis du train.

.

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta brusquement contre la butée de fin de rails et ses occupants furent brutalement secoués. Pour la plupart encore endormis, ils sursautèrent et, un peu hagards, finirent d'être réveillés par leurs camarades déjà à pied d'œuvre.

Hermione, elle, bien réveillée depuis un bon moment, tira un sac de voyage du filet au-dessus de sa tête. Deux mains s'en emparèrent soudain par-dessus elle. Elle sourit à Harry qui déposa le sac sur le sol.

\- Tu viens chez nous quelques jours ? demanda alors Ron.

\- Pas tout de suite, je voudrais savoir ce que mes parents ont prévu pour le mois de juillet, répondit la brunette. Mais je serais là pour ton anniversaire, Harry, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oh, mais j'y compte bien ! répliqua le brun avec un sourire. Sinon, tu vas voir Malefoy pendant les vacances ?

Hermione se renfrogna légèrement et trouva soudain très intéressant de défaire et refaire le lacet qui fermait le panier de Pattenrond.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle après plusieurs secondes. Vu que son père est redevenu un Mangemort, ça risque d'être dangereux d'être dans ses parages alors...

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui faisait mine que la conversation ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Tout le monde dehors ! s'exclama alors un contrôleur en passant dans l'allée. Aller, les enfants, on s'active un peu !

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne se firent pas prier. Ils sautèrent sur le quai et allèrent récupérer leurs malles, puis retrouvèrent leur famille.

.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, ma chérie...

Eleanor Granger regarda sa fille via le rétroviseur central de la voiture.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? demanda alors le père de la jeune sorcière.

Celle-ci regarda son père puis soupira et serra les mâchoires.

\- Un élève a été tué, dit-elle alors. Il y a quelques semaines...

\- Quoi ? Mon Dieu, mais comment ? s'exclama aussitôt Mrs Granger. Quelle horreur...

Hermione déglutit et expliqua l'histoire à ses parents. La voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée de la maison familiale quelques minutes plus tard mais la petite famille resta à l'intérieur pour écouter ce que Hermione racontait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle avait les joues couvertes de larmes.

\- C'est horrible, Andrew... dit la mère d'Hermione en serrant le bras de son mari dans sa main. Il faut... Chérie, nous allons te trouver une autre école, nous...

\- Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Hermione en sursautant. Pas question ! Il me reste trois ans à faire à Poudlard, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs !

\- Mais, mon cœur...

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis quitta la voiture et disparut dans la maison en coup de vent. Eleanor et Andrew Granger se regardèrent, tristes, puis ils quittèrent la voiture à leur tour et, chargés des affaires de leur fille unique, ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

.

\- Elle refuse de descendre manger.

\- Lui chercher une autre école n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, chérie, dit alors Mr Granger.

\- Mais... ? Il y a eu un meurtre !

\- Commis ailleurs que dans l'enceinte de l'école, parce qu'un traitre à ensorcelé un objet pour transporter Harry Potter dans un autre endroit... Malheureusement, un autre garçon a payé les frais de tout cela et...

Andrew Granger ferma les yeux.

\- Hermione est heureuse à Poudlard, mon amour, dit-il en prenant les mains de sa femme dans les siennes.

Eleanor s'assit au bord du canapé et soupira.

\- Elle est heureuse d'être une sorcière, elle est très bonne élève, bien plus que lorsqu'elle était en primaire, et elle a la tête sur les épaules malgré tout... continua Andrew. Si on la retire de Poudlard, elle perdra tous ses amis et devra s'en refaire d'autres, et tu connais notre fille, elle ne sait pas se faire des amis...

\- Elle a pourtant su trouver un petit-ami...

Andrew haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Nous ne le connaissons pas, il s'appelle Drago Malefoy, il n'est pas dans sa maison, mais ils se sont « rencontrés » la veille de Noël...

Andrew fronça les sourcils.

\- Rencontré ? Comment ça ?

Eleanor sourit et raconta à son mari ce que sa fille venait de lui raconter alors qu'elle était montée la voir dans sa chambre.

\- Ça alors... C'est bien ma petite fille chérie, ça !

Eleanor sourit et opina. Elle rangea ensuite son sourire et se leva pour aller préparer le dîner.

\- Elle m'a confié que le père de ce garçon était un mauvais sorcier, dit-elle depuis la cuisine. Un adepte de ce sorcier qui a tué cet adolescent...

Andrew se leva, contrarié.

\- Et tu crois que c'est judicieux de laisser notre fille sortir avec ce garçon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hermione m'a convaincue qu'elle était en train de le faire changer, répondit Eleanor. Depuis Noël, ce garçon a fait de gros efforts pour bien paraître aux yeux de notre fille et ils s'apprécient beaucoup. Hermione m'a confié que la mère de ce garçon l'a envoyé vivre ailleurs pendant les vacances d'été, et elle m'a suggéré d'aller y passer quelques jours, elle aussi.

Andrew pencha la tête sur le côté, lèvres pincées.

\- Hermione a quinze ans, chérie, et tu veux la laisser seule avec un garçon ?

\- Ils ne sont pas seuls, ce Drago vit chez sa cousine, une certaine Salma, qui déteste la branche de sa famille d'où est issue Drago.

\- Là, je ne comprends plus rien, dit Andrew en soupirant. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Elle vient à peine d'arriver, nous avons prévu d'aller à Paris la semaine prochaine, on verra en rentrant. Et non, elle va chez les Weasley jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet, j'avais oublié.

Eleanor soupira. Elle posa une poêle sur la plaque et son mari retourna dans le salon sans un mot. Leur fille grandissait, elle aurait seize ans dans quelques semaines, et ils allaient devoir se faire une raison. Bientôt, elle ne leur appartiendrait plus...

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

 **Chapitre 11  
**

.

Assise sur la terrasse, les jambes au soleil, Hermione était en train de lire en écoutant les bruits de la nature. Elle avait la chance de vivre en banlieue donc d'avoir un jardin, même petit, et donc d'avoir la chance de voir quelques oiseaux se poser dans le pommier que ses parents avaient planté en faisant construire la maison, vingt ans en arrière.

Soudain, un oiseau d'un autre genre se profila et la jeune femme replia aussitôt ses jambes pour que la chouette grise se pose devant elle, sur le rebord du hamac. L'oiseau tituba un instant, puis s'approcha d'Hermione et lui sauta sur les genoux.

\- Evite de m'enfoncer tes griffes dans les cuisses, d'accord ? dit la jeune femme.

La chouette la regarda en penchant la tête puis tendit une patte et Hermione détacha le tube de papier qui était fixé. L'oiseau se retourna ensuite, marcha sur le hamac et s'envola ensuite dans un battement d'ailes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as amené… ?

La jeune femme sourit alors et tourna la tête en voyant sa mère se profiler dans son champ de vision.

\- Du courrier d'un ami sorcier ? demanda la femme avec un sourire.

\- Oui… Drago.

Eleanor haussa les sourcils avec un sourire.

\- Et il te dit quoi ? Cela fait deux semaines que tu es en vacances, déjà, et tu n'as reçu aucun courrier de Harry et Ron. Si ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je vais les voir dans une semaine, alors…

Hermione sourit et sa mère déposa un torchon humide sur le dossier d'une chaise du salon de jardin. Elle resta ensuite immobile et Hermione haussa un sourcil à son attention.

\- D'accord, dit Eleanor en levant les mains. Je te laisse avec ton courrier…

\- Merci, maman.

Hermione sourit et la femme tourna les talons en rentrant dans la maison. La brunette secoua ensuite la tête et regarda la lettre dans sa main. Elle l'avait lissée et dépliée pendant qu'elle parlait avec sa mère, mais quand son regard se posa sur la première ligne, elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

 _Dans une heure sous l'horloge_.

Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione ne comprenait pas. C'était l'écriture de Malefoy, sa signature, et son cachet qui fermait la lettre. Pourquoi tant de mystères ?

Regardant sa montre, la Gryffondor soupira. Il était quinze heures et il faisait une chaleur monstre. Elle était en short et en débardeur, pas du tout une tenue pour quitter la maison… Mais cette simple phrase l'intriguait.

\- Maman, je dois sortir un moment.

\- Sortir ? Mais on est dimanche…

\- Je sais mais, regarde ce que j'ai reçu…

Hermione rentra dans la maison et tendit la lettre à sa mère qui fronça les sourcils en lisant la phrase.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas ? dit-elle.

\- Pas du tout, sauf s'il a quelque chose de très important à dire et qu'il ne veut pas que ça soit intercepté. D'ailleurs, la chouette grise qui m'a livré ce mot n'est pas la sienne…

\- Ah bon ?

Hermione opina. Elle monta ensuite se changer et quand elle redescendit, elle attrapa le téléphone sans fil dans l'entrée et composa le numéro de Dursley. Ce fut Pétunia qui lui répondit. Sans surprise, elle lui passa aussitôt Harry et quand le brun apprit pour la lettre étrange, il accepta de rejoindre son amie au bout de la rue.

\- Soyez prudents, dit Eleanor. Vous n'avez pas encore le droit de faire de magie en dehors du château, alors…

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione. Mais j'imagine que si c'est pour nous défendre, ça ne devrait pas nous causer trop d'ennuis… Après tout, le pire mage noir de l'histoire est revenu, alors…

Eleanor pinça la bouche puis sa fille s'enveloppa dans sa cape de sorcière et quitta la maison. Sur le seuil, elle disparut dans un craquement et sa mère soupira en refermant soigneusement la porte. Elle vérifia que le dispositif ingénieux que sa fille avait mis en place, était bien allumé vert, signe que les sortilèges sur la maison étaient activés, puis elle retourna à la cuisine.

.

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six horloges à Londres, donc j'imagine que c'est Big Ben…

Harry regarda le Palais de Westminster avec son immense horloge. Près de lui, Hermione scrutait la foule dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir une tignasse blonde, mais elle abandonna rapidement. Entre les Londoniens et les touristes du monde entier avec leurs casquettes et leurs chapeaux colorés, c'était mission impossible.

\- Comment il veut que… commença-t-elle.

\- Il est là, dit alors Harry en baissant le menton.

\- Où ?

La Gryffondor suivit le regard de son ami et découvrit alors le Serpentard, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur surmonté de sa grille, qui délimitait les environs du palais de Westminster.

\- On dirait un touriste, dit-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est le but. Viens, allons voir.

\- Pas de mage noir dans les environs ?

Harry secoua la tête. Sa cicatrice faisait office de signal d'alarme dès que Voldemort était dans les parages, mais en plus, il avait sur lui au bout d'une chainette autour du cou, un objet enchanté par les soins de Lupin qui émettait une vive chaleur dès qu'un sorcier malveillant était à moins de cinq cent mètres de lui.

\- Allons-y. Reste près de moi, on ne sait jamais.

Hermione opina et se rapprocha du brun puis ils traversèrent le boulevard en se faufilant entre les gens. Harry cru utile de prendre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne pour ne pas risquer de la perdre, et en quelques enjambées, ils furent devant le Serpentard.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry lui saisit le poignet et transplana avec Hermione. Ils reparurent tous les trois dans le métro, dans un réduit de secours en cas de feu.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir ! s'exclama aussitôt Malefoy en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. J'ai failli perdre un bout de corps !

\- On se calme, intervint Hermione. Pourquoi cette lettre, Drago ? Et cet accoutrement ?

Le blond se calma aussitôt et accrocha ses lunettes au col de son t-shirt blanc. Il portait un bermuda long en toile beige, et des petites baskets en toile. Ses mèches blondes étaient cachées sous une casquette blanche.

Avec un soupir, la bouche serrée, Malefoy regarda la jeune femme, puis Harry.

\- Pourquoi il est là ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais, mais ta lettre était trop mystérieuse pour que je vienne seule. Tu comprends avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, je…

Elle se tut et haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'attend dehors, dit alors Harry en tournant les talons.

Hermione lui jeta un regard puis se tourna vers Malefoy qui la prit brusquement dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et son baiser quand il l'embrassa dans la foulée.

\- Tu m'as manquée ! dit-il en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué… Deux semaines c'est rien mais pourtant…

\- Un être cher vous manque et c'est le monde entier qui est dépeuplé, récita alors le Serpentard.

Hermione lui décocha un large sourire puis ils s'assirent sur une conduite d'air et un silence s'installa.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? demanda Hermione au bout de quelques secondes.

Malefoy se mordit la joue puis baissa le nez.

\- Mon père… commença-t-il. Mon père a décidé que je serais intronisé avant la fin de l'année.

La brunette fronça les sourcils.

\- Intronisé… ?

\- Mangemort.

La jeune femme sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et elle recula légèrement, retirant sa main de celle de Malefoy.

\- Non ! dit-il aussitôt en lui prenant le poignet. Non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…

\- Drago, tu… Tu vas devenir un Mangemort, et moi j'ai juré de protéger Harry, je…

Les larmes se mirent soudain à couler sur le visage de la jeune femme, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les contenir. Malefoy la prit dans ses bras et Hermione sanglota contre son épaule un moment avant de reculer.

Elle s'essuya les joues du plat des mains et inspira profondément.

\- Enfui-toi, dit-elle alors.

\- M'enfuir ? J'y ai songé, mon amour…

Hermione sentit un frisson lui descendre dans tout le corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un Mangemort… dit-elle. Je… Nous apprenons seulement à nous connaitre, Malefoy… Pourquoi… Pourquoi faut-il que ton père gâche toujours tout !

La jeune femme bondit alors sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de quelques pas, les mains sur la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en pivotant. Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi ?!

Malefoy resta silencieux. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, et il savait que s'il répondait, quoi que ce soit, elle en remettrait une couche. Elle devait se calmer… Ce qu'elle fit en soupirant un bon coup.

Hermione revint alors devant le Serpentard et il lui prit les mains, toujours assis sur le tuyau. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Hermione baissa le nez et secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai peur que non…

Malefoy regarda autour de lui, les mâchoires serrées. Il lâcha alors les mains de la jeune femme et tâta les poches latérales de son bermuda.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et quand il sortit une petite boîte noire en velours de la poche de gauche, la jeune femme eut un hoquet.

\- Non… dit-elle. On a quinze ans !

\- Je m'en fiche, Hermione, répliqua le Serpentard en glissant sur le sol, un genou posé sur le béton glacial et couvert de débris. Je me fiche d'avoir quinze ans, je t'aime et je vais peut-être mourir avant Noël.

Hermione ferma les paupières et les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Elles les laissa glisser sans un bruit puis renifla et regarda le blond qui avait ouvert la boîte et la lui présentait.

\- En faisant ce que je vais faire, je vais m'exposer à de terribles représailles familiales, mais j'en suis conscient et je les assume, dit Malefoy.

Hermione tourna les yeux et vit Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur. Aucune expression choquée sur son visage. Il était là en témoin…

Reportant son attention sur le Serpentard, Hermione déglutit. Quand il décrocha le fin anneau d'argent de son support, elle inspira.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser, moi Drago Lucius Malefoy, pour le meilleur et le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

Hermione avala sa salive et regarda Harry. Un silence pesant s'installa. Il fut brutalement coupé par une rame de métro qui passa à toute allure derrière Harry en provoquant un grand vent dans l'abri. Malefoy se releva.

\- Prend le temps de réfléchir, dit-il en remettant l'anneau dans sa boîte et la déposant dans la paume de la jeune femme. Il n'y a aucune urgence…

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu viens de dire que…

\- Viens, Hermione, dit alors Harry. Des mages noirs approchent, on doit partir.

Il sortit son pendentif de son col et Hermione pinça la bouche. L'objet irradiait d'une légère lueur jaune orangé.

\- Un détecteur de mages noirs ? s'étonna Malefoy. Depuis quand tu as ça ?

\- Depuis que j'ai failli mourir, encore une fois, répliqua le Gryffondor. Mione, on doit filer…

La Gryffondor regarda son ami qui hocha la tête puis tourna les talons. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Malefoy qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je te répondrais à la rentrée, dit-elle en reculant. Mais d'ici-là, considère-moi comme ta fiancée, si cela peut t'aider à traverser… ce que tu vas traverser.

Malefoy lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front une longue seconde avant de la pousser à rejoindre Harry. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux la seconde suivante, puis Malefoy s'en alla à son tour, non sans vérifier tout d'abord qu'il n'avait rien pu laisser dans la pièce qui pourrait le trahir, lui ou Hermione ou Harry.

.

\- Il a fait quoi ? Chérie, enfin dit quelque chose !

Andrew Granger était en colère. Hermione venait de raconter son entrevue avec Malefoy, à Londres, et quand elle avait montré à ses parents la boîte en velours avec le bague à l'intérieur, son père était devenu rouge brique de colère.

\- Ne crie pas, dit Eleanor. Elle n'a rien répondu.

\- Encore heureux !

\- Papa ! s'exclama Hermione. Arrête de crier, je t'en prie !

Elle ferma les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Sa mère posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il va devenir un mage noir, dit alors la jeune femme en serrant la boîte dans son poing. Il va devenir un mage noir, un Mangemort, et il aura certainement une mission, laquelle je l'ignore, mais s'il échoue, il mourra…

\- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Eleanor. Qui peut faire une telle chose à un enfant ?

\- Son père…

Hermione baissa la tête et soudain s'écroula sur la table, secouée de sanglots. Ses parents se regardèrent puis soupirèrent de concert et Eleanor aida sa fille à se lever et la conduisit dans sa chambre…

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

 **Chapitre 12  
**

.

Les jours aidant, Hermione mis de côté l'horrible nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Malefoy. Elle gardait néanmoins précieusement la bague qu'il lui avait offerte, non pas dans sa boîte, mais à une chaîne autour de son cou.

La fin juillet était là à présent, et il était temps de faire une valise pour rejoindre Harry et Ron au Terrier.

\- Si, tu y vas. Cela te changera les idées. Et puis, nous ne serons pas là, tu le sais, Hermione…

Hermione soupira et récupéra son linge sur l'étendage.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester toute seule ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est trop dangereux avec tous ces sorciers qu'on ne peut pas détecter, répondit Eleanor. Nous serions trop anxieux pour nous occuper correctement de grand-mère.

Hermione pinça la bouche et ronfla. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais elle la refoula rapidement. Leur plan qu'ils avaient maladroitement mis en place avant de quitter Poudlard, Malefoy et elle, étaient tombé à l'eau en quelques secondes.

Plus question d'aller passer les vacances chez la tante Salma si Lucius avait prévu de faire de son fils un Mangemort d'ici la fin de l'année… Il allait le garder sous surveillance vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, donc il était suicidaire de songer à aller le retrouver quelque part, même loin de Londres.

\- Hermione, arrête de rêvasser et termine ta valise, aller.

Hermione regarda sa mère puis hocha la tête et la femme s'en alla en soupirant discrètement, un peu agacée que sa fille si sérieuse soit devenue si tête en l'air depuis son retour de l'école.

Eleanor n'appréciait pas trop que sa fille si studieuse se soit dégotté un petit-ami, mais alors qu'en plus il ose la demander en mariage alors qu'elle n'a que seize ans, là, elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Heureusement, elle connaissait sa fille et elle savait qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules et qu'elle finirait sa scolarité, peu importe sa longueur avant de prendre un quelconque engagement avec un garçon.

.

Molly vint chercher personnellement Hermione le lendemain matin. Eleanor se garda bien de mentionner le Serpentard à la sorcière quand elle lui demande si sa fille avait passé un bon mois de juillet, puis Molly disparut dans la cheminée avec Hermione et sa valise.

.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois enfin là ! Je ne suis plus la seule fille, enfin !

Hermione rigola. Elle était en train de ranger ses vêtements dans un tiroir que Ginny lui laissait chaque année, ainsi qu'un bout de penderie, et dehors, on entendait les garçons hurler en se courant après, faisant une bataille de bombes à eau.

\- On va jouer avec eux ? demanda Ginny au bout d'un moment, assise au bout de son lit.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tremper. Et puis, j'ai un truc sur le cœur, je voudrais en parler…

Ginny plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as vu Malefoy pendant les vacances, c'est ça ?

\- Oui…

\- Il a dit quelque chose de déplacé, encore ?

Hermione pinça la bouche et secoua la tête. Elle fouilla alors dans son col et tira une chainette en or avec un anneau au bout.

\- Il a fait pire, dit-elle en déposant la chainette dans la main tendue de son amie.

\- Non… Il n'a pas osé ?

\- Si… Mais attend, je ne t'ai pas dit la raison…

.

Ginny était choquée. Assise par terre en tailleur en face d'Hermione, elle regardait la bague de fiançailles posée sur son genou comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence. Pourquoi son père… ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-elle. Lucius va le faire introniser, il va devenir un Mangemort et notre relation prendra l'eau parce que j'ai juré de protéger Harry, hors de ce fait, je ne peux décemment pas sortir avec un Mangemort et encore moins l'épouser…

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandée en mariage alors ?

\- Sans doute… en désespoir de cause ? Peut-être que si son père apprenait que nous nous étions mariés, il renoncerait à l'introniser ? Je ne sais pas, Gin, je suis perdue…

\- Pas étonnant… Qui ne le serait pas… Et ça doit avoir lieu quand ?

Hermione grimaça.

\- Avant la fin de l'année, mais je ne sais pas quand… J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas avant la rentrée, que je puisse le revoir et rompre de façon cordiale…

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

\- Papa peut peut-être nous renseigner, dit-elle alors en décroisant les jambes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'Ordre du Phénix a des espions dans les rangs des Mangemorts, dont Rogue ! répondit la rouquine en se levant. Si Rogue peut nous dire s'il y a une cérémonie d'intronisation prévue avant la fin de l'année, alors on sera fixées…

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda-t-elle. C'est… une sorte d'organisation ?

Ginny haussa les sourcils à son tour, surprise, puis sourit et expliqua en quoi consistait cet ordre.

\- Tu ne dois rien dire aux garçons, je n'aurais même pas dû t'en parler, mais j'ai fourché, alors tant pis, dit Ginny. Tous les sorciers qui font partie de l'ordre sont contre les Mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui, et les combattent dès qu'ils en ont la possibilité. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas beaucoup, mais un jour viendra où ils seront des centaines et où les Mangemorts auront peur d'eux !

Hermione parut surprise puis rigola et se leva. Elle enlaça son amie qui l'étreignit solidement en rigolant à son tour.

\- Aller viens, dit-elle soudain en s'écartant. Je crois que maman veut faire des gâteaux pour ce soir, alors on va aller l'aider, t'en pense quoi ?

Hermione sourit et opina vivement. Elle adorait des gâteaux, mais alors avec la magie c'était un réel plaisir !

.

Hermione regardait la poche à douille avec un petit sourire niais. L'objet était en train de décorer un magnifique gâteau au chocolat de petits monticules de crème fouettée, pendant que la boîte de cacao en poudre saupoudrait délicatement son contenu sur les pointes blanches.

\- Tu as l'air stupide à regarder ce gâteau comme ça, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ?

Hermione sourit à Ron et lui tira la langue. Elle se redressa ensuite et le rouquin regarda autour de lui.

\- On va manger tout ça au dîner ? dit-il en détaillant le gâteau au chocolat, la douzaine de muffins à la framboise, les cookies et les meringues qui émaillaient le plan de travail de la cuisine de Molly.

\- Non ! rigola la Gryffondor, amusée. Le gâteau, c'est pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

\- On a déjà fait pas mal de trucs pour son anniversaire…

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas de cadeau, je n'ai pas eu le temps, alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose. C'est mieux qu'un livre sur le Quidditch, non ?

Ron sourit et hocha la tête. Molly entra alors dans la cuisine en se frottant les mains dans son tablier.

\- Voilà ! dit-elle. Les glaces sont au frais. Et maintenant, tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier, Hermione ?

Ron regarda sa mère et sa meilleure amie de travers puis il leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione rigola. Molly sourit et son fils tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres garçons dehors, n'étant venu que pour boire un coup.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Hermione ? demanda alors Molly.

\- Oui, oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que tu fais des pâtisseries avec moi alors…

Hermione sourit.

\- J'aime faire des gâteaux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et encore plus avec la magie, Mrs Weasley.

Molly inclina la tête avec un mince sourire. Ginny appela alors son amie et la brunette disparut dans le petit salon.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda la rouquine. Après tout…

\- Après tout rien du tout, Gin. Si Drago m'a demandée… ce que tu sais, c'est qu'il a très peur. Il veut être rassuré, il veut quelqu'un le soutienne…

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit oui, pourtant !

\- Et je ne dirais pas oui, Gin, je n'ai que seize ans ! Je ne suis même pas légalement en âge de me fiancer…

\- Alors la bague… ?

\- Je vais la garder. Malefoy et moi on est ensemble, Gin, et s'il veut m'épouser un jour, pas de soucis, mais après la majorité, après l'université.

Ginny serra les lèvres. Hermione se retourna alors et baissa le nez sous le regard interrogateur de Molly.

\- Tu nous laisses, chérie ? demanda la femme rousse.

Ginny regarda Hermione puis grimaça et tourna les talons. Hermione resta donc seule avec Molly qui la fit asseoir dans le canapé défoncé.

\- Raconte-moi donc un peu cette histoire, dit-elle. Tu sors avec Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione opina vivement et raconta ses péripéties sentimentales avec le Serpentard puis le bal de Noël. Molly l'écouta attentivement sans rien dire, mais quand la jeune femme en arriva à la demande du Serpentard, une semaine en arrière, elle tiqua.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Son père… Il a commandé une intronisation, répondit Hermione. Sans doute avant de l'année…

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandée en mariage, Hermione ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire… Il a peur et il se raccroche à ce qu'il peut parce qu'il sait que si il devient un Mangemort, on sera séparés à jamais…

\- Tu es amoureuse ?

Hermione pinça la bouche et hocha la tête.

\- Et lui ?

\- Aussi. Je ne sais pas comment on a fait, mais on a réussi à mettre nos griefs de côté au fil des semaines, à s'apprécier, et puis à s'aimer et… Je ne vais pas lui dire oui, Mrs Weasley, mais s'il devient un Mangemort, alors je dois rompre avec lui avant… quoi que ça m'en coûte.

Molly grimaça. Elle remercia ensuite la jeune femme puis l'autorisa à s'en aller. Elle se leva ensuite du canapé, attrapa le bloc et le crayon posé sur le manteau de la cheminée, et écrivit quelque chose dessus avant d'arracher la page et de la jeter dans la cheminée en même temps qu'une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

\- Arthur Weasley, Ministère de la Magie, Département de Contrôle des Objets Magiques ! dit-elle clairement.

Une flamme verte happa le papier puis disparut et Molly soupira profondément. Si Lucius Malefoy avait décidé de faire de son fils un Mangemort alors qu'il n'était pas majeur, il fallait que l'Ordre du Phénix intervienne, ainsi que Dumbledore, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard. Après tout, tant qu'ils étaient élèves dans son établissement, ces enfants étaient sous sa responsabilité, il avait le devoir de les surveiller et de faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien d'ici la fin de leur septième année. Au-delà, cela ne le concernait plus. Plus complètement, du moins.


	13. Chapter 13

.

 **Chapitre 13  
**

.

Le reste des vacances d'été, Hermione tâcha de ne plus repenser à Malefoy, à ce qui l'attendait avant la fin de l'année, à sa demande en mariage ; elle tâcha aussi de ne plus repenser à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour rompre avec lui lorsque son Intronisation sera ordonnée. Car il était bien entendu hors de question qu'elle sorte avec un Mangemort, et encore moins qu'elle en devienne la femme…

.

\- Aller les enfants, il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Ron grommela et Hermione se leva du canapé en hochant la tête. Ginny l'imita et elles disparurent dans l'escalier. Harry et Ron les suivirent de peu et Molly s'arrêta à la chambre des deux filles.

\- Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour demain ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, maman, on a tout, répondit Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête à son tour et regarda sa malle qui débordait de vêtements.

\- Je pense que j'ai même trop, moi, dit-elle, amusée.

\- Tu as acheté beaucoup de vêtements, nota Molly. Un manque à combler ?

\- Non, pas spécialement, mais j'en ai un peu marre de porter mon uniforme même le week-end alors…

Molly opina puis leur souhaita une bonne nuit et ferma la porte de la chambre. Hermione se tourna alors vers Ginny qui finissait de plier quelques pantalons.

\- Pressée de le revoir ? demanda la rouquine pour briser le silence.

\- Pressée, non, angoissée, plutôt…

Ginny grimaça et s'assit sur ses talons en soufflant par le nez.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va devenir un Mangemort sans rien dire ?

Hermione pinça la bouche.

\- Il n'a pas trop son mot à dire, son père est un monstre, Gin… Il l'a battu à coups de ceinture parce qu'il était ami avec moi… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait s'il apprenait qu'il m'a demandée en mariage…

\- Il le tuerait, tu crois ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais il serait capable de l'envoyer je ne sais où pour l'éloigner de moi et de toute tentation malsaine…

\- Malsaine… Mince Mione, t'es une sorcière quand même ! grogna Ginny en se relevant. T'es la plus douée de tout le collège, tu connais tout sur tout, et pourtant, ce n'est pas suffisant pour Môssieur Lucius Malefoy…

Elle tenta d'imiter l'homme blond et Hermione explosa de rire. Ginny la suivit et bientôt, elles furent prises d'un four rire incontrôlable auquel elles durent mettre rapidement en entendant les pas de Molly redescendre de la chambre de Ron et Harry.

.

La grande pendule de la gare de King's Cross venait tout juste de passer sur dix heures quand la famille Weasley au grand complet plus deux ajouts, transplana dans les toilettes de la gare, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.

\- C'est quand même mieux que la voiture, admit Harry.

\- Oui. Et quand vous pourrez transplaner, vous irez seuls, répliqua Molly.

Harry fit une grimace. Il n'était pas franchement pressé d'apprendre à Transplaner, surtout après avoir lu quelques histoires un peu terrifiantes sur des personnes ayant oublié de morceaux d'eux-mêmes sur place…

.

Assise sur l'une des deux banquettes du compartiment où ils s'étaient installés, Ron, Harry et elle, Hermione avait du mal à tenir en place. Elle regardait le quai sans arrêt, scrutait la foule et tournait la tête dès que quelqu'un passait dans le couloir.

\- Détend-toi, Mione, il va bien finir par se pointer… soupira Harry, agacé.

\- Qui ? demanda Ron. Oh, tu parles de Malefoy ?

\- Ouais, répondit le brun.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda aussitôt Hermione. Ron, est-ce que ton père…

Ron regarda sa meilleure amie.

\- Est-ce que mon père saurait quelque chose concernant Lucius Malefoy, son fils ou l'intronisation qu'il a demandée ? demanda-t-il. Non, je ne sais rien. Mes parents ne parlent pas de l'Ordre à la maison, c'est une règle.

Hermione serra les lèvres. N'y tenant plus, elle quitta le compartiment et se rendit aux toilettes pour tenter de se détendre mais elle avait bien du mal et cela ne lui ressemblait guère d'angoisser à ce point.

Alors qu'elle buvait au robinet, la main sous le filet d'eau pour faire comme une coupole, la porte des toilettes coulissa et la jeune femme se redressa. Son cœur eut un loupé et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Malefoy avec un sourire. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

\- Oh, Drago…

La jeune femme s'essuya rapidement les mains puis lança ses bras autour du cou du blond qui l'enlaça solidement en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué… ! souffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

La jeune femme regarda le plafond pour refouler ses larmes puis elle recula et embrassa le Serpentard avec vivacité. Il lui rendit son baiser puis la repoussa, ses mains sur sa taille. Elle lui prit alors les poignets et remonta ses manches.

\- Calme-toi, dit-il. Souffle un bon coup, il ne s'est rien passé pendant ces vacances, tu vois ?

Hermione déglutit puis hocha la tête mais son regard demeurait inquiet.

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Un Mangemort ? Non, et je ne le serais pas avant ma majorité, répondit le Serpentard en s'éloignant.

\- Comment ça ?

Hermione pivota quand le jeune homme s'engagea dans une pissotière, et elle croisa les bras sous sa cape de sorcière.

\- Le Lord a refusé, répondit Malefoy.

\- Refusé ? Sur quel motif ?

\- Tu ne le croiras jamais… Ordre de Dumbledore.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et pivota.

\- Mais… ?

Malefoy lui adressa un sourire puis alla se laver les mains et hocha la tête.

\- Mon père était furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! dit-il, apparemment ravi. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait parlé à Dumbledore de la demande d'intronisation me concernant, et comme je suis encore mineur et en plus de ça, élève à Poudlard, donc sous la responsabilité du Directeur en place jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire numéro sept… Bref, imagine un peu la tête de Voldemort quand il a reçu le courrier de Dumbledore…

Hermione sourit et rigola doucement.

\- Oh Merlin tout puissant… ! dit-elle en s'adossant au mur. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur…

Elle glissa une main dans son col et en tira une chainette avec l'anneau que le Serpentard lui avait offert un mois en arrière.

\- Tu l'a gardé sur toi tout ce temps ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Oui… Je voulais te le rendre, je…

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et souffla.

\- J'avais l'intention de rompre avec toi si jamais ton intronisation était confirmée.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis baissa le nez et opina.

\- Oui, dit-il. Ce serait tout à fait normal… Un Mangemort n'est plus un vrai sorcier, il…

\- Non seulement ça, chéri, mais aussi parce que je suis et que je serais _toujours_ du côté de Harry, même si je t'aime de tout mon cœur… acheva la brunette en lui prenant les mains. Je sais que ce que je vais dire risque de te faire mal mais, si je devais choisir entre Harry ou toi, dans un moment décisif pour une vie, mon choix est déjà fait.

Malefoy ferma les yeux. Un silence s'installa puis il regarda la jeune femme et lui sourit. Il leva une main et lui caressa la joue.

\- C'est noté, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger un bon moment avant qu'une élève de Pouffsouffle n'entre dans les toilettes et ne les pousse à en partir.

.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition octroya vingt-six nouveaux élèves à Poudlard, répartis de façon un peu anarchique entre les quatre maisons, Gryffondor obtenant onze élèves de plus, provoquant ainsi des vifs sifflets chez Serpentard, qui n'avait eu que quatre nouveaux, contre six pour Pouffsouffle et cinq pour Serdaigle, mais Dumbledore fit taire tout le monde d'un simple regard avant de souhaiter une bonne année à tout le monde en rappelant les règles de base.

.

À la fin du dîner, alors que les petits nouveaux étaient conduits à leurs Salles Communes par les Préfets de chaque maison, les élèves plus âgés s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.

\- Quatrième année, dit Hermione avec un sourire. L'année prochaine, c'est les BUSEs, il est grand temps de commencer à étudier sérieusement et surtout, à réviser.

Ron et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel et Ron donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

\- On n'a même pas encore officiellement repris les cours qu'elle songe déjà aux révisions, c'est dingue, ça !

Hermione lui tira la langue. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur les marches du perron du château, à prendre le frais. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, mais ils s'en fichaient, les lampes du hall d'entrée éclairaient suffisamment les alentours pours qu'ils y voient clair.

\- Alors ? demanda soudain Harry. Des nouvelles concernant Malefoy ?

Hermione pinça la bouche.

\- Quelqu'un a semble-t-il mouchardé auprès de Dumbledore et celui-ci a envoyé une lettre à Vous-Savez-Qui en lui interdisant formellement de faire de Drago un Mangemort avant sa majorité, dit-elle. Selon Drago, c'était hilarant de voir Lucius dans tous ses états…

\- Oh, j'imagine aisément son air outragé, dit Ron en levant le nez.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire et se turent quand une ombre se profila à leurs pieds.

\- Il est temps d'aller dans votre Salle Commune, dit McGonagall, les mains dans les manches, le dos droit.

\- Oui, Madame, répondit Harry en se levant. Aller, debout tous les deux.

Ron et Hermione obéirent mais McGonagall regarda Hermione et celle-ci annonça qu'elle les rejoignait.

\- Vous voulez me parler, Madame ? demanda-t-elle quand les deux garçons se furent éloignés.

\- Oui, Miss Granger, de Monsieur Malefoy. Venez, allons dans la Grande Salle, il y fait plus chaud.

Hermione suivit la vieille sorcière et secoua la tête quand elle l'invita à prendre place sur l'un des bancs de Gryffondor.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que tant que Monsieur Malefoy sera entre les murs de ce château, le Lord ne pourra rien lui faire et son père encore moins.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Je veux dire, il m'a parlé de la lettre que le Directeur a envoyé au Lord mais… pourquoi parler de Monsieur Malefoy ?

McGonagall inspira.

\- Le professeur Rogue a, cet été, obtenu quelques aveux, dirons-nous, de la part de Lucius Malefoy, concernant cette affaire de maltraitance dont vous nous avez fait part l'année passée, dit-elle. J'aurais aimé en discuter avec Drago, mais vous m'avez assuré qu'il refuserait d'en parler, donc je passe par vous en espérant que vous ferez le relais.

\- Relais de quoi ?

\- Lucius Malefoy est interdit de séjour dans l'enceinte du domaine de Poudlard, dit McGonagall. Suite à ses paroles face au professeur Rogue, nous avons la preuve qu'il a bel et bien physiquement abusé de son fils dans l'enceinte de ce château. Faites la commission à Drago, vous voulez bien ?

Surprise, Hermione hocha la tête. McGonagall lui souhaita ensuite une bonne soirée puis la Gryffondor s'en alla, un peu perturbée. Elle se mit cependant rapidement à sourire et, alors qu'elle prenait la direction de Gryffondor, elle entendit le rire reconnaissable entre mille de Pansy Parkinson, une sorte de hennissement aigu très désagréable. La jeune femme décida donc de faire un crochet pour annoncer la nouvelle à Malefoy avant de rentrer.

.

\- Tiens ! Regardez qui voilà !

\- Oh, ça va, toi, siffla Hermione. Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?

Pansy haussa un sourcil noir soigneusement dessiné, puis pinça la bouche et croisa les bras.

\- Malefoy est dans le coin ? demanda alors Hermione.

\- Ouais… Là-bas… répondit la Serpentarde, mouchée.

Hermione leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle vit Malefoy en train de discuter avec deux filles au bout du couloir. Quand l'une d'elles lui donna une enveloppe, la Gryffondor passa sa langue contre ses dents et se mit en marche.

\- Malefoy ?

Le blond tourna la tête et sourit.

\- Aller, filez, vous deux, dit-il ensuite aux deux autres filles.

\- Mais, Drago… ? minauda l'une d'elles.

\- Partez, dit Hermione en les regardant. Aller.

Les deux filles prirent un air triste puis tournèrent les talons. Hermione posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Elles ne sont pas un peu jeunes, non ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Des admiratrices, c'est tout, répondit le blond en agitant la lettre.

Il la jeta dans la première poubelle et Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne la lit même pas ?

\- Oh, chérie, je t'en prie, j'en reçois des dizaines par jour… Je ne suis pas Lockhart, moi, j'en ai rien à faire des lettres d'amoureuses…

Hermione esquissa un sourire et prit le bras du blond.

\- J'espère au moins que si un jour je t'en envoie une, une « lettre d'amoureuse », tu la liras… souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Et sinon, tu viens faire quoi dans l'antre des Serpentards ? demanda le blond en la ramenant dans un endroit mieux fréquenté.

\- Hm, oui. McGonagall vient de m'entretenir d'un truc et je dois te passer le message, dit-elle.

\- Message qui est ?

\- Selon les mots de McGo, ton père se serait « vanté », si je puis dire, de t'avoir corrigé, devant Rogue. Celui-ci s'est bien entendu empressé d'en parler au Directeur qui a pris la décision de bannir ton père de Poudlard.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oh oui. Ton père t'a battu dans l'enceinte du château, Dumbledore est furieux, et du coup, ton père n'a plus le droit de mettre les pieds sur le domaine ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Hermione prit les mains du blond et les serra dans les siennes. Celui-ci sourit puis l'enlaça.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut enfin être officiellement ensemble sans craindre que mon père ne débarque à l'improviste… dit-il sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Plus besoin de se cacher, même s'il a un espion à Serpentard qui lui rapporte nos moindres faits et gestes, il ne pourra plus rien faire contre moi…

Hermione sourit puis recula. Malefoy voulu l'embrasser mais elle posa son index contre ses lèvres.

\- Une dernières chose, dit-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien. Ce ne sera vrai que pendant les périodes scolaires, Drago… Pendant les vacances, il…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà annoncé que je passerais les prochaines vacances ici, dit le blond en repoussant la main d'Hermione. On a donc onze mois avant de s'inquiéter… Et je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher une seule minute…

Il l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui et Hermione sourit. Elle avait conscience qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un couloir et qu'une nuée de Serpentards les regardaient d'un air abasourdi, sans compter les autres élèves qui se retournaient en les voyant avant de repartir en chuchotant vivement.

\- On nous regarde, dit Hermione à mi-voix, son front contre celui du blond.

\- M'en cogne… Au moins, on n'aura pas à faire de discours…

Hermione ronfla puis recula et sourit. On lui tapota soudain l'épaule et elle tourna la tête avant de se détacher de Malefoy pour regarder Pansy d'un air étonné.

\- Je suis désolée, Granger, dit celle-ci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Depuis qu'on se fréquente, toi et moi, elle n'y a jamais cru, répondit Malefoy en regardant son amie. Et pourtant, dans quatre mois, cela fera un an…

Pansy baissa le nez en se mordant la lèvre.

\- J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas du tout et que j'ai même traité Drago de traitre, dit la Serpentarde. Mais je vous vois là et je me dis qu'en fait, j'avais faux sur toute la ligne parce que je vous trouve beaux, tous les deux…

Hermione esquissa un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy.

\- Tu sais, Parkinson, Malefoy et moi on n'a pas le même caractère, alors tu risques bien de le traiter encore de tous les noms, crois-moi !

Parkinson haussa les sourcils puis sourit et Hermione lui sourit en retour.

\- Aller, au lit tout le monde ! s'exclama soudain une voix grave.

Rogue apparut au détour d'un couloir et darda son regard sur Malefoy et Hermione.

\- Gryffondor n'est pas de ce côté, siffla-t-il. Rentrez chez vous, Miss Granger, je vous prie.

\- Oui, Monsieur…

Hermione hocha la tête puis se détourna avec un sourire pour Malefoy. Celui-ci la regarda partir puis leva la tête vers Rogue qui s'était planté près de lui.

\- Alors comme ça mon père vous a parlé ? dit-il.

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite…

Rogue soupira longuement puis pivota.

\- Et oui, dit-il. Pour une raison qui m'est encore obscure, il est venu chez moi, cet été, et nous avons partagé une bouteille de Whisky… La discussion était cordiale jusqu'à ce qu'il enchaine sur la correction qu'il vous a infligée, l'année passée…

\- Alors vous en avez parlé à Dumbledore…

Rogue pencha la tête.

\- Ais-je mal fait ? demanda-t-il. Si j'en crois ce que je viens voir, Drago, les prochains mois vont être sensiblement moins angoissants que pendant votre troisième année, n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy baissa le nez. Rogue posa une main sur son épaule et le blond le regarda.

\- Profitez-en, mon garçon, dit l'homme. Miss Granger est une agaçante souris de bibliothèque, mais c'est une gentille jeune femme, elle saura vous rendre la vie bien plus agréable. Profitez-en pendant que vous êtes à l'abri de Lucius entre les murs de ce château.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire puis Rogue l'invita à rejoindre son dortoir au plus vite avant de tourner les talons pour continuer à disperser les élèves retardataires.

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

 **Chapitre 14**

.

Après ces angoissantes vacances d'été, jamais Hermione ne se sentit aussi heureuse de reprendre les cours. Désormais en cinquième année, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée, les BUSEs en juin prochain et elle était persuadée que plus elle s'y prendrait tôt pour réviser et revoir les quatre dernières années, plus elle aurait de chances d'avoir de bonnes notes.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compte Malefoy et le couple qu'elle formait avec lui. N'ayant jamais eu de petit copain jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait donc jamais eu à gérer les études et l'amour de front, et à la fin du mois de septembre, elle était épuisée mais Malefoy, lui, ne voyait pas les choses du même œil que sa compagne…

.

— Arrête de réviser et viens avec moi.

— Où ?

— Où ? Mais se promener… répondit Malefoy. On n'est plus allé glander quelque part juste tous les deux depuis des semaines… À vrai dire, depuis l'année dernière en fait.

Hermione observa le blond, surprise, puis elle regarda ses livres.

— Très bien, dit-elle. Mais pas longtemps, il me reste à revoir…

Malefoy soupira bruyamment puis agita la main et quitta la chaise qu'il occupait jusqu'à maintenant, à la Bibliothèque.

— Malefoy ? Mais où tu vas ? s'étonna la brunette. Hey !

— Voir quelqu'un qui n'a pas le nez dans ses bouquins depuis trois semaines ! répondit le Serpentard. À plus tard.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et tenta de répondre mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Elle se contenta de regarder son compagnon quitter la Bibliothèque en haussant les épaules. Elle avala alors sa salive et regarda ses livres.

— Rangez-moi ça et rattrapez-le, gronda alors une voix dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Hermione se retourna et découvrit Rogue debout près d'une des étagères, en train de lire le résumé d'un livre. Il le reposa dans le rayonnage et fit face à la Gryffondor.

— Monsieur, je dois réviser les BUSEs, je…

— Les examens sont dans _sept mois_ , miss, répondit Rogue, les sourcils froncés. Et croyez-moi, avoir un petit-ami est bien plus important que quelques bouquins qui ne risquent pas de vous plaquer.

— Plaquer ? Mais…

Rogue plissa les yeux puis se détourna et Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser. Elle regarda de nouveau ses livres et soudain, les expédia dans son sac et quitta la Bibliothèque au pas de course.

.

— Elle est encore dans ses bouquins ?

— Ouais, ça commence à me souler…

— Pourtant l'année dernière… ?

— C'était la quatrième, on n'avait pas d'examens à la fin de l'année, là si, répondit Malefoy.

En entendant discuter au bout du couloir, Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et s'adossa au mur. Blaise et Malefoy étaient juste de l'autre côté d'elle, à une demi-douzaine de mètres, et le couloir vide amplifiait leurs voix comme un porte-voix.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en agrippant l'anse de son sac. Le ton de Malefoy était tendu, presque agacé et elle savait très bien pourquoi.

— J'en peux plus de la voir dans ses bouquins dès qu'on a un peu de temps libre, dit alors le Serpentard. Hier, c'était dimanche, au lieu de rester avec moi toute la journée, elle était dans ses bouquins, on n'a à peine discuté… !

Il soupira et Blaise resta silencieux un moment.

— Tu le lui a dit ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Oui, mais tu connais Granger, réviser est plus important que tout, si elle n'a pas des bonnes notes partout, elle est malheureuse…

Le ton était cette fois-ci railleur et Hermione sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres encore plus fort puis, reniflant, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers la Bibliothèque. Elle se rua dans un passage secret et rentra en courant à Gryffondor.

.

— Hermione est avec toi ?

Malefoy, qui avait quitté Blaise quelques minutes plus tôt, regarda Harry et Ron et secoua la tête.

— Tu la vois quelque part ? demanda-t-il. Je ne sais pas où elle, sûrement encore à la Bibliothèque, comme chaque jour depuis la rentrée.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ron haussa les épaules puis ils reprirent leur chemin mais à la Bibliothèque, point d'Hermione. Ils regagnèrent donc Gryffondor à leur tour et là, Ginny les informa qu'Hermione était dans sa chambre et que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller.

— Comment ça ? demanda Ron à sa sœur.

— Je ne sais pas, mais Dean m'a dit qu'elle était rentrée et avait filé tout droit dans le dortoir des filles… Je peux aller voir, si vous voulez ?

— Ouais, répondit Harry. On a croisé Malefoy, il avait l'air un peu tendu, je ne sais pas s'ils ne se sont pas disputés.

— Entre nous, ça t'arrangerait, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

— Gin ! répliqua aussitôt son frère.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules puis monta dans le dortoir des filles. Elle toqua doucement contre la porte des cinquièmes années puis entra.

— Hermione ? T'es là ? demanda-t-elle en poussant la porte.

— Oui, là… lui répondit une voix d'outre-tombe suivie d'un reniflement.

— Ouh là, toi ça ne va pas, dit Ginny en s'approchant du lit où son amie était assise, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Tu t'es disputée avec Malefoy ?

Hermione jeta le mouchoir en papier qu'elle avait dans la main, et secoua la tête.

— Non, dit-elle. Non, je suis juste une idiote et une mauvaise petite-amie et…

— Allons bon.

Ginny se hissa sur le lit de son amie et celle-ci la regarda. Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé à la Bibliothèque entre Malefoy et elle, puis elle raconta la discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre les deux Serpentards.

— Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, dit la rouquine quand son amie se tut. Il est juste un peu contrarié, il n'a pas l'habitude de sortir avec une souris de bibliothèque… D'habitude, ses copines sont pendues à son bras à minauder, et là, ce n'est pas le cas, alors il ne sait plus trop quoi faire.

— Tu crois ?

— Je pense oui, répondit Ginny. Essayez d'en discuter, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Vous n'allez pas vous séparer pour ça quand même, si ?

— J'espère bien que non, j'ai fait trop de sacrifices pour accepter mes sentiments pour lui, répondit Hermione. J'ai dû faire un gros travail sur moi pour ne plus le voir comme le petit con qui nous pourrit la vie depuis notre première année, et ça a été très compliqué.

— J'imagine aisément, mais parle-lui, explique-lui que c'est très important pour toi d'avoir de bons résultats aux BUSEs, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Et puis, réviser avec toi ne peut pas de mal, si ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre sans répondre. Ginny lui tapota alors le bras puis la laissa et redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle raconta à Ron et Harry ce qui se passait et les deux garçons, comprenant que ce n'était pas grave, décidèrent de faire une partie d'échecs version sorciers.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione, elle, décida d'écrire une lettre à Malefoy plutôt que de lui parler directement et qu'ils finissent par hausser la voix. À l'aise à l'écrit, elle avait plus de facilités à dire ce qu'elle pensait face à une feuille de parchemin plutôt que face à la personne concernée qui pouvait de ce fait répondre et lui faire perdre ses moyens.

.

Malgré l'humidité ambiante – il pleuvait depuis trois jours – Malefoy était assis sur les marches du perron, enroulé dans sa cape, pensif. Depuis la rentrée, Hermione et lui n'avaient quasiment fait que se croiser, et le dimanche, quand ils se retrouvaient dans un coin du château pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, elle avait ses livres et lui demandait de la faire réviser.

— À quoi bon réviser aussi tôt ? grommela le Serpentard. Si je m'y prenais maintenant, j'aurais déjà tout oublié en juin…

— Mais Miss Granger n'est pas comme vous, Drago.

Le blond sursauta et pivota. McGonagall s'avança sur le perron et frissonna.

— Cette humidité… dit-elle. Ce n'est pas bon pour les vieux os.

— Pour en revenir à Hermione, dit Malefoy. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme moi et que les études passent avant, mais je dois faire quoi pour lui montrer que je suis aussi, sinon plus, important que ses révisions ? Je ne demande pas grand-chose, une ou deux heures de son temps, même pas tous les jours…

La Directrice de Gryffondor pinça les lèvres puis invoqua une chaise et s'y installa. Malefoy se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'en bas. Malgré ses rides et son air usé, la vieille sorcière avait encore la pêche et elle mettait toute son énergie dans le bien-être de ses élèves, même ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à sa maison.

— Sortir avec quelqu'un comme Miss Granger est nouveau pour vous, Drago, dit alors McGonagall. Tout comme sortir avec un garçon l'est pour Miss Granger. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître, à respecter les envies et les besoins de l'un et de l'autre. C'est une année importante pour vous tous, la cinquième année, et Miss Granger a toujours mis les études bien avant de le reste, à vous de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle passe une après-midi avec vous qu'elle va perdre des points à l'un de ses examens.

— J'ai déjà essayé de lui expliquer, mais tout revient toujours aux révisions, c'est comme si elle était déconnectée de nous et…

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

— Prenez patience, Drago, répondit McGonagall. Vous avez l'habitude d'avoir de nombreuses petites amies, pas elle, vous êtes son premier petit ami, ne l'oubliez pas.

— Je vais tâcher. Merci, Madame.

McGonagall inclina la tête puis se leva, fit disparaître sa chaise et rentra dans le château en chantonnant, les mains dans ses manches.

.

Malefoy passa encore quelques minutes seul à réfléchir avant de décider de rentrer se mettre au chaud. McGonagall avait raison, il devait prendre patience car Hermione n'avait jamais eu de petit ami avant lui, et ce mois de Septembre l'avait prouvé. Elle était incapable de gérer de front les études et son couple, et c'était dommage car ils s'entendaient encore mieux que l'année précédente…

Avec un soupir, le Serpentard retourna dans sa Salle Commune. Il trouva Blaise et Pansy qui jouaient aux cartes mais s'il leur jeta un coup d'œil, il préféra prendre un livre et se poser dans un coin près du feu.

Dans cet endroit, le feu était allumé toute l'année, de jour comme de nuit tellement il faisait humide et froid, si profond dans le château. Parfois, le feu n'arrivait même pas à réchauffer la pièce et beaucoup dégainaient les couvertures pour rester dans la Salle Commune. Heureusement, les chambres étant plus petites, le poêle à bois qui s'y trouvait suffisait à maintenant une température correcte.

— Oh, Drago, pendant que j'y pense, dit soudain Blaise. T'as reçu une lettre, elle est sur ton lit.

— Ah ? De qui ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Ok, merci, je vais aller voir.

Intrigué, Malefoy abandonna son livre et descendit dans le dortoir des garçons. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, et trouva sur son lit, une lettre toute simple avec son nom écrit dessus.

— Hermione… dit-il en reconnaissant l'écriture.

Il s'assit au bout de son lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il en sortit un parchemin et entreprit de le lire dans sa tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à intervalles réguliers et il se mordit les lèvres en arrivant en bas de la lettre où un « Je t'aime » suivit d'un petit cœur, faisait office de signature.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? demanda le Serpentard en regardant le poêle à bois.

Il regarda de nouveau la lettre puis la replia et la remit dans son enveloppe. Il regarda ensuite son réveil et soupira. Le dîner approchait, il était trop tard pour monter jusqu'à Gryffondor et demander à la jeune femme de le rejoindre. Il décida finalement de lui glisser un mot pour qu'ils se retrouvent après le dîner et mettent en place ce qu'il désignait mentalement comme une sorte de planning qui équilibrerait le temps passé ensemble pour que ni les révisions d'Hermione ni leur couple, ne soit lésé.

.

— Il veut te voir ?

— Oui… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas son habitude…

Ginny regarda la lettre dans la main de son amie et soupira.

— À ton avis, ce serait pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione inspira profondément et serra les lèvres.

— Notre accrochage à la bibliothèque, sans doute, répondit-t-elle. Il est parti sans se retourner, je n'ai pas pu le rattraper et quand j'ai quitté la bibliothèque, je t'ai dit, je l'ai entendu discuter avec Zabini.

Ginny hocha la tête.

— Vas-y, dit-elle alors. Qu'est-ce tu perds ? Au pire, vous risquez de vous fâcher encore une fois.

— Ouais, mais j'aimerais autant éviter. Je déteste me disputer avec quelqu'un, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…

Ginny esquissa un sourire puis Hémione souffla par le nez et observa le mot que lui avait envoyé Malefoy. Il lui donnait rendez-vous dans la courette avec l'Hippogriffe, après le dîner.

— Ok, dit alors la brunette. J'y vais. De toute façon, on ne peut pas se faire la tête plus longtemps, il me manque déjà.

Ginny rigola puis quitta le dortoir de Gryffondor et se rendit dans le sien pour aller se préparer pour dîner. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amies dans la Salle Commune.

.

Loin d'être inquiète, Hermione se rendit dans la courette avers la statue de l'Hippogriffe, à l'heure demandée par Malefoy. Elle fut la première et elle s'assit sur un banc pour l'attendre. Il ne tarda pas à arriver, par un autre chemin qu'elle.

— Bonsoir, dit-elle en se levant.

— Salut, répondit le blond avec un sourire. J'ai eu ta lettre, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

— Parce que je ne sais pas parler aux gens, répondit la brunette en haussant les épaules. J'ai préféré l'écrire, c'est plus simple pour moi que de parler à quelqu'un qui est en mesure de réagir.

— Je vois. Viens, asseyons-nous…

Il tendit la main et Hermione reprit place sur le banc près de lui.

— Je vais te proposer un truc, dit-il alors. Une sorte de planning pour que tu aies suffisamment de temps pour tes études, et qu'on en ai aussi.

— Un planning ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de gérer les deux de front ?

— C'est clair que non, chérie… soupira Malefoy.

Hermione pinça la bouche.

— Soit, dit-elle. Je t'écoute…

Le Serpentard se mordit la joue. Ce qu'il avait imaginé être une bonne idée semblait fortement déplaire à sa compagne, mais il savait qu'il avait néanmoins raison. Il expliqua donc à la Gryffondor ce qu'il avait pensé faire, à savoir réserver à leur couple tous les week-ends sans exception, du samedi matin au dimanche soir.

— Interdiction d'ouvrir un livre de cours, donc, dit Hermione. Et je révise quand ?

Malefoy grimaça.

— Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi toute la journée, dit-il. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

Le ton était sec et Hermione plissa le nez.

— J'imagine que si, dit-elle. Je vais devoir annuler des cours pour y arriver et…

Agacé, Malefoy se détourna soudain en levant les bras et s'éloigna.

— Drago… ! l'appela la jeune femme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça, bon sang ?

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es incapable de comprendre l'importance de notre relation ! Voilà pourquoi ! On a fait des sacrifices, tous les deux, pour admettre qu'on tenait l'un à l'autre ! Ma réputation a pris un sacré coup et pourtant, je m'en fiche ! Mais toi…

Il se redressa et inspira profondément.

— McGonagall m'a conseillé de te laisser du temps, que tu n'avais eut de petit ami avant moi, soit, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas faire mieux que de te demander de me réserver _deux jours_ , deux _malheureux_ jours, dans la _semaine_!

— Toi, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que les BUSEs c'est au mois de juin et que je dois réviser et…

— Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre des BUSEs et de tes révisions, Granger ! s'exclama soudain Malefoy. Je te veux toi ! Les examens, je m'en bats les reins !

Hermione serra les mâchoires. Elle releva le menton et renifla.

— Très bien, dit-elle.

— Très bien ? Très bien quoi ? Tu vas me donner deux jours de ta semaine, ou non ? Parce que si c'est non, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. Je te laisse jusqu'à samedi matin pour réfléchir à tout ça. Si samedi matin tu n'es pas à la table de Serpentard pour le petit-déjeuner, près de moi, considère que nous sommes séparés.

— Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner d'ultimatum !

— Si, Miss.

Le couple se retourna vivement et McGonagall sortit des ombres.

— Monsieur Malefoy ? Laissez-nous, s'il vous plait…

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il tourna les talons et disparut à grands pas dans les couloirs du château. Hermione se tourna alors vers la Directrice de Gryffondor et l'interrogea du regard.

— Venez, allons marcher un peu, je vais vous expliquer certaines choses sur les garçons, Hermione… dit la vieille sorcière en se détournant, les mains dans les manches de sa robe noire.

.

McGonagall observa Hermione, assis sur un banc.

— Vous comprenez ?

— Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Enfin, je crois.

— Les études, c'est très bien, mais pour être honnête, vous êtes une jeune femme très intelligente, Hermione, bien au-dessus de la moyenne du collège, et vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de réviser autant. Vous avez tout dans tête, vous savez faire le tri dans les données que vous apprenez, et c'est idéal. Seulement, il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas faire, c'est décrocher. Vous avez tellement peur de l'échec que vous faites tout pour ne pas y penser.

Hermione baissa le nez.

— Vous pensez que je devrais laisser mes livres de côté ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. Ce sera difficile, mais vous sortez avec un garçon maintenant, et pas n'importe qui, répondit McGonagall. Drago Malefoy est un gentil garçon, mais il n'est pas habitué à sortir avec une souris de Bibliothèque. Il n'est pas autant versé dans ses études que vous, et pourtant, il réussi ses devoirs. Il n'est certes pas le meilleur de sa classe, mais il y arrive, et en faisant le minimum.

— Pour moi, le minimum, c'est d'étudier au moins quatre heures par jour et de revoir toute la semaine le samedi…

McGonagall pinça la bouche.

— Je vais peut-être vous paraître étrange, à dire ça en tant que professeur, mais c'est trop, Miss Granger, dit-elle. Vous étudiez trop, vous vous abimez dans vos livres, vous ajoutez couche après couche des informations dont vous n'avez et vous n'aurez sans doute jamais besoin au cours de votre vie. Que vous sachiez par cœur l'histoire de Poudlard, passe encore, c'est de la curiosité, mais avez-vous besoin de connaître les noms latins et grecs de toutes les plantes que vous étudiez en Botanique ou en Potions ? Non, je ne pense pas. De même que chercher à savoir d'où vient un sortilège, qui l'a lancé ou créé pour la première fois, n'est pas utile. Que vous sachiez sa formule, son mouvement, ses effets secondaires, son contre-sort, d'accord.

McGonagall se tut et soupira brièvement.

— Il y a plein de petites choses de ce genre sur lesquelles vous pouvez faire l'impasse, acheva-t-elle. En échange, vous obtiendrez du temps, que vous pourrez offrir à Monsieur Malefoy, et je suis certaine que d'une, il vous remerciera, et de deux, vos notes n'en souffriront pas.

— Ça, c'est vous qui le dites…

McGonagall soupira.

— Miss Granger, je vous aime bien, mais là, vous me fatiguez…

— Mais, Madame !

— Écoutez, Monsieur Malefoy a raison, reprit la sorcière. Dans votre cas, c'est ou les études, ou lui. Vous semblez n'avoir aucune envie de faire des concessions, alors que dans la vie et plus particulièrement en amour, c'est la première chose à faire.

— Pourquoi serais-je la seule à me sacrifier, d'abord ? demanda Hermione.

— Merlin… Je ne vous savais pas aussi têtue ! Bonsoir, Miss.

La vieille sorcière tourna les talons et Hermione resta plantée là, surprise.

— Mais… ? Madame…

Un froissement se fit alors entendre et la jeune femme pivota. Elle rentra le menton en découvrant Rogue devant elle.

— Le professeur McGonagall a raison, Miss Granger, dit alors l'homme.

— Vous allez me faire la leçon, vous aussi ? Je pense que vous êtes assez mal placé pour parler de relations entre les gens, non ?

Rogue serra les mâchoires et releva le menton. Le mot « Heure de Colle » lui frôla les lèvres mais il se retint.

— Sachez, Miss, bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, que je n'ai pas été célibataire toute ma vie, répondit-il à la place, sourcils froncés. Et le professeur McGonagall a raison. Vous apportez beaucoup trop d'importance aux études. Regardez certains de vos camarades qui ont des très bonnes notes, pas excellentes, certes, mais largement suffisantes, et qui trouvent quand même le temps de s'amuser et d'avoir des relations amoureuses.

Hermione se renfrogna.

— On ne peut pas avoir de bonnes notes et s'amuser tout le temps, c'est impossible.

— Insinueriez-vous que ces élèves trichent ?

— Non, mais…

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

— Vous voulez un conseil ? Pour ce qu'il vaut.

— Dites toujours, je ne suis plus à ça près, soupira le Gryffondor.

— Demandez à Monsieur Malefoy comment il fait pour avoir de bonnes notes tout en profitant de son adolescence, et essayez de faire comme lui. Petit à petit, vous apprendrez à lâcher prise et vous verrez que la vie, ce n'est pas que les quatre murs d'une Bibliothèque.

Hermione baissa le nez. Rogue lui fit un signe de tête puis tourna les talons et la jeune femme resta seule dans le couloir. Le silence se fit bientôt insupportable, et elle décida de rentrer à Gryffondor. Elle y retrouva ses deux compagnes de chambrée à qui elle relata son entrevue avec Malefoy, la façon dont ça s'était terminé, sa discussion avec McGonagall, puis le « conseil » de Rogue.

— Tu dois prendre tout ça en compte, dit Lavande, assise en tailleur sur son lit.

— Oui, ils ont tous raison, répondit Parvati. Même si j'ai un peu de mal à admettre ça pour Rogue, je pense qu'il a raison. Malefoy n'est pas reconnu pour être un bosseur, il fait le minimum, mais ça marche.

— Ses notes ne sont pas exceptionnelles, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras.

— Certes, dit Lavande. Mais il a de très bonnes notes quand même. D'accord, il ne connait pas l'Encyclopédie Magique en vingt-deux volumes, sur le bout des doigts, mais il sait ce qu'il y a savoir, quand il faut le savoir.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle regarda autour de son lit, les piles de livres qui s'entassaient.

— Si je ne peux plus lire, je vais devenir quoi ? dit-elle, chagrinée.

— On ne t'empêche de _lire_ , Mione, répondit Parvati avec un sourire. On voudrait que tu _révises_ moins, que tu lèves le nez de tes bouquins et que tu apprécies ce que tu as, à savoir une relation apparemment solide avec l'un des pires garçons du collège !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Malefoy n'est pas le pire, dit-elle. Mais il en est leur chef, sans doute…

Lavande et Parvati se mirent à rire. La brunette décroisa alors les bras et soupira.

— Si je révise deux heures par jour, le soir, entre les cours et le dîner, dit-elle en levant le pouce et l'index. Ça me fera dix heures par semaine. Je sacrifie mon samedi de révision pour tous les cours de la semaine, afin de la consacrer à Malefoy.

— Et le dimanche, dit Lavande.

— Et le dimanche, oui…

Hermione inspira profondément.

— J'imagine que je vais devoir m'organiser autrement…

— Tout à fait, dit Parvati. Tu as un petit ami maintenant, tu dois t'en occuper et lui consacrer du temps, sinon il va partir et tu ne vas même pas t'en rendre compte.

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre. Parvati reprit la parole.

— Le soir, tu révises ça de la journée, dit-elle. Le vendredi soir, à la limite le samedi matin, tu refais ta semaine en condensé, pas la peine d'y passer huit heures, avec le cerveau que tu as. Et le samedi après-midi et le dimanche toute la journée, tu te consacres entièrement à Malefoy.

— Ça peut le faire, dit Lavande en hochant la tête. Tu verras, les choses vont vite s'arranger.

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

 **Chapitre 15**

.

Hermione se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle attendait Malefoy dans la courette au Gryffon, mais elle n'était pas tranquille. C'était samedi après-midi et elle avait décidé de lui consacrer plus de temps, mais dans son cerveau, ses cours se répétaient en boucle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

La Gryffondor bondit et pivota. Malefoy se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés, un sourcil haussé.

— Rien, je… Rien. Tu es en avance, c'est cool…

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, ce coup-ci.

— Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, faut le dire et on arrête tout maintenant, hein, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc de pierre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle repensa alors aux paroles de McGonagall, une semaine plus tôt, et secoua la tête.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle. C'est juste que… Je dois apprendre à faire la part des choses, je dois te consacrer du temps, j'en suis consciente, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais eu à me préoccuper de ça et…

— « Ça », grimaça Malefoy. On dirait que notre relation est un genre de formulaire administratif, Granger… Écoute, je comprends que tu aies mieux à faire que de passer deux heures avec ton petit-ami de temps en temps, mais je t'aime et j'ai fait de gros sacrifices pour l'accepter. J'ai souffert aussi, pour toi, et tu le sais parfaitement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je le sais, oui, mais…

La jeune femme soupira alors puis secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées. Elle tendit alors la main et Malefoy la prit en se relevant. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Quand elle recula, il repoussa une mèche brune torsadée et elle sourit doucement.

— Tu t'y feras, dit-il. Bientôt, tu arriveras à concilier les deux, j'en suis certain. Tu n'es pas Hermione Granger pour rien.

Il sourit puis Hermione l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant qu'ils ne partent se balader dans le parc.

.

Main dans la main, Malefoy et Hermione longeaient le Lac Noir en silence depuis un bon moment. Ils avaient discuté de leurs semaines respectives mais maintenant, c'était le silence.

— Tu es bien silencieuse, dit soudain Malefoy en entrainant sa compagne vers un tronc d'arbre qui servait de banc. À quoi est-ce que tu peux bien penser ?

— À rien en particulier, répondit la Gryffondor en s'asseyant. Je me dis juste que s'il n'y avait pas les BUSEs à la fin de l'année, je ne serais pas aussi mal à l'aise…

Malefoy plissa un œil.

— Mal à l'aise parce que tu n'es pas en train de réviser, ou parce que tu es avec moi ?

— Mal à l'aise parce que je t'ai délaissé depuis la rentrée, répondit Hermione en grimaçant. McGonagall a raison, je suis concentrée sur les cours alors que je connais tout par cœur, je peux te réciter le cours de Rogue de lundi matin au mot près…

Elle soupira par le nez et ajouta :

— Et pourtant, j'ai besoin de réviser, j'ai besoin d'être sûre en permanence que je ne me trompe sur absolument rien…

Malefoy grimaça.

— Outre le fait que ça vide à l'obsession, dit-il. Tu vas te faire griller le cerveau à continuer à ce rythme…

— Hm… Comment tu fais, toi ? Tu n'es pas le meilleur des élèves, mais pourtant, tu as l'air d'y arriver, et tu trouves encore le moyen de terroriser les plus jeunes que toi… et d'être avec moi.

— Je fais le minimum, c'est-à-dire que je fais les devoirs demandés, sans y passer quatre heures tous les soirs, et je révise à fond juste avant les examens.

— Mais pour les interrogations surprises ?

— Eh bien, je fais au feeling, répondit le Serpentard. Tu sais, le cerveau est une machine très puissante, même si on en utilise très peu… Toi qui a été élevée chez les Moldus, imagine ton cerveau comme un ordinateur. Tu as toutes les données qui dorment dessus, mais quand tu en as besoin, tu vas chercher une info et ton cerveau fait le reste en ramenant tout ce qui est relatif…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois être surprise que tu saches ce qu'est un ordinateur, ou bien que tu viennes de me faire une tirade de plus de deux minutes… dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

— Arrête… Je suis sérieux, chérie… Faut que tu lèves le pied sinon quand tu seras adulte, employée au Ministère derrière un bureau en tailleur stricte, tu regarderas en arrière en te disant que quand tu étais plus jeune, tu as presque tout raté parce que tu avais tout le temps le nez dans un bouquin.

Hermione rangea son sourire.

— Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle. Sans aller dans l'es extrêmes, qu'est-ce que je rate, à ton avis ?

— Tu es allée à Pré-au-Lard depuis la rentrée de Janvier ?

— Non…

— Voilà une chose. Même sans aller dépenser de l'argent, moi quand je vais au village, ça me permet de sortir des murs du Château, au moins, et de voir autre chose… Demain, on descend à Pré-au-Lard, tous les deux.

— Mais ?

— Pas de mais, c'est décidé. N'oublie pas, le dimanche, tu es toute à moi, Granger.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et renifla discrètement. Malefoy la regarda en penchant la tête, attendant visiblement une répondre, et elle opina avec un sourire.

— Très bien, dit-elle. D'accord, demain, Pré-au-Lard.

— Parfait ! Maintenant, viens avec moi à la Serre, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose que toutes les filles devraient aimer.

Intriguée, Hermione fronça les sourcils puis le blond lui prit la main et ils s'éloignèrent vers la Roseraie et l'arrière du Château. La jeune femme sourit à son compagnon en voyant où il la conduisait, et elle ne pu se retenir de l'enlacer quand il lui offrit plusieurs roses d'un rouge intense.

— Cuvée spéciale de Chourave, dit-il.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Comme ça, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle faisait souvent des mélanges entre ses plantes et que parfois, ça donnait des trucs tellement sympas qu'elle voudrait bien pouvoir en faire profiter tout le monde.

Hermione sentit les roses et sourit.

— Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Cette Roseraie appartient à Poudlard, et tout ce qu'il y a dedans aussi, répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils retournèrent se promener jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop froid avant d'aller se blottir à la Bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

.

Le lendemain dimanche, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Hermione se leva de bonne humeur et prête à passer toute la journée avec son petit-ami, sans ouvrir un seul livre de cours. Impressionnées, Lavande et Parvati tentèrent de la perturber mais la Gryffondor décida de ne pas tenir compte de leurs tentatives. Elle rejoignit donc Malefoy dans le hall d'entrée avec la moitié du collège, et main dans la main, ils prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard.

La jeune femme ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'arrêter à la boutique où elle achetait tous ses parchemins et son encre, et elle acheta plusieurs plumes et le jeune couple discuta un bon moment avec Monsieur James avant qu'il ne fasse appeler sa femme et qu'ils prennent le thé tous les quatre. Les deux adultes furent ravis d'apprendre que la mésaventure du jeune sorcier avec son père avait fini par trouver une fin heureuse, plus ou moins, même s'il, comme il le disait si bien, ne faisait que se cacher à Poudlard en attendant un jugement plus dur encore que quelques coups de ceinturon, dès que son année scolaire serait terminée…


	16. Chapter 16

.

 **Chapitre 16**

.

Novembre. Et avec lui, le temps d'Ecosse habituel, pluie, vent et froid. Mais cela n'empêchait absolument personne de sortir, et encore moins Hagrid qui avait décidé ce matin-là, d'emmener ses deux classes dans la Forêt Interdite, du moins aux abords, pour une étude sur les Centaures tout à fait inédite. Cependant, quand il annonça qu'aucun Centaure n'avait jugé utile de se déplacer, il se contenta d'un cours théorique tout aussi intéressant, mettant en garde les élèves sur la susceptibilité de ces grandes créatures super intelligentes.

.

— Tiens.

— Merci.

Hermione sourit au Serpentard et resserra sa cape sur ses épaules. Il faisait tellement froid que sa propre cape en laine doublée de fausse fourrure, ne suffisait pas à empêcher l'humidité de passer. La cloche venait de sonner la fin des deux heures de cours et les élèves étaient transis.

— On rentre se mettre au chaud, dit alors Harry. Viens, Mione, tu vas choper la crève.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et après un sourire à son compagnon, suivit ses deux amis. Le Serpentard resta alors seul et Blaise et Pansy le rejoignirent.

— Allez, dit Blaise. On rentre à Serpentard avant de se transformer en serpillières. Je suis frigorifié… Quelle idée de faire cours dehors par un temps pareil, franchement !

Pansy hocha la tête d'un air mauvais et Malefoy se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il se fichait pas mal d'avoir un cours sous la pluie, du moment qu'il pouvait passer quelques minutes avec sa petite amie. Car oui, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Hermione avait tenu deux semaines sans réviser comme une barbare, mais il avait fallu que Malefoy annule une seule soirée pour qu'elle replonge dans ses travers… Ils n'avaient passé en tout et pour tout deux week-end ensemble depuis le mois d'octobre…

.

— Tu ne passes plus tout ton temps avec Malefoy ?

Hermione regarda Harry un peu de travers puis soupira.

— J'ai… fait une entorse à notre contrat, dit-elle. Il y a deux semaines, il a annulé notre rendez-vous et j'ai passé toute la soirée à réviser, et du coup, j'ai replongé… Ça ne lui a pas plu, du coup, il me boude plus ou moins hors des cours…

— Dur, répondit Ron. Mais au moins, tu passes du temps avec nous.

La Gryffondor plissa le nez sans répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis soupira profondément et ils firent un arrêt devant une cheminée le temps de se réchauffer un peu les mains et les pieds.

Quand les Serpentards passèrent derrière les Gryffondors, Hermione croisa le regard de Malefoy qui tourna la tête au même moment comme Blaise lui parlait. La brunette baissa alors les yeux et serra les lèvres. Malefoy ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps son engagement ne pas réviser dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, mais il le lui faisait payer quand même en étant plus distant que jamais quand ils étaient ensemble, surtout devant leurs amis respectifs.

— Tu devrais lui parler, tu sais, dit Harry.

— Il hochera la tête en disant oui, qu'il comprend, mais dans ses yeux, je verrais tout le contraire, soupira Hermione en reportant son attention sur le feu de cheminée. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai _besoin_ de réviser, que ça me rassure de savoir que je ne risque pas de me planter si un professeur m'interroge sans prévenir…

Harry et Ron ne répondirent rien. Ils connaissaient Hermione depuis le tout début, ils avaient appris à vivre avec cette « passion » dévorante, et Malefoy allait devoir faire pareil s'il voulait rester avec elle.

— S'il t'aime suffisamment, il finira par comprendre, dit soudain Ron.

— Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? s'étonna Harry. Eh bien…

Les oreilles soudain rouges, Ron marmonna quelque chose et Harry lui tapota l'épaule. La sonnerie de reprise des cours résonna alors et tous les élèves quittèrent la douce chaleur des cheminées en soupirant.

.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement et le déjeuner, bruyamment. À quatorze heures, tous les élèves reprirent le chemin de leur classe, sauf deux.

— Hey…

Hermione pivota et sourit à Malefoy.

— Tu n'es pas en classe ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Je te retourne la question…

Le Serpentard passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione prit la main du blond posée sur son épaule et soupira. Elle pivota alors et s'adossa à la rambarde du balcon.

— J'ai prétendu devoir aller aux toilettes… il y a vingt minutes. Et toi ?

— Moi, je sèche le cours.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil puis esquissa un sourire.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors en prenant les mains de Malefoy dans les siennes. Je ne suis pas la meilleure petite-amie du monde, je le sais très bien, et je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas accepter que j'aie peur d'échouer.

Malefoy pinça la bouche.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne l'accepte pas, dit-il. C'est que je ne le comprends pas, c'est ça surtout. Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur d'échouer, ça oui, mais que tu passes vingt heures sur vingt-quatre à réviser, ça je ne comprends pas. Je crois pourtant savoir que tu n'as manqué de rien étant enfant, alors pourquoi ce besoin presque maladif ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— J'imagine qu'apprendre être une sorcière alors que toute ma vie j'ai toujours cru que c'était une fable pour enfant, c'était juste incroyable, répondit-elle. Je veux tout savoir sur ce monde, la moindre information, Drago…

— Mais tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir maintenant, tu as dix-sept ans… Dans deux ans, on aura terminé l'école, puis on ira à l'Université, on… on sera séparés…

Malefoy ferma les yeux et se détourna. Hermione le retint par la main.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, dit-elle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi… J'ai essayé de faire comme toi, de m'amuser, et d'apprécier d'être juste avec toi, mais ça n'a pas marché et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Malefoy, mais je ne sais pas comment faire… À moins que…

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

— Tu n'aimes pas étudier, je sais, reprit la Gryffondor. Mais on pourrait… passer du temps ensemble à la bibliothèque, réviser les cours ensemble, apprendre à connaître les auteurs que nous aimons… non ? Tu es le chef des Serpentards, tu es censé donner l'exemple, mais tu préfères tyranniser les plus jeunes parce que ça t'amuse, et moi je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.

Malefoy grimaça.

— On peut essayer, dit-il alors. Ouais, on peut essayer ta manière. La mienne n'a pas fonctionné, enfin pas comme je le voulais, parce que j'ai bien senti que je te forçais à faire quelque chose dont tu n'avais pas forcément envie.

— Tu… aimes lire ?

— Oui, répondit le blond avec un sourire. J'aime lire, oui, Granger, mais je ne lis pas mes livres de classe jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Mon père a une immense bibliothèque et je suis fils unique, donc pour occuper les longues journées de vacances, je m'installais dans son grand fauteuil, et je lisais jusqu'à ce qu'il me débusque, même s'il savait parfaitement où je me cachais…

Malefoy inspira alors puis soupira.

— Ça me permettait aussi d'échapper à leurs incessantes disputes qui faisaient trembler les murs du Manoir, dit-il.

Hermione serra les lèvres en un rictus désolé puis elle prit le blond dans ses bras et il soupira dans son cou en la serrant contre lui presque farouchement.


	17. Chapter 17

.

 **Chapitre 17**

.

Décembre. Hermione avait repris ses bonnes habitudes, c'est-à-dire, bonnes dans le sens où elle arrivait à prendre du plaisir en passant du temps avec Malefoy, et que parfois, elle parvenait à décrocher des cours pour passer un bon moment avec lui, en échange de quoi, il restait plus volontiers avec elle à la bibliothèque ou dans une salle d'études transformée en salon, à échanger sur les auteurs qu'ils aimaient.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, cependant, car c'était la veille des vacances de Noël, et Hermione avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait rien pour Malefoy et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien pouvoir lui offrir, sinon des livres. De plus, c'était également à cette période que leur relation avait plus ou moins commencé, quand, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le bal de Noël avait été organisé.

La Gryffondor repensa soudain à l'objet qui leur avait valu de finir par sortir ensemble, et elle serra les lèvres. Comme quoi, de simples plumes pouvaient faire beaucoup de dégâts…

— Je suis sûre que tu cherches quelque à offrir à Malefoy !

Hermione sursauta et regarda Lavande, assise sur son lit, en train d'emballer une boîte.

— Oui, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi, répondit-elle. L'année dernière, c'était différent, on n'était pas ensemble, donc… Mais là, je dois lui offrir quelque chose, c'est presque une obligation et ça fait un an qu'on se fréquente en plus de ça…

— Ce n'est _pas_ une obligation, non, mais disons que ça fait un an quasiment que vous êtes ensemble donc ouais, faut lui offrir quelque chose, répondit Lavande. Voilà ! Fini !

— Très joli, c'est pour qui ?

— Ron… roucoula la blonde, la bouche en cœur. Je suis folle de lui, si tu savais…

Hermione esquissa un sourire un peu forcé. Elle s'excusa ensuite et quitta le dortoir avec un catalogue dans les mains. Parvati le lui avait prêté alors qu'elle se cherchait des affaires pour l'hiver, et elle avait trouvé plusieurs vêtements qui pourraient plaire au Serpentard, mais avant, elle allait devoir aller faire un petit sondage auprès de Blaise Zabini pour être sûr de ne pas tomber à côté car, en tant que fils d'aristo, le Serpentard blond avait largement de quoi s'acheter lui-même des vêtements…

.

— Non.

— Non ? Mais Zabini…

— Ecoute, Granger, je pense qu'on n'offre pas des fringues à son mec, c'est tout, répondit Blaise en s'éloignant.

— Mais je lui offre quoi, alors ?

— Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Un bouquin ?

Hermione tira la langue. Des dernières semaines en étaient sorti que le Serpentard avait lu la quasi majorité de tous les auteurs sorciers qui existaient, et d'une grande partie des auteurs Moldus, par le simple fait d'être fils unique et de se cacher pendant les vacances pour échapper aux disputes de ses parents.

— Tu es son meilleur ami, Zabini, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée quand même, non ? S'il-te-plait, j'ai vraiment aucune idée, et je n'ai pas envie de me planter, tu me connais !

Zabini, qui rangeait des livres à la bibliothèque, s'arrêta et soupira profondément.

— Très bien, abdiqua-t-il alors. Je vais me renseigner discrètement. Je sais qu'il aime bien les bijoux en argent ou en émeraude, couleur de Serpentard, mais je doute que tu aies assez pour lui en offrir.

— Hm, j'ai des parents, hein… bougonna la Gryffondor en rentrant le menton.

Blaise haussa un sourcil et Hermione plissa le nez. Elle souffla ensuite, le remercia et tourna les talons. Le Serpentard à la peau noire l'observa quitter la bibliothèque, puis pivota et haussa les sourcils à l'attention de Drago.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda le blond.

— Et pourquoi je le lui dirais, selon toi ? C'est ta copine, et j'aime bien voir la grande Hermione Granger en panique.

Malefoy grimaça en secouant la tête. Il roula des yeux puis aida son meilleur ami à ranger les restes des livres. Blaise avait été puni par Madame Pince pour avoir fait du chahut, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, et il devait donc ranger tous les livres qui avaient été rendus de la semaine, ce qui correspondait à une bonne centaine d'ouvrages, et à plusieurs heures de tri.

.

Un peu agacée, Hermione passa le reste de la matinée à éplucher les catalogues des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard dans l'espoir de trouver un cadeau. Elle avait sélectionné quelques objets d'utilité première, comme des plumes, des parchemins, de l'encre, etc, mais elle aurait aimé un cadeau qui marquerait leur première année ensemble, quelque chose qui pourrait montrer aux autres que finalement, Gryffondor et Serpentard pouvaient parfaitement s'entendre, avec un peu d'efforts des deux côtés.

Finalement, la réponse vint de Pansy, à la grande surprise de la brunette quand la Serpentarde l'accosta au milieu du couloir menant aux cachots, où la Gryffondor allait rendre des livres à Rogue.

— Granger, t'as deux minutes ?

— Euh, oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un truc à offrir à Drago pour votre première année ?

— Oui, mais je ne trouve rien, j'ai passé toute la journée sur des catalogues, j'ai le cerveau en compote…

Pansy haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé puis esquissa un sourire et glissa son bras sous celui de la Gryffondor en l'entrainant vers le bureau de Rogue.

— Blaise m'a expliqué, dit-elle. Drago n'a pas besoin de fringues, il en a à revendre, son armoire dans son dortoir pourrait habiller l'école toute entière. Par contre, il y a un truc qu'il aimerait avoir, et ça, ça fait longtemps qu'il le veut.

— Un truc hors de prix, je suppose ? grimaça Hermione.

— Pas tout à fait…

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et Pansy lui fit face.

— Non, dit la brunette. Non, pas ça.

— Granger, ça fait un an… tenta la Serpentarde.

— Je sais, oui, mais non, pas ça, je ne peux pas.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Pansy l'observa et soupira. Elle haussa les épaules et quitta les cachots en frissonnant.

Ses livres sous le bras, perturbée, Hermione continua de marcher jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et alors qu'elle tournait au coin du couloir, elle entra en collision avec l'objet de ses pensées.

— Eh ben, tu vas où à si vive allure ? demanda Malefoy en lui prenant le bras.

— Je… Oh, c'est toi, je…

Malefoy la regarda en plissant les yeux.

— Tu es toute pâle, tu es sûre que ça va ?

— Je… oui, je…

— Hin, hin, ça ne va pas, je commence à te connaitre, tu sais, répondit le blond en lui prenant ses livres. Assieds-toi.

Hermione obéit et se posa sur un banc de pierre. Malefoy s'assit près d'elle et la brunette lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire, que depuis plusieurs jours, elle cherchait quelque chose à lui offrir pour Noël, pour fêter leur première année d'amitié, aussi, et quand elle en vint à Pansy et à son sous-entendu, Malefoy soupira.

— Je savais qu'elle allait t'en parler, dit-il.

— Drago, tu connais mon avis sur le sujet, je… dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Tu en parlé avec tes amis ?

— Non ! Non, non, je n'en ai pas parlé, répliqua vivement le Serpentard. Ce sont eux qui ont fait la suggestion, comme Noël approchait et que je vais rester ici pour les vacances, et…

— Et tu n'as pas démenti, tu n'as rien dit ? Je… Parkinson va croire quoi de moi, maintenant ?

— Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que pensent les autres de toi ? demanda Malefoy surpris. Peu importe. Oublie tout ça, d'accord ? Je ne veux aucun cadeau particulier pour Noël. Si tu veux qu'on aille quelque part pour notre première année, je t'emmènerai très volontiers à Londres avant le Nouvel An, mais pas de cadeau, d'accord ?

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et hocha ensuite la tête. Malefoy lui fit un sourire, et l'imita, puis ils échangèrent un baiser. La Gryffondor sentit alors une présence et regarda Rogue avant de baisser le nez.

— Désolés, Monsieur, dit-elle. Ce n'était pas prévu…

— Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là depuis un moment, miss Granger, répondit le sombre professeur de sa voix rauque. Drago, si je peux vous conseiller un restaurant, le Saule Doré est très bien pour un jeune couple comme le vôtre.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire résumant le fond de sa pensée. Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil d'en haut puis levez les yeux d'un air blasé. Malefoy remercia ensuite l'homme puis, prenant Hermione par la main, il décida qu'ils allaient passer le reste de la matinée ensemble, puis aller déjeuner, et profiter du week-end ensemble.

.

Le réveillon de Noël, le mardi soir suivant, se fit en tout petit comité, comme chaque année. Il n'y avait que trente-sept personnes, et majoritairement des elèves. La table était donc ovale, immense, et au centre, il y avait les plats, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Assise à coté de Malefoy, Hermione discutait avec Lavande et Parvati principalement, mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse, et à minuit, des cadeaux apparurent au centre de la table tandis que les plats disparaissaient.

— Hermione Granger.

McGonagall tendit un petit paquet à une Hermione surprise.

— Ce sont les cadeaux de vos familles, dit la vieille sorcière0. Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne devez rien à l'école !

Les autres autour de la table rigolèrent joyeusement puis quand la distribution fut terminée - à la grande surprise des elèves, les professeurs eurent droit aussi à leur petit paquet, provenant de la Direction, lui, comme toutes les années - la soirée prit fin et chacun retourna chez lui pour finir la soirée ou aller se coucher.

Main dans la main, Malefoy et Hermione profitaient d'un temps relativement doux même s'il avait neigé deux jours plus tôt.

— À ton avis, que t'ont offert tes parents ? demanda la brunette.

— Oh, sans doute la même chose que toutes les années, un truc ayant appartenu à un ancêtre, un truc vieux, moche et usé que je ne mettrais jamais, sourit le Serpentard. Et toi ?

— Un livre, sans aucun doute, répondit Hermione se haussant les épaules. Et peut-être un peu d'argent, aussi.

— Pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être là pour Noël ?

— Ils ne sont pas comme ça, d'habitude, mais avec ce qui se passe dehors, ils pourraient avoir quelques remords, oui, j'imagine.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

— Tu sais, dit-il. Quand je repense à l'année qui s'est écoulée depuis le bal de Noel, je me dis que j'ai du bol quand même. Ça n'a pas été simple, de sortir avec toi, et la même chose de ton côté, parce qu'on n'est clairement pas du même monde, mais en fait, c'est une très bonne expérience, pour nous deux.

— Je trouve aussi. Parvati m'a fait la reflexion, l'autre jour, qu'elle me trouvait changée, et quand j'ai remonté le temps dans ma tête, je l'ai constaté, répondit Hermione. Je passe beaucoup moins de temps dans mes livres, je prends plus soin de moi… pour toi, Drago.

Le blond sourit. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe puis elle releva la tête et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle sourit et inspira en reculant.

— Non, dit Malefoy. N'y pense pas, d'accord ?

— Tu vas m'attendre indéfiniment, tu sais ça ? On en n'en a pas reparlé depuis avant les grandes vacances, mais…

— Te mets pas la cervelle au court bouillon ça, ok ? la coupa le Serpentard. Chérie, ça fait un an ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi patient de ma vie et ça ne me manque même pas ! Je t'aime, Hermione, et je t'attendrais même s'il faut que je patiente encore dix ans !

— Non ! rigola Hermione. Quand même pas !

Malefoy sourit en secouant la tête. On se racla soudain la gorge derrière eux et ils pivotèrent. McGonagall se tenait sur le seuil du château, les mains dans les manches de son grand manteau noir.

— Allez vous coucher les jeunes, dit-elle doucement. Il est bientôt une heure du matin.

— C'est férié demain, Madame, répondit Malefoy.

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre les bonnes habitudes. Allez, ne trainez pas, Hagrid va fermer les portes.

Le couple hocha la tête puis la vieille sorcière s'en alla et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Ce manteau, dit-elle. Il est nouveau, non ?

— On dirait… Je ne l'ai encore jamais vue avec, en tous cas, répondit Malefoy.

— Tu crois qu'elle est mariée ? demanda alors Hermione.

— Bien évidemment ! répliqua le blond, surpris. Vraiment, une femme comme Minerva McGonagall, si elle n'était pas mariée depuis au moins cinquante ans, ce serait du gâchis !

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quand Hagrid apparut, montagne de barbe hirsute au visage bienveillant.

— Allez les jeunes, dit-il avec le sourire. Il est temps d'aller dormir un peu, vous avez encore plusieurs jours à profiter l'un de l'autre.

Hermione sourit au demi-géant puis Malefoy l'entraîna à l'intérieur et monta avec elle jusqu'aux escaliers mouvants qui menaient à Gryffondor.

Quand Hermione posa le pied sur la première des escaliers arrêtés pour la nuit, Malefoy la retint par la main et elle pivota. Il l'embrassa vivement puis recula en souriant.

— Joyeux Noël, mon amour, dit-il en lui effleurant le poignet.

La Gryffondor entrouvrit la bouche en regardant bras puis se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

— On avait dit… commença-t-elle.

— Tu sais que je ne tiens jamais mes promesses, répondit Malefoy.

— Il est magnifique, merci, répondit alors Hermione en souriant.

Elle retourna l'embrasser et il la serra contre lui une longue seconde avant de la laisser partir. Elle monta le premier escalier sans se retourner et, au second, elle pivota et agita la main. Malefoy lui rendit son salut, soupira puis, les mains dans les poches, regagna Serpentard avec un petit sourire niais sur le visage.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione, une fois en chemise de nuit, assise sur son lit, observa le bracelet à son poignet. C'était une simple chainette en argent avec une breloque en or représentant une tête de lion rugissant. Une autre breloque en argent montrait un petit serpent accroché à la chainette par la queue.

Secouant la tête, Hermione se glissa sous ses couvertures et éteignit sa lampe. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle aimait Drago Malefoy, et elle n'avait jamais cru possible de dire ça un jour !


	18. Chapter 18

.

 **Chapitre 18**

.

Pendant les six jours qui suivirent Noël, six interminables journées passées dans les entrailles vides de Poudlard, Hermione en voulut à Pansy Parkinson de lui avoir laissé sous-entendre que Drago aurait aimé l'avoir elle comme cadeau de Noël. Bien sûr, le blond avait démenti, et tenté de rassurer la Gryffondor, mais en éternelle inquiète, celle-ci ruminait cette idée depuis une semaine. Malefoy s'était bien tendu qu'elle était inquiète, mais il n'avait pas insisté, depuis d'enfoncer le clou en étant maladroit, comme il en avait la spécialité.

— _Arrête de te mettre la rate au court bouillon pour ça_ , soupira Harry.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Gryffondor la regardait par le biais d'un miroir magique. En ce samedi, veille du Nouvel An, elle avait besoin de discuter avec ses amis, afin d'espérer y voir plus clair.

— Passe-moi Ginny, tu veux ? dit la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules puis se promena dans les étages du Terrier pour trouver la rouquine. Il la débusqua dans sa chambre et lui tendit le miroir en disant que c'était Hermione et qu'elle avait besoin d'un conseil de filles.

Hermione roula des yeux puis le visage de Ginny apparut. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, puis la brunette expliqua son problème à son amie qui l'écouta patiemment.

— _Pansy est peut-être une peste, mais pour le coup, elle a sans doute raison_ , assena-t-elle ensuite.

— Ah ! Merci du soutien ! s'exclama Hermione en retour, choquée. Gin…

— _Oui, oui, je sais ! Mais Malefoy est Malefoy, Mione ! Ça fait plus d'un an que vous êtes ensemble, à mon avis, c'est son record absolu !_

Hermione gémit. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et observa le plafond un moment, le miroir posé à côté d'elle sur le lit.

— _Mione ? Houhou ?_

— Suis là… gémit la brunette.

Elle se rassit ensuite et soupira profondément.

— Je ne peux pas, Gin, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas me soumettre à ça…

— _Soumettre ? Alors pour toi, sceller ton amour pour un garçon, c'est une soumission ?_

— Je…

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle passa alors sa main sur le miroir qui refléta à nouveau le plafond.

.

Au Terrier, au même moment, Ginny s'observait dans le petit miroir de poche.

— Mione ? Oh, tu as osé !

La rouquine jeta le miroir sur son lit et croisa les bras. On toqua alors contre la porte et Molly apparut.

— Excuse-moi, chérie, mais je t'ai entendu discuter, dit-elle. C'était Hermione ?

— Oui… soupira Ginny. Elle est complètement paumée parce que Parkinson a laissé entendre que pour Noël, le seuil cadeau qui aurait plu à Malefoy, c'est de l'avoir elle.

Molly plissa un œil.

— Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble… dit-elle.

— Oh, maman, je t'en prie, tu débarques ou quoi ?

— Hum, soit… Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne peut l'obliger à coucher avec Malefoy si elle n'en a pas envie, répondit Molly en pinçant la bouche. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, parce que cela peut très souvent traumatiser à vie.

— Traumatiser ? Coucher avec le garçon avec qui ont sort depuis un an ?

— Il y a des mauvais amants, ma fille, soupira Molly. Et le premier, c'est extrêmement important. Certaines femmes attendent des années et des années avant de se lancer… Bon, il y aussi le fait qu'elles n'en ont absolument pas envie, que leur vie comme ça leur plait, et c'est tout à leur honneur car ce n'est absolument pas une obligation. J'ai connu un couple, quand j'étais plus jeune… Maria et… Gaston ? Oui, je crois que c'était ça. C'était des Moldus, et je les avais rencontrés pendant un voyage à Londres, il me semble, avec mes parents. Nous nous sommes revus toutes les années pendant au moins dix ans, et j'ai vu leur couple se former. Ils se sont mariés, ils se sont installés ensemble… et c'est tout.

— C'est tout ? « C'est tout » dans le genre ils ne faisaient rien ensemble ? Et les enfants ?

— Ils en ont trois, et c'est la seule et unique fois dans leur vie où ils se sont retrouvés ensemble dans un même lit. Uniquement pour faire leurs enfants.

— Mais…

Ginny semblait choquée. Elle était jeune, certes, mais elle avait déjà hâte de trouver un garçon pour coucher avec lui et voir enfin ce que ça fait, et rien que l'idée que deux personnes qui s'aiment ne soient pas tentés de dévaster leur lit conjugal toutes les nuits, la sidérait.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit la rouquine. Comment c'est possible ? Comment… ils ne s'aiment pas suffisament, peut-être ?

— Oh, si, crois-moi, ces deux-là, il n'y a personne qui les bat niveau amour ! répondit Molly en rigolant. Ils ne sont juste pas obsédés par la chose, ce n'est pas un élément vital de leur couple, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'Hermione n'éprouve pas cette envie non plus, qu'elle a d'autre centres d'intérêts que faire l'amour avec son petit-ami, que ce n'est pas pour elle le but ultime d'un couple ?

Ginny ne trouva rien à répondre. Molly lui annonça alors qu'il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner et elle quitta la chambre de sa fille.

.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à tourner à Gryffondor. Elle était perdue entre ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Malefoy et les paroles de Pansy. Ginny n'ayant pu lui répondre, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aimait le Serpentard, ça oui, elle avait appris à le voir d'un autre œil, à apprécier sa personne comme elle venait, à ne pas vouloir le faire changer, pas trop radicalement, du moins, mais pas une seconde elle ne s'était imaginé qu'un jour elle allait devoir… passer à la casserole, comme disent les Moldus.

Agacée, elle décida d'aller se promener dans le château. Peut-être qu'un fantôme allait l'aider à démêler ses sentiments, ou bien même un professeur ? La jeune femme s'enroula dans sa cape, son écharpe et son bonnet, et quitta Gryffondor en silence.

.

— Drago, avec-vous discuté avec Miss Granger ?

Malefoy tourna la tête et découvrit McGonagall, debout près de lui. Il était dans la Grande Salle, en train de jouer aux échecs contre lui-même, bien au chaud près d'une des cheminées.

— Non pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose ? demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils.

— Pas que je sache, mais elle me semble distante depuis Noël. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Malefoy serra les lèvres et souffla.

— Non, dit-il. Mais Pansy a eu le malheur de prononcer quelques mots qui ont mit Hermione dans tous ses états.

— Ah ?

Le blond hésita. McGonagall était la directrice des Gryffondor, et même si elle avait à cœur le bien-être des elèves de sa maison, elle n'était pas là pour pallier à leurs états d'âme. Ceci dit, d'un autre côté, il se voyait mal aller parler de ça avec son parrain…

— Pansy a suggéré à Hermione que le cadeau de Noël que j'aurais aimé avoir, c'était elle, dit-il alors.

McGonagall plissa un œil avant de hausser les sourcils.

— Oh… Je vois. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ? Je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire, enfin si, mais… Ecoutez, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec vous, c'est gênant, professeur.

— Oui, je comprends, sourit la vieille sorcière. Peut-être qu'avec Madame Pomfresh cela sera plus simple ? Elle en a vu d'autres, vous savez ?

— Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est personnel, et c'est à Hermione de faire face, je ne peux plus faire grande chose après lui avoir expliqué que ce n'était pas _ce_ cadeau précisément que j'aurais voulu pour Noël.

McGonagall esquissa un sourire puis souhaita une bonne fin de journée au Serpentard et quitta la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, elle manqua se heurter à Hermione et lui décocha un sourire avant de la prendre par les épaules et de l'entraîner avec elle.

— Venez un peu avec moi, Hermione, dit-elle. Vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui a des questions mais de réponses.

— Comment… ?

— Comment je le sais ? Oh, je viens de discuter avec Monsieur Malefoy, c'est tout.

— Ah, je vois…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Hermione se laissa remorquer jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor qui lui servit du thé et petits biscuits. La Gryffondor n'eut donc d'autre choix que de parler, et plus elle parlait, et plus elle se sentait apaisée. Quand elle se tut, McGonagall lui resservit du thé et entreprit d'essayer de lui trouver des réponses à ses questions, quand bien même, comme elle le précisa rapidement, elle n'avait eu que des garçons.

.

Il était tard quand Hermione quitta McGonagall. Elle avait obtenu des réponses à ses questions, pas toutes bien sûr, mais elle avait appris que dans un couple, le sexe n'a pas toujours la place principale. Cela l'avait étonnée car elle avait beaucoup lu, _énormément,_ de livres sur les histoires d'amour, et ellle réalisait à présent que ce qui est écrit dans les livres, même si elle avait privilégié les « histoires vraies », beaucoup étaient enjolivées. Désormais, elle était beaucoup plus sereine, et là, elle filait dans la Grande Salle après qu'un tableau du bureau de McGonagall ait indiqué que Drago s'y trouvait toujours.

Cependant, en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, la brunette ralentit le pas et commença à sentir une angoisse lui prendre la poitrine. Elle avait répété tout le long du chemin ce qu'elle allait dire à son compagnon, puis elle avait commencé à changer la tournure des phrases, à se demander si c'était mieux ainsi que comme ça, pour au final, ne plus savoir du tout quoi dire. Néanmoins, quand elle se pointa dans la Grande Salle, le Serpentard n'était plus là, et Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement.

— Mince… souffla-t-elle.

— C'est moi que tu cherches ?

La brunette poussa un cri en sursautant et se retourna.

— Désolé ! dit aussitôt Malefoy en rigolant. Je ne pensais pas te faire peur ! Tu me cherchais ?

— Oui, et non, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec McGonagall, et l'un de ses tableaux a dit que tu étais dans la Grande Salle, sourit la Gryffondor.

— Je vois… Et de quoi avez-vous bien pu discuter pendant toutes ces heures ? demanda le blond en l'entourant de son bras.

— Hm, de choses de filles ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire.

— Auriez-vous discuté de ce qui t'angoisses depuis une semaine et qui te fais hésiter à être à mes côtés ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'échauffer et elle baissa le nez. Elle se racla ensuite la gorge et souffla par le nez.

— Oui, avoua-t-elle. Et j'angoisse pour rien.

— À la bonne heure ! Je sais ce que tu te dis dans ta tête de rat de bibliothèque, Hermione, répondit Malefoy en lui faisant face, s'asseyant sur l'escalier de marbre. Et je pense aussi pouvoir affirmer ce que Virginia a pu te dire, que nous sommes ensemble depuis un an maintenant, que ce soit être mon plus grand record, blablabla…

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en souriant. Elle souffla par le nez puis soupira.

— Je suis consciente que je te fais attendre, peut-être pour rien, dit-elle alors. Mais je n'avais encore jamais envisagé la chose, je n'étais jamais sortie avec un garçon, et même si je suis un peu plus intelligente que la moyenne, même si je sais comment tout ça se passe, je…

Elle se tut et Malefoy l'observa. Il était assis sur l'escalier, elle était debout devant lui. Elle esquissa un mince sourire et il plissa le nez, amusé.

— Je suis nouille, hein ? dit-elle alors.

— Complètement, ma chérie, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime, répondit le Serpentard en se levant. Tu es à des années-lumière des filles avec qui j'avais l'habitude de sortir, et même si tu n'as pas envie qu'on aille plus loin pour le moment, ça ne pose aucun problème. Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Non, mais tu vas me le dire…

— Parce que tu es ma femme, Hermione, et qu'un jour, on fera payer à mon père le mal qu'il m'a fait et qu'il continuera à me faire tant qu'il n'aura pas compris que je ne suis pas et que je ne serais jamais comme lui.

— Mais tu vas quand même devenir un Mangemort, Drago, et ça…

— Rien est encore fait, et s'il faut pour cela que je renie ma famille, alors je le ferais.

Hermione se sentit pâlir.

— Non… Je ne mérite pas ça…

— Je le fais pour moi, répondit Malefoy en s'éloignant de quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches. J'y pense depuis longtemps, très longtemps, et si je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres solutions, sachant que m'ôter la vie est totalement exclu.

Hermione serra les lèvres.

— Tu feras quoi sans nom, sans argent, si tu renies les Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

— Comment vous faites, vous autres, sans nom ni argent ? rétorqua le blond.

— Touché, répondit Hermione. Promets-moi un truc, tu veux ?

— Tout ce que tu voudras.

— Je veux que cette solution soit l'ultime solution, dit la Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés. Je veux que tu n'aies absolument aucun autre choix, je veux que tu parles à ta mère, que tu parles à ton père, et s'il le faut, je leur parlerai aussi. Mais renier ta famille ne sera que ton ultime solution, j'ai été claire ?

— Limpide.

Hermione inclina brièvement la tête puis un silence s'installa et Malefoy souffla par le nez.

— Bon, dit-il en tendant la main. On va se promener avant le dîner ?

Hermione lui sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction du parc du château, profitant de la tranquillité de ces derniers jours de vacances.


End file.
